Here and There
by Chylea3784
Summary: Tommy meets up with an old acquaintance and finds new adventures and love. Eventual crossover story. Eventual lovin'. 'Nuff said. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anybody else you might recognize. I do own Jennifer and a couple other characters. This will be a crossover story (eventually).

She sat in the hall, tapping her fingers nervously. It was all she could do not to jump up and pace as she waited for her interview. Reefside High was no different than any other school she had applied to, but she was nervous all the same. She looked up expectantly as the outer door to the office opened, but it was not the secretary as she had expected. It was a man with short dark hair gelled into short stylish spikes. He was about 6 feet tall and well built. He looked frustrated as he turned down the hall, briefcase in hand. He seemed familiar, somehow…

"Tommy?" The name leapt out of her mouth before she even realized it.

Tommy Oliver spun around at the sound of his name. The only person in sight was the woman sitting in the hall, whom he didn't recognize. She was heavyset but not fat, average height, long dark blond hair and glasses. "Yes?"

She stood and approached him, smiling. "Tommy Oliver. I never thought I would see you again after I left Angel Grove. You won't recognize me. You knew me as Jennifer Yager." She lowered her voice. "I know who you were - you, Kim, Jason, Billy, Zach, and Trini."

He studied her face, but was still drawing a blank. She grinned at the blank look on his face and returned her voice to normal. "I told you that you wouldn't recognize me. I've lost a lot of weight since those days and my hair was longer."

She puffed up her cheeks a bit and saw the light go on in his eyes. "Of course! How are you? What are you doing here?"

She hesitated for a brief moment. "I'm…fine. I'm here for an interview. I have my teaching degree now, so I thought I would give that a go."

Just then the bell rang. "I really need to go, but if you're still here after first period, I have some free time. We can catch up."

Jennifer grinned. "That would be great. I'll see you then."

Just then the office door opened and the secretary stuck her head into the hallway. "Miss Randall will see you now."

"Good luck!" Tommy called as he headed toward his classroom. Under his breath he added, "You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anybody else you might recognize. I do own Jennifer and a couple other characters. This will be a crossover story (eventually).

Jennifer stood and reached across the desk to shake the principal's hand. The principal had been just short of rude and nasty for the entire interview. "Thank you for your time, Miss Randall."

"You're welcome." replied Miss Elise Randall. She was barely being civil. "We'll get back to you in a few days."

Miss Randall walked Jennifer to the door and opened it. "Good bye."

She slammed the door behind Jennifer. 'Boy, talk about getting the bum's rush.' thought Jennifer to herself. The secretary saw the disgust on Jennifer's face.

"Don't worry about it, dear. She's like that with everyone - some more than others." she finished darkly.

Jennifer realized that she had left her pen in the principal's office. She grimaced at the thought of having to return for it, but it was her best pen. She sighed to herself and cracked the door open, hoping to retrieve it with a minimum of fuss. Before she could say a word, she saw Principal Randall shape shift into someone else. The new woman waved her arm and a large black void appeared which she stepped through. Jennifer's mouth fell open in surprise. As soon as the void closed, Jennifer stepped inside, grabbed her pen and stepped out again. She made sure that the door was closed firmly behind her. 'I think I had better tell Tommy about this!'

Jennifer turned to the secretary. "Excuse me, is first period almost over?"

The secretary glanced at the clock. "In about five minutes."

"Can you tell me where Mr. Oliver's classroom is?"

"Mr. - oh you mean Dr. Oliver. His room is 238. Go straight down the main hall and turn at the first corner. It will be on your right."

"Thanks." '_Doctor_ Oliver? We _do_ have a lot of catching up to do.'

Tommy looked at his students as they studied. They were only six weeks into the school year and he could already tell which ones were going to be hard workers and which ones would be slackers. He glanced at the clock. Five minutes left. He allowed his mind to wander briefly. What had brought Jennifer to Reefside? Why did she hesitate when he had asked how she was? How was her interview with the principal going? Why did it matter so much? He remembered her fondly in spite of the fact that she wasn't part of their tightly knit group. She had covered for them on a number of occasions when they had had to duck out. They - the original Power Rangers - had often wondered if she had guessed their identities, but they had never asked and she had never said - until today. The shrill of the bell snapped him out of his musings.

"Study chapter 4 for tomorrow, guys."

His students surged for the door, but stopped abruptly when the first student flung the door open and they all heard the _CRASH_ as it hit someone. Tommy jumped up and was at the door in three strides. He stepped through the door in time to see Cassidy and Devin helping Jennifer off the floor. Kira grabbed Jennifer's briefcase before it was lost in the swelling tide of students in the hall. Jennifer rubbed her stomach ruefully.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Cassidy. "I didn't know that you were right there. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Unfortunately, the stomach sticks out a bit more than the feet, so it caught the bulk of the damage. I'll be okay as soon as I catch my breath." Jennifer smiled at Kira gratefully as she took her briefcase in hand.

"Okay, guys, all of you need to get to your next classes." Tommy guided the kids out of the room before directing his attention to her. "Come in. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I see not much has changed since we were in high school."

"Nope." Tommy grinned. "Have a seat."

Jennifer sat nervously. She used to have a crush on Tommy in the worst way back in Angel Grove. She had thought that she was over it - until he grinned at her. Her heart did back flips and her breath caught in her throat. She shook her head briefly and got herself back under control.

"So how did your interview go?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to her - too close for comfort, but necessary with what she needed to talk to him about.

"Okay, I guess. Actually, I need to talk to you about something more important. Can we talk freely here?"

Tommy looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"If I needed to talk to you about something really, _really_ private, _secret_ even, could we do that here without worrying about being overheard?"

Tommy frowned. He thought that he might have an idea where she was going with this. "Some things have few safe places to be discussed in the light of day. Some things are for the dark only." he said cryptically.

She understood. This was neither the time nor the place. "Then it will have to wait for the dark where such things hide." she said. She could see the approval in his eyes. She had gotten his message.

"I really do want to catch up, but I need to go back to my hotel and make plans. I think I may have gotten the job although she never really said."

Tommy thought for a moment. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Nothing important. I had a date with my TV, but that's easily cancelled. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a group of students that I meet with at 4:00 at my house, but after that I'm free." 'If Mesagog doesn't attack.' "If you wanted to, you could come over to my house after they leave then we could have dinner and talk."

Jennifer paused thoughtfully, not wanting to appear too anxious. "That'll work. I'll need your address and I'll give you my cell number in case something comes up." She flipped open her briefcase and pulled out a small notepad and pen, which she handed him. She then pulled out a business card and her favorite pen and wrote her cell number on the back. They traded information. She noticed that he had put his cell and home numbers on the sheet as well.

"Do you need directions?" Tommy asked.

"Nope. The internet is a lovely thing. What time do you want me to be there?"

"Oh, 7:00 or so should be good. Do you have a preference for dinner?"

"No. Whatever you want. If you want, I can pick up pizza or something on my way."

"No way. I invited you so dinner is on me."

Jennifer smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at 7ish then." She picked up her briefcase and stood to leave. Tommy stood also and walked her to the door, which he opened for her. She was impressed. She couldn't remember the last time that a man had opened the door for her. She had thought that chivalry was dead. 'Apparently not.'

Tommy watched as she walked down the hall. Unless he was mistaken, she seemed a little afraid of something and he wanted to find out why. His eyes narrowed. They hadn't been best friends or anything, but he felt like he owed her a small debt for all that she had done back in Angel Grove for him and the rest of the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Come on - you all know the words by now, so everybody sing along...I don't own the Power Rangers, but I wish I did... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has been patient with the slow updates.

Jennifer looked around nervously. A trip to the mall seemed like a good idea when she had thought of it but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She really wasn't much of a shopper; however she wanted something nice for her dinner with Tommy. Her jeans would be fine, but somehow a t-shirt seemed too casual. Not for the first time on this trip, she wished she had obeyed her impulse to pack a pair of nice slacks and a blouse. As she turned to walk out of the store, an outfit caught her eye. It was perfect. A pair of comfortable looking black pants and a blouse in a gorgeous shade of blue was on a mannequin that she hadn't noticed before. She quickly found the pieces in the right sizes and tried them on. They fit perfectly and had the look that she was going for. She changed back into her clothes and headed toward the checkout. She glanced at her watch. 4:30 - she still had plenty of time. She paid for her purchases and headed for the door. She left the store and began planning out the rest of her time. A bath - rather than a shower - her hair, get dressed and leave by 6:30.

She headed toward the exit, lost in thought. She snapped out of it when a scream split the air. She spun toward the sound, just in time to see the crowd of people running for the exit. She quickly pressed herself against the wall to stay out of the way. As the sounds of the crowd faded, she heard the sounds of a battle coming from deeper in the mall. Curious, she ventured toward the noise.

As she approached the food court, she realized that there WAS a battle going on. The Power Rangers were squared off with one large monster and several smaller monsters. The large monster seemed to be directing the smaller ones. She had a momentary flashback to Angel Grove. She realized that these smaller monsters were the current version of the Putties that often preceded a monster attack there. Just then, the Black Ranger defeated his opponent and turned in her direction and saw a monster had crept up behind her.

"Look out!" They shouted simultaneously. The Black Ranger spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Tyrannodrone that had come up behind him. He spun back just in time to see her hop into the air and kick the monster right in the jaw.

Tommy was stunned briefly. 'Where had she learned to fight like that?' He snapped out if his daze just in time to parry the blow that another Tyrannodrone fired off at him. Tommy fought his way over to her. Just as he reached her, she spun toward him.

"Duck!" she shouted. He dropped like a stone into a crouch. He saw her reach behind her and then she threw something through the air over his head. Quickly, he looked around and saw a knife buried in the shoulder of another Tyrannodrone. He spun back to her.

"You need to get out of here!"

Jennifer looked at him in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding. These things attacked me. I am NOT running - never again."

The rest of the team had finished off the Tyrannodrones. They turned toward their mentor and noticed the woman he was standing with. They exchanged looks. They recognized her from school that morning. 'Does she know that Dr. O is the Black Ranger? Does she know about us?' Kira wondered.

Jennifer stepped around the Black Ranger to retrieve the knife she had thrown. Just as she returned it to its sheath, she realized that the large monster had not left. It seemed like it didn't know what to do. She took a couple of steps back and dropped into a defensive stance. The other Rangers moved in front of her to shield her and prepared to launch an attack. The Red Ranger barked. "Let's do this!"

The rest of the team responded with a hearty, "Right!"

The monster seemed to make up its mind. "I'm outta here!" It teleported out using a vortex like the one Jennifer saw in the principal's office. She was amazed, but fortunately, no one noticed. She eased out of her stance and without a word, walked over to scoop up her packages. The Rangers approached her. Before they could speak, she said, "You all better get a move on back to your lives before someone notices you're missing." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Let's go." Tommy watched her walk away for a minute before following the other Rangers to the Command Center.

At the hotel, Jennifer soaked in the tub. It had been a while since she had truly fought instead of just sparring. She ached a little, but it was worth it. She had meant what she had said. Never again would she run from a fight. Never again would she back down. Walking away was acceptable. She had done that when she was able, but that wasn't often. She glanced at her watch and realized that she had another ten minutes before she had to get going. She slid down further into the tub and sighed.

At the Command Center, the de-morphed Rangers looked at their mentor. Kira spoke first.

"Who is she, Dr. O? Isn't she the woman who visited you at the school?"

Tommy knew better than to try and play stupid. These kids were too smart for that, even the normally absent-minded Conner. He sighed. "She's someone I knew a long time ago when I was a part of the original Power Rangers. She wasn't a Ranger, but she figured out who we were. She covered our trail quite a few times."

"Does she know about us?" asked Ethan.

Tommy shook his head. "She hasn't been around long enough to figure it out. I think she has guessed about me, though, even though neither of us has said anything. She had something to tell me, but she couldn't at the school. She's coming over later so that we can catch up and she can tell me whatever it is."

Kira jumped up. "We'll just get out of your hair. Let us know if you need us."

"Wait a second." Tommy looked at the Rangers. "I want your permission to tell her about you guys if I need to - or think that I should."

Silence was thick in the Command Center as he waited for their answers. Trent spoke first. "She never revealed who you were back then, did she?" Tommy shook his head. "And you believe she will keep the secret now?"

Tommy nodded. "I'm not going to hit her with it as soon as she walks in the door. I'll tell her only if I think that I need to."

Trent nodded. "It's okay with me." The other Rangers nodded their assent as well.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys. Go ahead and head on out. I'll call you if I need you."

The other Rangers left the Command Center through the secret entrance while Tommy headed toward the stairs at the opposite end of the large room. He ascended them, opened the door at the top and stepped into his home. He glanced at the clock. If he hurried, he just might be ready on time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer pulled her car into Tommy's driveway. She turned off the engine grabbed the bag and her purse from the seat next to her and got out. Her eyebrows rose as she looked up at the house. It seemed huge compared to the places she had lived. 'Is he married or has a family?'

As she approached the house, she couldn't believe that he could afford a house like this on a teacher's salary. Although it was none of her business, she knew herself well enough to know that curiosity would get the better of her. She climbed the three stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. From inside, she heard his voice call out, "Coming!"

He opened the door and smiled. He was glad he had worn chinos and a pullover. He had planned to wear jeans, but he realized that she would probably dress a little nicer since he had forgotten to tell her to dress comfortably. He looked her over. She looked nice enough to go out for dinner. A thought crossed his mind. Was that what she had been at the mall for when it was attacked?

"You look nice, Jennifer."

She bobbed in a short curtsey. "Why, thank you, kind sir. As do you."

They both laughed. He indicated the bag she was holding. "Can I take that from you?"

"Actually it's for you. My mother always told me never to go to someone's house for dinner empty handed. She just never said what to take!"

They laughed again as Tommy led the way to the kitchen. He set the bag on the counter and opened it. Inside was a six pack of soda, two half pints of ice cream (one of his favorite flavor, one of hers) and a small bouquet of mixed flowers. He raised an eyebrow at this last item and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged. "Can't go wrong with flowers, usually. But alcohol… that can be trouble."

He chuckled and put the ice cream in the freezer and the soda in the fridge. He turned back from the fridge and grimaced. "Sorry, did you want one? I also have beer, wine, milk, water and tea."

"Hmm. I'll have a beer if you are. Otherwise, I'll have tea. Thank you."

He grinned as he turned back to the fridge and pulled out two ice cold beers and handed her one. They opened their respective bottles, raised them in a sort of salute to each other and took a long pull. Tommy spoke.

"I'm going to put the food on the grill. Want to come out with me?"

"Sure." She followed him out onto the deck and gave a low whistle. The backyard was HUGE in spite of all the workout equipment. "Wow. This place is huge. You have a beautiful view too." She indicated the sunset that seemed to be almost in his backyard. Just beyond the tree line, she could see the ocean.

"I know. I love it." The pride was evident in his voice. "When I saw it, I just knew I had to have it. It just felt right, you know?"

Jennifer nodded and took another swallow of her beer. Tommy carefully laid the meat and vegetables on the grill. When he had finished, he returned his attention to her. "It seems like we have a lot to talk about. Where do you want to start?"

Jennifer swallowed hard. She knew that there were a number of things that she didn't want to talk about. When she had composed herself, she turned to face him and leaned on the railing of the deck. "Let's talk about you first, _Doctor_ Oliver. What are you a doctor of and how did you end up here?"

"My doctorate is in paleontology. I went to college for it after a couple of years of driving my uncle's race car. I made enough money from that to pay for college."

"You drove a race car?"

Tommy laughed. "Hey, after piloting those Zords, driving the cars was a snap. I did pretty well, too."

"I guess so. When did you move to Reefside? How did you find this beautiful house?"

"I moved here about a year ago. I knew the area I needed to be in and I knew what I wanted. So I bought this house and had quite a bit of renovation done. Some of the work I did myself."

"Do you live in this big house alone? I would think that would get lonely." 'Nosey!'

"It can. But I have my work and my students and my friends. Sometimes I find myself wishing for a little quiet time! I haven't really had any other serious relationships since Kim and I broke up."

"Oh. I didn't know that you two hadn't gotten back together. I ran into Jason about a year and a half ago, but he didn't say anything about it when I asked about you guys. All he said was that everyone was fine."

"I am fine. I got over that a long time ago. I just haven't really been looking for someone. I think that when the time is right, I'll know. The way my life works, she'll probably just fall into my lap."

Jennifer giggled. "I'll have to watch my step! I wouldn't want you to think that I was setting you up since you told me that." 'Oh, but I would love to be the right one.'

Tommy laughed. 'That might not be so bad. She understands part of what being a Ranger means.'

He turned to check the steaks. "So what have you been up to since you left Angel Grove?"

She was glad he had his back to her. "Cliff notes version - finished high school, two marriages, two divorces, back to school, got my degree, decided to teach, got my certificate, started applying, ended up here."

"Wow. That is the short version. Two marriages, huh? Any kids?"

Jennifer snorted. "Yeah, they both were."

Tommy grinned over his shoulder at her. "Not what I meant, but okay. Did you have any kids?"

"Yes." Jennifer said it so softly, he almost missed it. "I had a daughter - Rachel. I don't get to see her anymore." She was quiet for a moment and then shook herself. Before he could speak, Jennifer said, "Can we change the subject? I really don't want to get into that right now. It's rude to talk about depressing subjects when one has been invited out."

Tommy agreed to change the subject. He began to pull food off the grill. "Do you want to eat out here or inside? Either one is fine with me."

"Where is more secure?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the question. "Inside. Are you about ready to talk about whatever it was you wanted to discuss at the school?"

"Yeah. I think it might tie into something that happened at the mall today." She spoke casually, but Tommy could hear the tension in her voice.

"Let's eat first, and then we can talk about it. Can you get the door and my beer?"

"Sure." Jennifer picked up his drink, slid the door open and stepped aside so that he could step through first. They fixed their plates and sat down at the table. As they ate, they talked about Tommy's classes, Reefside High, housing in the area.

Suddenly, Tommy said, "You know, I have a guest room here. If you wanted to you could stay with me until you find a place." He held up his hand to forestall her protests. "I have plenty of room and there are times that I could use the company."

"If I do stay, I insist on paying rent and a part of the bills until I do find a place. I can help out around the house and yard, too. Of course, I don't even know if I have the job yet."

"You'll get it. Actually, you might be able to help me with my jobs too. Sometimes I could use a hand grading papers and with my student group."

"Okay. We can hammer out the details tomorrow." She wiped her mouth one last time and put her napkin on the table. She sighed comfortably. "God, that was a great meal. I haven't eaten like that in a while. Thanks a lot."

"No problem." He stood and picked up their plates. She rose as well, but he shook his head. "You are my guest. Enjoy it. When you move in, you'll be doing your fair share. Want coffee?"

"No thanks. I could stand to use the bathroom though."

"Down the hall, second door on your right."

"Thanks." Jennifer went to the bathroom, shut the door and leaned heavily on it for a moment. 'I'm going to be living with him?' Her heart raced at the thought. 'But can I?'

Tommy quickly cleared the rest of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He thought about what had been said - and not said. He decided he would look into it later. His mind turned to another part of their conversation. He was a little surprised at himself. He had never asked a woman to live with him before. True, they would only be roommates, but he was still surprised at how easy it had been. 'It's just because she's a friend.' Yeah, right. Maybe his flippant remark about the right woman falling into his lap might not have been so far off the mark after all.

He was startled to hear her voice behind him. "All done?"

"Yeah. Do you want anything before we sit down in the other room?"

"Thanks, but no. I think I might explode if I do." They both grinned and Tommy led the way to the living room.

Once they were comfortable, Tommy looked at her. "Okay, spill it. What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Look, we all know this routine... I do however, want to take a moment and thank everyone that read my story, but more importantly everyone who reviewed. They are my meat and potatoes - well, my hamburger and french fries anyway. Love to all.

Jennifer took a deep breath. "I know this isn't any of my business, but I have a very good reason for asking. Are you involved with the current Power Rangers?"

"Yes."

She was surprised by the direct answer. She had expected him to elude her. He could tell that she was surprised. He held out his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. On his wrist sat a wide band of a silver metal. In it was set a black gem about an inch and a half across. She looked at him curiously.

"My communicator and morpher. Why do you need to know?"

'I knew I should talk to him.' "After my interview, I realized that I forgot my pen in the principal's office. I opened the door and …"

"And what?"

"As I opened the door I saw the principal shape shift into someone else." Tommy sat bolt upright in his chair. "Then she waved her arm and opened up a portal. At least, that's what I think it was."

Tommy's mouth fell open. He scrambled to get his thoughts together. Then he remembered something she had said earlier. "And how does that tie into the mall?"

"When the monster fled the battle, he opened the same kind of portal."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elise Randall - she was involved with Mesagog? How? "Do you think that you could recognize the woman after she shifted if you saw her again?"

Jennifer hesitated. "I only saw her from the back and a small part of her profile. I don't know, but I'm willing to try."

Tommy made a decision. "Come with me." He got up and led Jennifer to the family room area. He reached up to one of the shelves and pulled on a lever she could barely see. A section of the shelves slid open like a door. Tommy beckoned her to follow and passed through the opening. She followed him down the stairs. A few steps down, she realized that the door had shut silently behind her. When she reached the bottom, her jaw dropped. It was her first time in a Command Center. She was surprised at the amount of equipment here.

The room was huge. All along one side of the room were mats for sparring and mounted on that wall were practice weapons and pads. The wall on the far side of the room was bare except for a small door in the far corner. On the wall opposite the work out area, there were shelves full of equipment and parts and a long desk with monitors on it. Against the wall nearest her, was a console that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Just off center of the room, were two more consoles placed back to back and there was a large metal table nearby. A woman sat at one of the center consoles.

"Hayley, I didn't know you were down here."

The young woman grinned. She saw the woman who had followed Tommy down the stairs and remembered the other Rangers had told her that Dr. O had a guest. Hayley studied the woman. Jennifer returned her appraisal. Hayley appeared to be about their age and had short brown hair and seemed to be average height. Tommy made the introductions.

"Hayley, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, Hayley."

"Nice to meet you." The two women spoke simultaneously.

"Hayley, I need you to pull up every picture we have of Elsa for Jennifer to look at."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked. Tommy beckoned to Jennifer again and pointed to the monitor in front of him. "Is that her?"

As she leaned over his shoulder to look at the monitor, he caught a whiff of her perfume. Her hair lightly brushed his neck and he shivered slightly; he wondered if she had noticed. He had learned a long time ago that his neck was very sensitive. He shifted in his chair to allow her enough space. 'What if she is the one I've been waiting for?' He was brought back to the present by Jennifer's sharp intake of breath.

"That's her."

"Damn it." 'How did I miss that?' He turned to Hayley. "Jennifer saw Miss Randall transform into Elsa."

Hayley gasped. "Does Elsa know that she saw?"

Tommy looked at Jennifer who shook her head. "I doubt it. I don't think she would have ignored the fact that someone might have told her secret. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"When I was at the mall, I felt like I was being watched. What if I was?" She had already given this a lot of thought. She paused to give them a chance to realize the implications, then continued. "I haven't felt like I've been watched since the battle, so everything might be all right."

"Do you think that we should warn the others?" Hayley asked.

"Not yet. If they know, they might let something slip and escalate things before we're ready."

"Especially Conner." Hayley remarked. "Lord knows, that boy doesn't think before he opens his mouth half the time."

Jennifer grinned. "Apparently, Hayley, he's not the only one."

Hayley looked startled. Tommy grimaced. "I hadn't told Jennifer everything yet. I was going to. I already asked the other Rangers if it was okay. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

Hayley glanced at her watch and jumped. "I didn't realize it was so late! I need to go so I can open the Cybercafe early."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy replied.

Hayley stood and walked to the wall farthest from the stairs that Jennifer and Tommy had come down. As Jennifer watched she pushed a button and another hidden door swung open. She left and the door swung silently shut.

"It's late. I should probably go too." Jennifer sighed. 'Not that I want to.'

'You don't have to.' "Tomorrow is Friday. Why don't you move your stuff in tomorrow? If you're moving in, that is. No sense in paying for a hotel longer than you have to."

"If you're sure you can put up with me." 'Please be sure.'

"I think I can stand it."

"Thank you so much, Tommy." She was so excited she didn't even think. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Startled, he nearly lost his balance and wrapped his arms around her to maintain it. He was surprised at the shock that ran up his arms and into his heart - and other places. His arms tightened around her. 'Is it because it has been so long or is she the one?'

Jennifer almost regretted her impulsive hug. She hadn't expected her heart to kick into overdrive at the contact. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt the electric shock that raced over her. The last thing she expected was him to tighten his arms around her. They stayed in the embrace for a minute and then both eased back.

"Sorry." Jennifer blushed and looked at the floor. 'I'm not really sorry, but I don't want him to be uncomfortable.'

"I'm not." Tommy said very softly. Then he said louder, "I didn't mind." He reached over, hooked his fingers under her chin and raised it so that she had to look into his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come on." he said and they went back upstairs. He went to the kitchen and dug through a drawer for a minute. He returned with a key to his front door and handed it to her. "You can move your stuff in while I'm at work tomorrow. I'll be home about 3:30 or so and the other Rangers will be here about 4:00. You can meet them then."

"If you're sure…"

Tommy raised his hand to stop her. "I'm sure. Besides everything else, I think you'll be safer here."

'Everything else?' "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She picked up her purse and he followed her to the door and then out to the car. He stood in the driveway and watched her back out and then drive away.

Tommy arrived at his classroom five minutes before the bell. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he had not slept well. He had laid awake, thoughts chasing each other through his head. Jennifer's smile, the fight at the mall, her surprising skill, finding out that Elise was Elsa, how he felt when Jennifer hugged him. He wished he had given in to his impulse to kiss her, but he was concerned that he might have frightened her. 'But what if she hadn't been? What if she had kissed me back?'

Just then the door flew open. Trent, Ethan, Kira and Conner came in the classroom. "Hey, Dr. O."

Tommy smiled at them. "Hey guys." He was really proud of them. They had come a long way since they had gotten their powers. For a brief moment, he wondered if this was how Zordon had felt when the original team had lived up to their powers.

"Did you tell her yet?" Conner asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Not everything. She knows that I am involved with the team; she's seen the Command Center and met Hayley who, by the way, mentioned Conner's name. But you guys will meet her today at training."

The Rangers nodded their heads. As the other students began to come in the room, Kira covered quickly. "I had a question about the assignment, Dr. O."

"I'll take all questions after we go over the material, Kira. That might answer your question. Please take your seat." She nodded and sat down. Just then the bell rang and Tommy started his day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As usual, I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and showed patience with my slow updates. I know that the story might seem to be moving a little slowly, but if you hang in there, it WILL get better. And now, on with the show...

Jennifer broke down the third and final box and sighed. Everything was finally unpacked and organized. She glanced at the clock and was pleased to discover that she had time to take a hot shower before Tommy would be home. She took the boxes to the garage and headed to the bathroom. The hot water was soothing since she was still sore from the battle at the mall. She decided she would ask Tommy if she could use his workout equipment and if he might be willing to spar with her on occasion. She needed to practice her skills or she would lose them. She needed to stay sharp if she was going to be battling again. Her thoughts turned to Tommy as she soaped her body. Her imagination took flight as she imagined it was his hands stroking the soap over her skin. She realized what she was doing. She spun around and with a flick of her wrist, twisted the knob so that the water became frigidly cold. She forced herself to stand under the needle like spray until she was shivering uncontrollably. She turned the water off and toweled herself dry and wrapped the towel around herself. She headed to her room and got dressed. Her most comfortable black jeans and a t-shirt later, she headed out to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Tommy pulled his car into the driveway and was happy to see Jennifer's car. He had had a hard time getting her out of his head all day. He grabbed his briefcase and headed for the front door. To his surprise, the door swung open at his touch. Just then he heard a crash in the kitchen followed by a curse. He tossed his briefcase on the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Shit." Jennifer swore as she looked at the shards of glass on the floor. She looked around for something to clean up the mess.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer jumped at the sound of Tommy's voice. Tommy swiftly took in the scene.

"Yeah. I dropped a glass. Sorry." Jennifer started to step across the pieces glittering wickedly on the floor, but Tommy stopped her.

"Stay there." he commanded. "You'll cut yourself." he said as he looked at her bare feet. He stepped over to her, glass crunching under his shoes. He boosted her up onto the counter. Then he reached under the sink and pulled out a small dustpan and whisk broom. As he pulled back, he noticed an angry red mark on the top of her foot. He began cleaning up the glass. "What happened to your foot?"

Jennifer tucked her injured foot behind the other one and then she felt foolish for trying to hide it since he had already seen it. "I dropped a box on it and then the glass too. I've just been really clumsy today."

Soon the glass was all cleaned up and Tommy returned the broom and dustpan to their place under the sink. He then turned his attention to her foot. Jennifer started to protest, but he silenced her with a look. He looked at the injury more closely and realized that it was already purpling. He thought back to the battle at the mall and was almost certain this was the foot she had kicked the Tyrannodrone with. He touched the bruise gently. She sucked in a breath between her teeth at his touch. Jennifer was confused. It hurt when he touched the bruise, but her heart pounded at the gentleness of the touch.

"You really should stay off of it for a day or two." His voice was husky then he cleared his throat. "You need to give it a chance to get better."

"We'll see." was all she said.

"I need to get changed before the kids get here. They'll let themselves in. By the way, the front door wasn't latched."

"I thought it had when I came in with the last box. I'll be more careful in the future. Should I get out of your hair for your meeting?"

"No. They know you'll be here. Don't worry. They know their way around." Tommy helped her down off the counter and headed out of the kitchen.

"Tommy…" He turned and looked at her. She swallowed hard. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem." He turned and headed up the stairs toward his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! Just a quick note to thank my one loyal reader, Vamp468! Your encouragement keeps me going. THANKS!

OK - Standard disclaimers apply - and no suing the single mother! Enjoy!

Jennifer had just gotten another glass and filled it when she heard voices in the front hall. She went to check out the newest Power Rangers. She found herself face to face with four teenagers that she recognized. She smiled at them. The girl smiled back and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Kira Ford."

"Hi, Kira. I'm Jennifer Allen. Thank you for saving my briefcase yesterday."

"No problem. This is Ethan James, Trent Fernandez and Conner McKnight." Jennifer's eyes lit up in recognition at Conner's name.

"Nice to meet all of you." She looked them over. 'Tommy chose well.'

Kira and the boys returned her appraisal. They were all thinking the same thing. 'Can we trust her?'

Conner spoke first. "Who needs a drink?"

The teenagers requested water and when he returned from the kitchen, he tossed the bottles to the others keeping one for himself and one for Tommy. As he turned toward the family room, he called out, "Let's go."

The others followed, but Kira paused. "Coming?"

Jennifer returned the smile that Kira offered. "Yes, thanks." She followed the girl down the stairs to the Command Center. She stood near the edge of the mat and watched the teens begin to stretch and warm up. She had already set her drink down on a desk as she had come in and she thought about stretching out as well, but feared butting in where she might not be wanted. She caught a look in Kira's eyes, but before she could question it someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could think, she grabbed her attacker, dropped to one knee and flipped them over her shoulder onto the mat. She gasped as she realized who it was.

"Oh my God. Tommy, are you all right?"

"Well, that was the last thing I expected. I guess I don't have to worry about you getting mugged or anything." Tommy joked.

Ethan and Conner grabbed Tommy's arms and helped him up. Tommy turned to her. "Where did you learn that?"

Jennifer looked away for a moment then back to him. She opened her mouth reluctantly, but was saved from answering when the secret passage suddenly sprang open. Hayley rushed in. "Downtown - monster - attack." she gasped out between breaths.

Tommy immediately took charge. "All right, guys, let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Jennifer spoke.

"No you're not. You're staying here."

"Why? I can fight too! I can help!"

"No! You stay here and help Hayley, but you do NOT go out there." He looked at the team who took their places in the familiar formation.

"Dino Rangers - power up - Hah!" they called out with one voice.

Unhappily, Jennifer watched the Rangers leave the Command Center and took a seat next to Hayley. After a few moments of silence, Jennifer looked sideways at Hayley. "You don't really need my help, do you?"

"I might." offered Hayley. After another minute of silence, she spoke again. "He cares about you. That's why he wouldn't let you go. I think it would kill him if a friend got hurt when he could have prevented it."

Jennifer relaxed. Another thought crossed her mind. "Why don't the Rangers just teleport?"

"We don't have that kind of equipment."

Jennifer turned her attention to the monitor in front of her. The Rangers were just arriving at the scene of the monster attack. She watched helplessly as the battle raged on. After several minutes, she got up and paced for a while, and then she returned to her seat. She couldn't watch and she couldn't stay away. On one of her pacing trips around the Command Center, she slammed her fist into a punching bag that hung from the ceiling. The sound startled Hayley who jumped, but said nothing. Jennifer continued to attack the bag, punching and kicking it to release her frustration. 20 minutes later, Hayley spoke.

"They're on their way back. Everyone is all right."

Jennifer bent low and tried to catch her breath. "I'm going to get a shower and then I am going to order pizza. Are you and the kids going to stay?"

"We'll probably be here for a while, but we can leave before the pizza gets here."

Jennifer waved her hand. "That's not what I meant. I was wondering how many to order."

Hayley looked at her carefully. "I think we'll leave. We can have a pizza party another time." Jennifer nodded and headed up stairs.

She stood under the spray and cried. She had never realized how hard it would be to watch someone she cared about go off to battle when she had to stay behind. She cried out all the frustration that she had been unable to get rid of during her workout. Finally, she felt better. She washed her face and shut off the water. She stepped out, dried herself and got dressed. She tidied the bathroom and went to order pizza.

She hung up the phone and went to the mirror to comb her hair. There was a tap at the door. Jennifer called, "Come in."

Kira poked her head into the room. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed upset when we left. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she paused. "If you want to talk about anything, I'd be glad to listen. I know we just met and all, but…"

Jennifer spoke softly. "Thank you, Kira. I'm used to having friends around to vent to, but I'm still new here. I haven't really made any friends yet. I would be happy to count you among my first."

"I would be honored." Kira smiled and the two hugged. "I gotta go, but I'm sure I'll see you soon." At the door, Kira looked over her shoulder and said quietly, "Try not to give Dr. O too hard a time. He was just doing what he thought was best."

Jennifer nodded and Kira left, closing the door behind her. Jennifer finished her hair and grabbed some money out of her purse to pay for the pizzas adding a hefty tip for the delivery boy. She stuck the money in her pocket and left her room. She could hear the shower going upstairs. She settled herself in front of the television and flipped through the channels. Just a minute after she heard the shower turn off, the doorbell rang. Jennifer paid for the pizzas and made sure the door was shut and locked behind him. She set the boxes down in the kitchen and opened them inhaling the aroma of the pizzas. Suddenly starving, she grabbed plates and napkins, loaded one and sat down to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to the few who have been reading my story and have reviewed. Sorry about the long delays between chapters - real life strikes again! Hopefully I will be getting another chapter up soon. Usual disclaimers apply.

Tommy felt better after his shower. He hadn't meant to snap at Jennifer like that, but she wasn't a Ranger. If she got hurt, he would blame himself and he didn't know if he could deal with that. He heard the doorbell and remembered that Hayley had told him that Jennifer was going to order pizza. He hurriedly dressed to go eat before the pizzas got cold.

He found her in the living room sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. A cold beer sat on the end table at her elbow. She swallowed the mouthful she had and looked at him. "Pizza's on the counter. Do you want me to fix you a plate?" Her tone was calm and quiet.

He shook his head. "No, I'll do it." He turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "I'm sorry."

She turned toward him. "I am too. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." They smiled at each other and he turned and went to get his dinner. He returned with a heaping plate and a beer for himself and they ate in companionable silence. When they finished, Jennifer reached over to pick up his plate, but Tommy shook his head. "Leave it for a while. I want to talk to you."

Jennifer sat her plate down and turned on the couch to face him. She waited for him to speak.

"Where did you learn to fight like you did at the mall? The girl I knew couldn't have done those moves."

Jennifer hesitated. "I learned from friends. There was a time in my life when I had to learn to defend myself."

"Why? Did it have something to do with one of your marriages?"

"No, nothing like that. It's a long story and difficult to believe."

"Jen, I have seen a lot of things that most people wouldn't believe. Being a Power Ranger reminds me that there are a lot of hard to believe things out there. Hard to believe doesn't make them any less true - or real."

Jennifer sighed. "I had already been through both my divorces and a - death in the family. While I was out walking one day, I was unaware that a dimensional door had opened in front of me and I stepped through it."

"What?"

"You've had it happen to you before. Anyway, when I looked around, I didn't recognize where I was and I didn't recognize the two people that were waiting for me. It wasn't long before I learned that I was now in New York and in an alternate universe. At the time I thought that I was terrified, but little did I know what real terror was." Her eyes slipped out of focus as she remembered. She shook her head and returned to the present. "To make a long story short, I had to learn to fight to stay alive and to keep my friends alive."

"That must have been a difficult adjustment to make."

"You have no idea. It took me a few days just to get my bearings and to realize that this was what my life would be - that I was going to have to fight for my life and the lives of my friends nearly everyday."

"How did you keep it together? I would have lost my mind."

"I believed deep in my heart that I would come back when I had done what I was sent there to do. I guess I didn't really _know_ but I had to believe or I _would_ have lost my mind. My friends helped me a great deal. I miss them and I wish I knew how they are doing."

"And these are the friends that taught you to fight?"

"Yes. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have been much help to them. I learned martial arts mostly, but I learned other skills too. I don't know which kinds of martial arts I learned. My teacher knew several kinds and was skilled at all of them. You probably could figure out which ones better than I could. I spent weeks training. I also discovered that I had powers and those helped me to survive after I learned to master them."

"What were your powers?"

Jennifer frowned. "Telepathy, telekinesis and healing were my stable powers, but I went through a series of other powers that were not as stable. We never did figure out why that happened."

"Do you still have them?"

"Not that I know of. I didn't have a use for them when I came back. My training stayed with me, though. I think if I did have my powers, I'd know. It's interesting how time runs differently in the two worlds. I know I was there for at least five years, but when I returned; I discovered that I had been missing for only a couple of months." Jennifer yawned and glanced at her watch.

"What time is it?"

"11:00. I think I'm ready for bed." She stretched and stood, grabbed their plates and bottles and headed for the kitchen. She rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher and threw out the bottles. As she passed through the living room, she saw that Tommy was still where she had left him. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Tommy. You let me know how much rent is and I'll get it to you."

Tommy waved his had dismissively. "We'll figure it out later. I might need your help with a few things tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"No problem. Just let me know. Good night."

"Good night." Jennifer went to her room and shut the door. As she changed into her pajamas, she reflected on what she had told him. She deliberately hadn't told him the entire story. It had become a habit to edit herself when she was talking to people. When she was in the other world, saying too much could compromise someone else's safety. When she returned, she knew people would have thought that she had lost her mind if she told them what had happened to her. She usually pretended she didn't remember. She climbed into bed, shut off her light and quickly fell asleep.

Tommy pondered what she had told him. Once again, he had the feeling that there had been a lot that hadn't been said. He had questions, but he didn't want to push her. He believed she would tell him more when she trusted him enough. He decided that he should probably go to bed too and pursue his train of thought tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed (both of you!) I hope to post a second chapter this week - keep your fingers crossed!

_Jennifer looked at the battle going on around her. She had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as she took down her opponent. The battle was finally winding down and she was tired of it all. She started to move toward the youngest member of the group to help her when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Her teacher was already battling three opponents and didn't see a fourth coming up behind him._

"_Look out!" Jennifer screamed to be heard over everything. Time slowed down to almost a crawl as she launched herself toward the fourth man. She knew she would be too late, but she refused to give up. He had come with in striking range of her mentor and drew back to do so. She could see the sunlight glitter wickedly on the blade of a knife that had to be eight inches long or more. She shouted again as the knife swept up in a sharp arc and caught him in the back near his kidney. Angry now, she attacked her teacher's opponents. Fueled by her rage, she took all four down with near fatal accuracy. After she was sure that the enemy was defeated, she turned her attention to her injured teammate. He was barely conscious as he looked at her._

"_Not bad, rookie. Get me back home. I'll be okay then." At that, he promptly passed out._

"_NO! Wake up!" Jennifer moaned to herself. 'Not another injury to the team!' She checked his pulse and found that it was weak and thready, fading. She knew that she couldn't carry him for any distance by herself. As his blood soaked through the knees of her uniform, she hit his communicator and called for help. 'Don't let him die. Please don't let him die.'_

Jennifer sat up with a start and looked around the room, gasping for air. For a moment, she didn't remember where she was, and then it all came back with a rush. She climbed out of bed and crept down the hall to the bathroom. Once there, she washed her face with cold water to rid herself of the last of the cobwebs. She knew she would not be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. She glanced at her watch, saw that it was 6:00 and she decided that she was up for the day. She went to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee and went to her room to get dressed.

She returned to the kitchen 15 minutes later, barefoot, dressed in workout clothes, hair brushed and pulled up into a high tight braid. She poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin out of the cupboard. She looked out the patio door at the beautiful sunrise and decided to eat outside before she started her workout. She hated working out but she knew she needed to, especially if she would end up in any more battles. She ate quickly and drank her coffee. Then she headed down the steps of the deck to the yard and began to stretch out. After she was thoroughly stretched out and warm, she began going through one kata after another for practice.

Tommy woke slowly. He was enjoying the feeling of not having to jump up and go for his run before getting ready for work. He sighed and turned over to get comfortable. His eye caught the clock just before he dozed back off. A second later, he snapped awake. 'I can't believe I slept until 8:00! That's what happens when you can't sleep.' he told himself.

This was the second night in a row that he had not slept well. He had a lot to think about and it was difficult to turn his brain off and sleep. He decided that he needed to get up, so he stretched and kicked the covers back. As he stood, he heard a noise from outside. His bedroom looked out over the backyard so he guessed that the sound was coming from there. He moved over to the French doors that opened onto a small balcony, shifted the curtain and peeked out.

Down in the yard, he could see Jennifer going through the motions of a kata that he knew well. It was a fairly advanced one, but he could see that she had enough skill to handle it. He watched as she completed it and then she moved to a new starting position. She started a new kata - one that he recognized as a beginner level kata - and saw that she was having trouble with it. As he watched, she stopped and restarted a couple of times as if she had forgotten parts of it. 'It would be nice to have someone to spar with again.' With that thought, he quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and dressed in fresh workout clothes.

Jennifer shook her head disgustedly. Why couldn't she remember the kata? She decided to take a break and hoped that would help her memory. As she climbed the stairs to the deck, she debated whether meditating would help her remember and decided that it couldn't hurt to try. She sat on the twelve inch railing of the deck with her back to the door, crossed her legs, put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

Tommy opened his door and inhaled the aroma of brewed coffee. He couldn't figure out how he had slept through one of his favorite smells, but assumed that between his door being closed and how tired he was it was to be expected. He poured himself a cup and stepped over to the patio door. He saw Jennifer sitting on the railing and raised an eyebrow. He slid the door open, stepped onto the deck and closed it gently so as not to startle her.

"Good morning, Tommy." she said, not turning around.

"Morning." he replied. "Sorry I wasn't up sooner. Been up long?"

She chuckled. "Define 'long'. I feel better since I stretched out a bit."

"I saw you. You look like you know what you're doing."

"I didn't wake you, did I? I was trying to be quiet, but some moves need shouts."

Tommy shook his head. "No. I'm usually up earlier than this for my workout and run - which I'm getting ready to go on. Do you want to go with me?"

Jennifer considered his proposal. "I can try. I doubt that I can make the miles that you can. How far do you go roundtrip?"

"About three miles. We can do less if you want to."

The words were barely out of his mouth when she began shaking her head. "I can't do that much, but there is no reason for you to shorten your run for me. I'll do what I can and when I can't run anymore, I'll walk back. Let me go put some socks and shoes on." Jennifer unfolded her legs, swung them over the railing and hopped down.

"Good. That will give me enough time to finish my coffee. Thanks, by the way, for making it this morning."

She offered him a sunny smile. "Not a problem." She went into the house to get ready. A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen, ready to go. Tommy was rinsing his cup and putting it into the dishwasher. He looked up. "Ready when you are." she said.

Tommy led her out the patio door and down into the yard. At the back corner, there was a path that she had not noticed before. They stretched a little and began their run. Jennifer realized that he had slowed his pace to match hers. Not wanting to slow him down, she sped up a little bit. She had never done her daily runs at this pace and didn't know how long she could keep it up but she was determined to try her best. They didn't speak as they ran, but they quickly became aware that they were running in rhythm with each other.

Jennifer was ready to quit when the endorphins kicked in and bought her a little more time. She didn't know how far they had gone, but she knew that she had gone farther than she ever had. She knew that she wouldn't make it, but she was still pretty proud of herself. She had never gotten to the rush of it and found that she liked it. Finally, she staggered to a halt, gasping for air. Tommy turned and jogged back to her.

"Not much farther." he encouraged her. "You can make it."

She shook her head and groaned. He held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her along until she found her rhythm. He slowed his pace a bit to match hers. A little while later, Jennifer caught sight of the backyard through the trees. "At last!" she thought gratefully.

Almost as soon as she broke the tree line into the backyard, Jennifer dropped to her knees and clutched the stitch in her side. She knew that she couldn't rest like this for long or her muscles would cramp up. She focused on getting her breathing under control. When she was able, she sat up and began to do a few cool down stretches so her muscles wouldn't tighten up too much. As she stretched, she watched Tommy flow through a series of moves and was surprised at how many of them she knew.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! _Three_ reviews! You guys are really great and very supportive. And look - I updated only one day later! At this rate, I might even be able to update again this week!

Tommy loved his workouts - especially in the morning. He decided to ask Jen to spar with him after she recovered. He was impressed with her willingness to push herself past her obvious exhaustion and guessed it had something to do with her 'other life'. He glanced at Jennifer to see how she was doing and caught her watching him.

Jennifer colored slightly at being caught watching him. To cover her embarrassment, she asked, "I don't suppose you could use a sparring partner, could you?"

She was pleased when he nodded. "Actually, I could. I've been teaching the Rangers, but none of them are close enough to my level to present a challenge. You, on the other hand, seem to have a good grip on some pretty advanced skills. I think that, combined with whatever skills you learned while you were in the other world, will give me the opportunity to push my skills a bit."

She smiled. "I don't know about all that, but I'm willing to give it a shot. I'm kind of hoping to push myself a little bit too. Shall we begin?" she asked, bowing to show respect without taking her eyes from his.

He grinned back and returned her bow. They circled each other for a moment before Tommy launched an attack. Jennifer parried the blow neatly and countered with an attack of her own. Tommy dodged her attack and, with a grin, threw himself wholeheartedly into the match. They continued to spar for another half hour. They stopped when Tommy's communicator went off.

"Go ahead" said Tommy. Jennifer started to move away to give him privacy, but he shook his head and motioned her to wait.

Kira's voice came through the device. "Morning, Dr. O. We wanted to know if we were going to have practice today or not."

Tommy thought for a moment. "We really should. Do you have a gig tonight?"

"Yeah, I do. It's at the Cybercafe, as usual. Hey, are you and Jennifer coming?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Jennifer, who shrugged and mouthed "Whatever".

"Sure, we'll be there" Tommy decided for them both. "As for practice, how about one o'clock or so? That will give everyone time to get ready afterwards."

"Okay, Dr. O. I'll tell the others. Kira out."

Tommy looked at Jennifer. "We can keep sparring if you want to. I've got about another half hour before I need to start my weekend chores."

Jennifer considered her options. "What needs to be done?"

"This weekend - house cleaning, laundry, mow the lawn and other assorted yard work."

"If we work on it together, we can get most of it knocked out before the Rangers get here. I need to do a little laundry myself, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. You live here now, so feel free to use whatever you need." Tommy smiled "Just remember - you break it, you bought it."

Jennifer laughed as they headed toward the house. Tommy showed her where his cleaning supplies and washer and dryer lived and told her to help herself. He decided he was going to start on the yard work and headed back outside. As Tommy hauled out the lawn mower and began cutting the grass, Jennifer started laundry and started to clean the first floor.

By the time Tommy was done with the grass, Jennifer had finished the first floor and switched over her laundry. She stepped outside and told him that she was finished with the washer and he could start his clothes, which he did. He returned to the yard to finish the outside work and Jennifer began cleaning the upstairs.

She hesitated briefly at the door to his bedroom and then turned away. She decided to leave it and headed downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the voices of the Rangers and the buzz of the timer on the dryer. Jennifer called out, "Hi, guys. I'm back here and T - Dr. O is outside."

Kira bounced into the kitchen. "Hi, Ms. Allen."

Jennifer smiled at her energy. "Call me Jen or Jenny, please, Kira. Besides, it would be Mrs. Allen since divorced women keep the title of Mrs."

"Okay, Jenny. What are you up to today? Are you going to help Dr. O train us? Or maybe train with us? Unless you have something else to do." Kira added as an afterthought.

Jenny laughed. "You certainly have a lot of energy today. Excited about your 'gig' tonight? Do you have a band?"

"Yes and yes. Mostly I play at the Cybercafe - you know - Hayley's coffeehouse. Someday I might make a go of it, but for right now, playing at the Cybercafe is enough for me. You never answered my questions."

While they were talking, Jenny had pulled her laundry out of the dryer and was in the process of tossing Tommy's clothes into the dryer. She started them and grabbed her basket. She headed out of the laundry room and didn't notice that Tommy had come inside as she answered Kira. "Well, the housecleaning is almost finished and I need to take care of my clothes before they wrinkle, but I have nothing else planned. I don't know about the training since nothing specific was said to me."

"You can come down with us." Tommy said, catching her off guard. "If you are up to it, I might need you to help me demonstrate a couple of new moves. That is, if they are ready for them."

Tommy saw a sparkle of humor in her eyes as she gave him a short bow. "I'll be down in a few minutes. I just need to take care of my laundry."

Jenny went to her room to deal with her clothes. She heard the other's voices fade as they headed down to the Command Center. She hummed to herself as she moved around the room. After she finished, she headed toward the door. Suddenly, she felt weird. It seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place the sensation. She shook off the feeling and headed toward the Command Center as well.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers. The damn plot bunnies kept me up all night. The good news (for you) is that I'll be able to update a lot for like the next week or so.

Tommy had led the Rangers through some warm-ups and then instructed them to spar with each other until Jenny joined them. He allowed his mind to wander briefly. He felt he had a good feel for the level of Jenny's skills and that helped him decide how hard he could push himself - and her - when they worked out together. He became aware of the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs behind him and looked in that direction.

Jenny came down the stairs, moved to stand near Tommy and watched the Rangers for a few minutes. She noticed that Conner had a hole in his defense big enough to drive a Mack truck through. She quietly mentioned this to Tommy, who nodded. "I noticed that, too. I've tried to break him of it, but nothing has worked."

"Mind if I give it a try?"

"Go ahead." Tommy halted the Rangers and called Kira, Trent and Ethan off the mat. Jenny slipped her shoes off and stepped onto the mat. "Conner, you are going to spar with Jenny. She thinks that she can break you of that habit you have of leaving that hole in your defense."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Dr. O, it's not that big of a deal. I can counter it."

"Prove it." Jenny said and then lunged toward him. Barely three minutes later, she had him flat on his back with her knife pointed at his throat. She spoke softly. "Now what? How do you get out of this alive?"

Conner froze; his mind raced frantically trying to find a way out, but came up blank. No one moved for several moments, then Jenny spoke again, her voice still soft but it carried to the others. "This is no game, Conner. I have never been a Ranger, but I have had to fight for my life. One bad mistake can cost you your life, the lives of your teammates or even worse - it can cost an innocent bystander their life."

Jenny stood and put her knife away with one swift move that made it seem like it just disappeared. She held out a hand to Conner to help him up, which he accepted. He and the other young Rangers were visibly shaken by what she had said. The silence was broken when Tommy spoke. "Okay, guys. Change partners and practice again."

Jenny moved back to where she had stood before. Tommy spoke in an undertone. "I think the knife was a bit much, don't you?"

She gave him her full attention. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time to get the point across." she apologized.

Tommy nodded. "But they are just kids and they have had to grow up pretty fast as it is. Just don't push them too far too fast."

Jennifer nodded and returned her attention to the matches on the mat. She noticed that Conner had closed the hole in his defense to almost nothing. It was a harsh lesson, she admitted to herself, but she hoped it would stick with him as it had her. A little while later, Tommy stopped them again and started to teach them a new attack and the defense to counter it. Jenny helped him to demonstrate them and moved back off the mat. She felt odd again, but this time it wouldn't go away. She sat down in a chair and tried to focus on what was going on in front of her.

Tommy moved off the mat and watched the four teens as they worked on the new moves that he had taught them. He looked over at Jenny to say something and was startled by her appearance. She looked slightly green and her eyes were out of focus. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jenny blinked and looked at him. "I…think so. I just felt weird for a minute."

"Weird how?"

Jenny started to shake her head and then stopped immediately. "I'm not sure. Just …weird."

"Are you okay now?"

"It's getting better. It almost seemed familiar somehow but I don't know why." Jenny decided to change the subject. "Isn't it almost time to stop practice?"

Tommy glanced at his watch. "Soon. Maybe another half hour."

Suddenly, Jenny heard something. "What is that?"

"What?"

"That buzzing noise. Don't you hear it?"

Tommy shook his head. "Maybe it's tinnitus - you know a ringing or buzzing in the ear?"

"Maybe." Experimentally, Jenny plugged her ears. "Nope. I can't hear it when I plug my ears so it's not that. Maybe I'll go upstairs for a little while."

"We could stay in tonight if you want to."

Jenny offered Tommy a small smile. "Even if I decide to stay in, you don't have to. I am a big girl, you know. And I don't just mean in size, either."

Tommy chuckled. "We'll talk about it later. Go ahead upstairs."

Jenny headed upstairs and noticed the buzzing sound was getting louder. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and winced at the volume. She followed the sound through the kitchen and discovered the source - the dryer. She opened the door and the noise stopped. She sighed in relief, reached to turn the buzzer down and realized that it was only about halfway up. She frowned as she began to pull the clothes out of the dryer. Absentmindedly, she began folding the laundry as she thought. She knew the buzzer hadn't been that loud when it had gone off before when her clothes were done. What was going on here?

Jenny stopped folding the laundry and frowned at it. She had the feeling she would be able to hear the Rangers in the Command Center if she wanted to. An idea popped into her head, but she dismissed it just as quickly as it came. She returned to folding the laundry and - finally realizing it was Tommy's - gathered it up, took it upstairs and set it all neatly on the foot of his bed. She returned downstairs and realized that a number of sounds were amplified. As she tried to sort out all the sounds, they began to fade until their volume was back to normal. She went out to the deck to think.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Two in one day! Don't get used to it though. Never know when the plot bunnies will decide to go on vacation or real life will intrude. Thanks to my three loyal readers and reviewers!

"All right, guys, that's enough for today."

Kira looked around. "Dr. O, where's Jenny?"

"She went upstairs. She wasn't feeling well."

"Are you still coming to hear me tonight?"

"Unless she's really sick, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it." Tommy assured her. "Are you guys going to be there too?"

The boys all voiced their assent. Tommy spoke again. "You guys can let yourselves out. I've got a couple of things I need to do before tonight."

"Mind if I come up?" Kira queried. "I'd like to see Jenny for a minute if she's up to it."

"Sure." Tommy led the way upstairs. They stepped into the kitchen and saw Jenny on the deck. Together they crossed the kitchen and went out the sliding door.

Kira spoke first. "How are you doing?"

Jenny looked around and smiled at the girl. "I'm fine. Whatever was bothering me is gone now. Unless it happens again, I don't see why I can't make your show tonight."

"Good. I'm really excited about you hearing me play. I'd love to have a new pair of ears and an unbiased opinion."

"Don't count on my opinion being unbiased. I wouldn't want to take a chance on alienating my first new friend!"

Kira snorted. "True friends tell the truth - even if it hurts."

"I'll remember that. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I need to do a bunch of stuff to get ready for tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Kira bade them both farewell and left. Tommy walked over to the railing, leaned against it and fixed his gaze on Jenny. He realized that she was no longer green and her eyes were clear. "So - are you really all right?"

She returned his look. "Yes."

"Did you figure out what you heard?"

She frowned. "It was the dryer buzzer."

Tommy's mouth fell open. "That's impossible. The Command Center is nearly soundproof. The only way you should have been able to hear it is if the door was open at the top of the stairs and then I would have heard it too."

"I thought as much."

"So what's going on?"

"I don't know. I have a couple of ideas, but I don't want to talk about them until I have worked them out some more."

"At least tell me about one of your ideas. I might be able to help."

"It's possible that all the time I spent in the other world might have mutated my genes. There might have been other signs before this, but I just missed them. Depending on what happened, I might have just assumed it was a coincidence."

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he considered this new information. "But if that's true, doesn't it make more sense for you to have one of your stable powers from the other world?"

Jenny looked at him, exasperated. "If it made sense, it wouldn't be a mutation. Mutations in the other world are random with no rhyme or reason that they can determine."

"There were mutations there? You hadn't mentioned that before."

Jenny mentally cursed her loose tongue. This conversation was headed into dangerous waters and she didn't want to go there tonight. "Yes, there were. But that world is in my past."

"Not if that's what is affecting your present. We need to talk about this in more detail, but not tonight. I have a feeling that if we get into that discussion, we'll never make it to the café and I promised Kira that I would be there unless you were deathly ill."

"Not that it matters now since I'm feeling better, but you should go even if I were deathly ill. You promised her, after all. She would be very disappointed if you didn't show. She looks up to you."

"I know. Sometimes it seems impossible to live up to their expectations, but fortunately, I haven't let them down yet."

"Don't start now." Jenny stood. "Come on. We need to get ready to go. Oh, and by the way, I didn't clean your room. I left that up to you."

As they headed into the house, Tommy teased her. "You cleaned the whole rest of the house, but you couldn't clean one little bedroom?"

Jenny teased back. "Knock it off or the next thing I do will be to organize your office and the Command Center."

Tommy shuddered theatrically. "I wouldn't be able to find anything for months." He turned toward the laundry room.

"Forget it. I folded your clothes already. They're up on your bed."

Tommy colored slightly. "You folded my laundry?"

Jenny suppressed the urge to giggle at his discomfort. "Yes. It's no big deal, Tommy. I did it automatically while I was thinking about what was wrong with me. It's a habit after two husbands and a child to fold whatever laundry there is."

"Thanks."

"No problem. When do you want to leave? How nice should I dress?"

"If you want to, we could grab some dinner on the way. We would need to leave in about an hour if you do. As far as what to wear, something on the level of what you wore the other night would be fine."

She nodded. "Okay. Then I'll meet you down here in about an hour. Dinner is my treat if you'll drive and choose the place."

"We'll see. By the way, the hot water heater is more than big enough for us both to shower at the same time and still have plenty of hot water left over."

"Cool." Jenny headed for her room and Tommy headed upstairs. Just under an hour later, they appeared at the same time. Jennifer was wearing a casual mid calf length skirt in a forest green with a matching two piece top and black low heeled boots. Tommy had chosen black slacks, a black short sleeve pullover, a gray button down shirt on top with the sleeves rolled to three quarter length and black loafers.


	13. Chapter 13

"You look very nice." Tommy told her, looking over the outfit she had chosen. 'Wow!'

She tried not to stare. "You don't clean up too bad yourself, my friend. Are we ready to go?"

Tommy grabbed a windbreaker out of the front closet. "We are now. You might need a jacket later."

She held up a shawl that he hadn't noticed before. "Got it covered." He opened the door for her, ushered her to his car and opened that door as well. 'Chivalry is definitely not dead as far as he's concerned. I could get used to this.'

They talked all the way to the restaurant about light hearted subjects, avoiding anything too heavy. Tommy had decided that tonight would be for relaxing and they could tackle the tougher stuff another time. They arrived at the restaurant and Tommy said, "I hope Italian is okay."

"Definitely." They got out of the car and Tommy frowned.

"I would have opened the door for you."

Jenny drew in a breath. "Um, yeah, I realize that. I gotta ask - do you do that for all women?"

"Not all women. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Did I offend you?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just not used to that kind of treatment." She smiled. "The only time a guy has opened the car door for me is when we were on a first or second date. Not for everyday or even casual dates."

"Well, I don't know about them, but my mother raised me to be a gentleman and she would have my head if I let a woman open her own door when I invited her out. So, as long as you're not offended, why not just enjoy it?"

'Because it feels too much like a date and I could get the wrong idea.' "Okay. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it."

Tommy held out his elbow for her to take. "All is forgiven, milady. Shall we go?"

Jenny giggled and took his arm. "Why yes, kind sir, we shall." They shared a laugh and entered the restaurant. Tommy had had the foresight to call ahead and make reservations so they were seated quickly. They perused their menus and made their choices.

Just before the server came to their table, Tommy asked, "Do you drink wine? They have some wonderful selections here."

Jenny debated for a moment. "Occasionally. I don't drink it often or very much since I tend to run off at the mouth when I do."

"Really? Like what, you tell secrets?"

"I have."

"Yours or other people's?"

"Mine. Plus I tend to say or do things that I shouldn't - like sing in public. When I've had a few that can be really ugly. Sober, I'm not too bad, but buzzed-" Jenny let the rest of the thought hang in the air and grimaced. Tommy filed the information away for future reference. Just then, the server approached their table and asked for their orders. They ordered and Tommy requested a carafe of wine as well. After the server walked away, Tommy looked at her.

"Why not?" he said in answer to the question in her eyes. "I thought that we could use this time to get to know each other better. There won't be enough to get you buzzed so you're safe."

"Okay. There's a lot that we can't talk about in public, but what do you want to know?"

"Let's see. Tell me about your marriages."

Jenny sighed. "They both were disasters from the word go. The first marriage was pretty much right out of high school. Hindsight being what it is I realize now that I married so fast to escape my home life. I wasn't happy there so I took the first out I had. Big mistake. Fortunately, we were able to part on good terms in spite of everything."

"Everything?"

"He was having an affair with a friend of mine. I didn't realize that he was having an affair with her when he introduced us. He just told me that she was a coworker. She and I became friends and then it all came out."

Tommy winced. "Ouch. What about the second marriage?"

"Got married because I was pregnant and I thought that I loved him. On top of that, it was a rebound thing, I realized later. That one fell apart for the same reason."

"He had an affair too?"

"With a friend of mine. They both claim that it didn't start until after we had separated, but that was blown out of the water when she gave birth about seven months later to his son. They tried to tell me that the baby was a preemie, but the baby went home almost right away. Preemies are usually kept at the hospital for a few days for tests to make sure that they are all right." The server delivered their wine and Tommy poured for them both.

"What about your daughter?"

Jenny smiled briefly. "Rachel. She was a beautiful baby and really smart too. She learned things quickly."

Realizing that he was about to step into dangerous territory, Tommy quietly asked the question that had been simmering in the back of his mind since the first night. "Why don't you get to see her anymore?"

Uncomfortable, Jenny looked away for a moment, took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Because she's dead."

Tommy sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Drunk driver. She was on her way home from her visitation with her father when the drunk driver ran a red light and hit them head on. She might have lived if her father had made sure that she was wearing her seat belt." Jenny's insides twisted at the memory. She had shed her tears over her precious daughter's death and she refused to cry in public. She clamped down on the sadness and looked at Tommy with clear eyes. The sympathy she read in his gaze almost broke her, but she held on.

Tommy reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm so sorry. No parent should have to go through that kind of loss." He ignored the shock that ran up his arm.

"I'm - okay now. It was very hard at first. I know I wasn't the best parent, but I nearly killed someone when they suggested that she might be better off now that she was at peace."

"Someone actually said that?"

"Yes." Their food arrived and Jenny decided that a change of subject was in order. "Tell me about your racing and college days."

Tommy told her stories as they ate, making her laugh. The depressing moment was quickly forgotten and the rest of the meal passed quickly. They both declined dessert. Tommy requested the check and a good natured argument took place about who would pay it. Finally, they agreed to split it. The check paid, they left the restaurant and headed to the Cybercafe.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Help! The plot bunnies are trying to smother me! They insist that I keep on writing instead of doing other things like going to work, doing the housework, taking care of my kid, etc. We're in negotiations now. ;) Hopefully, I can keep writing and keep up my responsibilities. I have lost my main beta reader, so any plot holes and grammar problems are entirely my fault. If my readers and reviewers find any problems, I hope you all will tell me! In the meantime, enjoy!

The coffeehouse was very busy due to the live entertainment. Tommy and Jenny looked around for places to sit and Tommy noticed that Ethan and Conner had a table adjacent to both the stage and the dance floor. Ethan looked up just then and waved them over. Tommy pointed out the table to Jenny and suggested that she go sit down while he got them something to drink. She agreed and wove her way through the tables toward the two teens. She sat down and chatted with the boys while she waited for Tommy to return. He arrived a few minutes later and handed her a fruit smoothie.

"In a few minutes, I'm going to go backstage and see Kira before they start."

"Okay. Tell her I said she'll do fine."

"Do you want to go back with me?"

"I don't think I will this time unless she wants me to."

Tommy nodded and turned his attention to Ethan. "Are you doing homework?"

Ethan looked up guiltily. "Yeah. I still have a few things to finish up, but I didn't want to miss Kira play."

Tommy shook his head. The talk turned to general subjects until Tommy rose to go see Kira. Jenny smiled at him as he excused himself and left. Conner commented, "Why does he always do that?"

"What?" asked Ethan.

"Say 'Excuse me' when he leaves like that."

"It's called manners, Conner." Jennifer said dryly. "You know, girls are into that kind of thing."

"That's, like, so old fashioned." he replied.

Before Jenny could respond, Tommy walked up to the table. "Jenny, Kira needs to see you."

"Needs to see me?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. All she would say is that it is a girl thing and I wouldn't understand."

Jenny rose quickly. "Which way?"

Tommy pointed to a door and said, "Through that door and turn to your right. You can't miss her."

Jenny followed the directions and soon found herself face to face with the young girl, who was agitated. Kira began talking very rapidly. "I am so glad you're here! I know I don't know you that well but I didn't know what else to do. I asked Hayley for help, but she can't help me and I was so afraid that you wouldn't be able to come but then Dr. O came back here and said that you were here and I don't know what else to do!"

"Kira!" Jenny spoke sharply. "Stop and breathe!" When the girl had followed the directions, Jenny spoke again, gently this time. "Now one thing at a time. What is wrong?"

"I can't leave to get what I need because there won't be enough time to go and get back. I need - I started -"

Jenny was puzzled for a moment, but then it became clear. "That time?"

Kira nodded her head miserably. "I need supplies - both medicinal and other. Hayley doesn't have what I need and she can't leave to get it. I tried to call my mom, but she went out with my dad."

"Relax. I've got you covered." Jenny reached into her purse, pulled out her emergency stash, extracted two Midol from it and pulled a pad from a small hidden pocket in her purse. She handed everything to the girl who knocked the pills back with a slug of bottled water that she pulled from her back pocket. Kira asked Jenny to wait a minute and she scurried into a nearby bathroom. Kira reappeared a couple of minutes later.

"Now I have to redo my makeup." Kira groused.

Jenny grinned. "The pills must be working already. Come on. We'll get you dolled up in no time." Ten minutes later, Jenny returned to the table.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked. Jenny smiled and nodded. "What was wrong?"

Jenny laughed. "Girl stuff. She was wrong and right. You might have understood, but you probably wouldn't have dealt with it well. Actually, I doubt that any man really understands."

Before Tommy could reply, Hayley stepped up onto the stage and announced Kira and her band. The group settled back to enjoy the music. As she listened to the band, Jenny was impressed. She realized that Kira really could go far if she wanted to. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. 45 minutes later, the band took a break. Tommy offered to go get drinks and everyone accepted. He walked toward the counter and a moment later, Kira walked up to the table.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"You are very good." Jenny praised her. "I think that you could make a go of it one day when you are ready."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, I really mean it."

"Thanks." Kira smiled. "Hey, where's Dr. O? I wanted to apologize to him for the way I acted earlier."

"He went to get drinks for all of us." Jenny looked over her shoulder for Tommy. She finally spotted him at the counter. He was standing with his back to the counter talking to a woman. From Jenny's viewpoint, it appeared to her that the woman was hitting on him. Tommy looked toward Jenny and locked eyes with her. He looked desperate to escape the woman and his eyes begged Jenny to help him. An idea popped in her head and she grinned. She turned to the others and said, "I'll be right back. I need to go rescue Dr. O."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to poke at my plot bunnies with sharp pointy sticks! ;P Glad you all are enjoying the story. Plan to post three chapters today as I won't be posting this weekend - I don't think. You never know, so keep your eyes open!

She walked over to him and smiled. "There you are, honey. I thought I'd come and see if you needed help." She looked at the other woman. "Who's your friend?"

"Who are you?" the other woman asked rudely.

"I'm Jenny. I'm sure Tommy's mentioned me."

"Actually, he hasn't."

Jenny turned her face up to Tommy and smiled. "Now, sweetheart, I know that you like having me all to yourself, but you need to tell people about us sometime." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You two are together?" the other woman asked doubtfully.

"Well, yes."

"Prove it." she challenged. She looked at Tommy. "Kiss her."

Jenny looked indignant. "We have enough respect for the other patrons of this establishment to keep our displays of affection to a minimum in public." She took Tommy's hand and threaded her fingers through his. "And we don't have to prove anything to you!"

Tommy saw an opportunity and took it. He reached over and lifted Jenny's chin. "I think we could, just this once, don't you, sweetheart?" he said mischievously. Before she could protest, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Jenny was immediately swept away by the power of the simple kiss and Tommy was lost momentarily as well. Reluctantly, Tommy pulled back and was pleased to see that she had swayed toward him in an attempt to keep the contact. Their eyes locked and neither of them noticed the woman stomp away.

Jenny looked away first, hoping he couldn't see her emotions in her eyes. "You're a good kisser." she said, clearing her throat.

"So are you." he answered. He turned, took the tray from a grinning Hayley and led Jenny back to the table. They discovered the three teens had been watching them and looking amused.

Kira spoke first, hoping in vain that the boys would follow her lead. "Sorry I was so rude earlier, Dr. O. I was totally freaking out. Thanks for coming back to see me."

"No problem, Kira. I'm glad everything is okay now."

"I've got to go back for the next set. I'll see you guys later."

After Kira walked away, Tommy and Jenny realized that both Conner and Ethan were staring at Jenny. "What?" both adults asked.

"So," Conner drawled "what are your intentions toward our teacher, friend, mentor and teammate?"

Jenny was startled for a moment - then she saw Ethan cover his grin and realized that she was being teased. She answered in her best overdone southern belle. "Why, Ah just love him to pieces and as soon as Ah can Ah'm gonna marry him and live happily ever after."

The three males laughed at her outrageous accent. "Just so we know." choked out Conner.

Tommy barely paid attention to the rest of the concert. He thought back to his flippant remark on the first day they had met back up. 'Maybe she did fall in my lap.'

Jenny tried to focus on the music, but her mind kept wandering back to the kiss they had shared. She knew it was meant in fun and to serve a purpose, but she couldn't help but wish that he had really meant it. She knew that she had strong feelings for him, but she shied away from calling them love. She wasn't afraid of love; just afraid of getting her hopes up and having them crash down around her again. Jenny returned her attention to the stage and realized that the band had begun to play a ballad-like song.

"Want to dance?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm not very good, but if you want to, I'd like that." she replied.

Tommy stood and held out his hand in answer. Jenny took it, stood and let him lead her to the dance floor. Tommy folded her hand in his and out his other hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. As Jenny relaxed into the steps of the dance, Tommy drew her closer and looked down into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her again, but wasn't sure if she would let him. Knowing his luck, she would kick his ass all over the dance floor if he tried it. He was surprised when the dance ended and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance." she said. Her heart was pounding at her daring. She wasn't used to being so forward, even for just a kiss on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure." he answered truthfully. He hadn't enjoyed dancing with anyone so much. He led her back to the table and they sat down.

Kira announced that they would play one more song for the night. After the song was over, the band disappeared backstage and a few minutes later, Kira walked up to the table and sat down between Jenny and Ethan. She had changed clothes and removed her stage makeup in record time and now she was ready to relax. "So how was the second set?"

"I loved the ballad." Jenny told her. "It was really beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it. It's new."

"Do you write all your own music or does the band help you?"

"I write all the lyrics and my guitar music and the band and I work out the rest together."

Jenny and Kira talked about music while Conner and Tommy talked about soccer. Ethan finished his homework and joined the conversation with the other guys. Half an hour later, Hayley announced closing. Jenny started to gather her things, but Kira stopped her. In a low voice she explained, "She doesn't mean us. We're often here after closing - and sometimes before it opens."

Jenny sat back once more. "Because of the - other - relationship?"

Kira nodded and returned to their earlier conversation. Soon, all the other patrons had left and only the Rangers, Hayley and Jenny remained. Trent was clearing the last of the tables and Hayley was putting away the dishes that had already been done. Finally, they joined the others at the table and talk turned to other subjects. After several minutes, Conner turned his attention to Jenny. "So what's your story? How do you know Dr. O and how did you end up here?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks again, loyal readers!

Phantom Rogue: Please stop glaring at the plot bunnies. They are nipping at my heels as much as they can! They even followed me to work yesterday and I had to explain to my best friend and coworker why I couldn't keep my mind on task. Thanks a lot! ;)

Vamp468: You find out a little more about her past later on. If you were feeling lucky that I did two updates in a row, you should be ecstatic with all that I have posted this week. If you're really lucky, next week might be more of the same. The school where I work is out next Thursday, so I will have lots of posting time in between job searches.

"I knew him in high school in Angel Grove. My family moved to Illinois the summer before my junior year where I finished high school. I got married right out of high school, went to school for a while, divorced, got pregnant, got married again, had my daughter, divorced again. Eventually I went back to school, got my teaching degree, went to an alternate universe, came back again, decided to try teaching, went to Angel Grove to try for a position, didn't get it and someone suggested that I try Reefside. So here I am."

"So where's your kid?" Conner asked rudely. Trent and Ethan kicked him under the table at the same time.

"Tommy and Hayley said, "Conner!"

"It's okay." Jenny said. 'Might as well get it out of the way. They'll find out sooner or later.' She looked Conner straight in the eyes. "She's dead."

Silence fell like a ton of bricks. Jenny held Conner's eyes a few seconds longer and then dropped her gaze to the table. She knew it would be too hard to see all those shocked and sympathetic looks. Tommy rested his hand on her right wrist as Kira did the same on her left. Jenny closed her eyes and struggled for control, but in spite of her efforts, one lone tear escaped and ran down her cheek. She took a deep breath, straightened her spine and raised her eyes. She focused on no one in particular and spoke. "I'm fine, guys. It's not like it happened yesterday. I've had years to deal with it."

Tommy could see the struggle in her eyes. He knew that she had had years while she was in the other world to deal with her loss, but had she? 'I really need to talk to Conner about his social skills and being tactful.'

It was Trent who changed the subject. "You went to an alternate universe? How long were you there?"

"Our time or their time?" For a moment, they thought that she was kidding, but one look at her face showed them that she was serious.

"Both." Ethan said.

Our time - about two months. Their time - about five years." Jenny and Tommy were amused by the stunned looks on the faces around them.

"Tell us about the other universe." requested Ethan.

"I was lucky. I had friends there. They helped me stay alive until I could take care of myself. They provided me a safe place to live and train and learn to use my powers."

Conner interrupted. "You had powers? What kind of powers?"

"I had powers that were stable - telepathy, telekinesis, and healing. I went through several others in the time that I was there. Sometimes they would change in the middle of a battle and I had to adapt quickly. It was rough but I survived."

"I don't get it. How can there be alternate universes?" Kira asked, puzzled.

"Well, I'll explain it to you the way it was explained to me. Everyday you have decisions to make, right?" Jenny waited for Kira to nod and then continued. "Well, each untaken path leads to another reality so there are an infinite number of other worlds."

"Were we in your other world?" asked Conner.

"Um - yes and no." Jenny realized that she had everyone's undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" Tommy inquired.

"There are people in the other world that look exactly like you, but they aren't you."

"Well, are they Power Rangers?" Conner demanded.

"Sort of." Jenny tried not to laugh. "In the other world, the Power Rangers as you know them don't exist."

"Well, then how can they 'sort of' be Rangers?" wondered Trent.

Jenny bit her lip and then answered the teen. "They're - um - a kid's show."

"You mean like Saturday morning cartoons?" asked Kira.

"Well, it's acted not drawn, but yes." Jenny let this information sink in for a minute. "It's very popular with kids and adults. There are even fanfic websites for people to post stories about the Power Rangers as they know them."

"What kind of stories?" Tommy asked at the same time that Kira asked, "Did you post any stories?"

Jenny chose to answer Tommy's question. "Oh you know, love stories, angst, slash, romance, action."

"What's slash?" he asked, puzzled.

Jenny struggled not to laugh. "You really don't want to know."

"Slash is usually same sex relationships. They're called slash because of how they're designated on the websites." Hayley spoke up. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"How do you even know something like that?" Tommy asked.

"I surf the web." Hayley sounded slightly offended. "This is the Cybercafe, after all."

Tommy turned back to Jenny. "Please don't tell me I got slashed."

"Okay." Silence.

"I did, didn't I?"

"You just said not to tell you!" exclaimed Jenny dissolving into giggles. Several minutes later, she got herself back under control.

"Well, who did I - ?"

Jenny cut him off. "Not now."

Kira spoke next. "Then what about my question? Did you post any stories?"

Jenny sighed. "Yes, a few, but all my stories got flamed."

Before anyone could ask, Hayley explained. "She means that they got bad reviews. Why?"

"Because I was basing my stories off the people I knew, not their versions of them. Everyone said that the stories were well written, but that I wasn't being true to the characters. Of course, the Rangers there were two dimensional."

"What did you write about?" Trent asked.

"The Power Rangers. I'm not going to say that I was a fantastic writer or anything, but I don't think I deserved all the flames that I got. I was mostly writing for myself and one day I decided to share my stories. I still wrote after the reviews came in - I just became more selective about where I posted."

"Wait a minute." Conner shook his head. "Back up. So, the Rangers didn't exist in the other world, but something had to send you there. Was it from there or here?"

"They summoned me, I guess you could say. I didn't realize that someone on that side created a dimensional door and I walked through it."

"So was there magic or superheroes or what?"

"Yes, all of the above. I discovered later that they had summoned me because they needed me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you?"

"Oh, I see. They needed me because the me from their world had died. They didn't tell me that until I had been there about six months or so. I guess it was pretty hard on them to see me become the person they had lost. It was interesting for me to see another path my life might have taken."

"How did you - she - die?" Trent asked.

"Apparently, it was a DUI. Someone had died that she was trying to protect. It wasn't her fault, but she blamed herself. Being a telepath, she was able to hide how far she had fallen emotionally up until the last night. She had been out with some of her friends, but kept moving around the bar so that no one would realize how much she had been drinking. She didn't know that she was being watched until one of the guys approached her for her keys. She took off before he could get them. It had rained and she went around a curve too fast. They found her and took her to the medlab at home. They told me that she lasted almost a week in a coma on life support before she died. She had the power to heal, too, but they think that she had no will to live left and just died."

Just then, Kira yawned loudly, immediately followed by everyone else. "I gotta go home, guys. We'll have to continue this another time."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: There are very vague references to stories written by other authors. THESE ARE FICTIONAL STORIES AND NOT INTENDED TO REFERENCE ANY REAL AUTHOR'S WORK. If I have somehow managed to allude to someone's specific story (although I don't know how), please draw it to my attention and I am more than happy to credit the right people. Oh, and by the way, I own nobody in here except Jenny (so far).

Everyone agreed that it was time to call it a night. They helped Hayley and Trent finish the little closing bits and headed out. Tommy was thoughtful as he and Jenny headed toward his vehicle. He was thinking about all that he had learned tonight. He unlocked her door, opened it and, once she was seated, closed it behind her. By the time he reached his door, Jenny had reached across and unlocked it for him.

"Thanks." He slid into his seat, fastened his seat belt and started the car. Once they were on their way home, Tommy said, "So can I ask about the stories now?"

"Are you still thinking about that?" Jenny asked, surprised.

"Kind of. I probably wouldn't still be wondering, but you didn't answer all the questions."

"Okay." Jenny sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Did I get slashed?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"There was one or two where you were slashed with Conner but the majority of those stories had you slashed with Jason."

Tommy shook his head. "That would never happen - either one. Did you write any of those?"

"One." Jenny admitted reluctantly. "I had been reading some of the other stories and was inspired by the way they were written. It was a weird night."

"As long as you didn't think I was really into that."

"No. I saw how you were with Kim, so I knew better."

"What other kind of stories did you write?"

"The other favorite type of story was you and Kim getting back together. I wrote one of those, too. I've written quite a few stories all together, but not many with the Power Rangers. I did it mostly when I was homesick. It was good therapy."

Suddenly, Tommy grinned. "I'm flattered. You wrote about us when you were homesick?"

"Yes. Of course, you and Jason and Billy were my favorites back then."

"Really? Why us?"

"Billy was brilliant. He could be such a nerd, but he was a sweet nerd. He stood up for me once when I was getting hassled by some of the kids. Jason was nice to me even though I was a nobody."

"And?" Tommy prompted.

Jenny was glad the car was dark so that he couldn't see her blush. "Back in high school, I had a crush on you. I was so jealous of Kim then. It made sense that you would have hooked up with her, though. No one would be able to understand a Ranger like another Ranger."

Tommy didn't know what to say at first. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you then. All I can say in my defense is that I was a teenager and possibly more than a little superficial."

"Forget it. Most people never grow out of it. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I've grown up since then and I assume you have too."

"I'd like to think so." Tommy smiled. "It's not like I'm chasing supermodels or anything."

"Because there are so many in Reefside." Jenny responded dryly.

Tommy laughed and Jenny joined him. Shortly, they arrived home. Tommy yawned and said, "I think I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"See you." Tommy headed for the stairs when Jenny's voice stopped him. "Tommy?"

He stopped, one foot on the stair and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me with you tonight. I had a good time." She smiled at him.

Tommy smiled back. "I'm glad. I did, too. Thanks for going with me. Good night."

"Good night." Jenny went to her room, changed into her pajamas, climbed into her bed and turned out the light. Sleep eluded her and she lay awake for a long time thinking about what she had told the Rangers. Her thoughts kept returning to her daughter.

"Damn it." She didn't want to think about that tonight, but she knew it would be a long time before she could put those particular feelings back in their compartment. She got up and paced the room like a caged tiger. The room felt like it was closing in on her. Finally, she decided what she was going to do. She put on a light robe, grabbed her laptop and left her room. She walked quietly, heading toward the deck. She made a short detour to the fridge, grabbed some drinks and then continued on her way. She slid open the glass door, stepped out and slid it almost closed behind her. She sat down at the table and opened her laptop.

While she waited for it to boot up, she twisted the top off one of the bottles and took a long swallow. She stared out into the darkness for a minute before turning her attention to the screen. She pulled up the two files she wanted and started them. She turned the volume down further as the opening bars of the song played, which she had set to repeat. The song, "How Can I Help You To Say Goodbye", seemed almost ironic to her since she still had a hard time coping with her daughter's death, but the song seemed to help somehow. She started the picture slide show that she had made of her daughter and sank into memories. Half an hour later, she had finished three bottles, was working on her fourth and her face was wet with tears. She had tried to curb them, but nothing worked. She finished the bottle in her hand and opened another.

Tommy woke up suddenly, his heart pounding. Something had woken him but he didn't know what. He felt like he was missing something important, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but the feeling got stronger. He got up and headed downstairs to get something to drink. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt a light breeze ruffle his hair. Puzzled, he looked around and noticed that the patio door wasn't quite shut. At that same moment, he realized that he could hear faint music coming from outside as well. Tommy moved over to the door to investigate and saw Jenny sitting at the table. He could just see the edge of a laptop in front of her and a number of bottles on the table. Even in the dark, he could recognize them as beer bottles.

He stepped out and softly called her name as he approached her. Her head snapped around at the sound of his voice and from the light from the screen, he could see that she had been crying - or trying not to and failing miserably. Before he could speak, she turned her head away and wiped her eyes.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Jenny said. Her words were slightly slurred.

"Not as far as I know. What's wrong?" He continued to move closer.

Her brain was fuzzy because of the alcohol. "Um, nothing."

Tommy waited silently. He knew that if he waited long enough, she would say more. Sure enough, barely two minutes later, the dam burst.

"I just wanted one night when the memories didn't hurt! One night of peace! Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Tommy answered softly. "It's not. But you really don't think this is the way to get it, do you?"

"I don't care how I get it, as long as I get it! I have lived through more than five years of dealing with this pain and I am tired of it! I-" Jennifer stopped mid rant. She felt strange again. She ignored whatever Tommy was saying as she focused on the sensation. It definitely felt familiar, but what was it? Realization finally sank into her alcohol soaked brain. She stood up quickly, knocking the chair over in her haste. Jenny pulled her robe off as quickly as she was able.

"Jenny, what are you-"

Jennifer cut him off. "Stay back, Tommy, for your own safety."

Before Tommy could react, Jenny threw her robe down on the deck and raced toward the railing as the feeling grew stronger. She reached the railing and threw herself over it as the feeling exploded - literally.

Tommy yelled in surprise as Jenny disappeared into a ball of flame. He raced to the railing and looked over the edge. A human shaped fireball hovered in the yard. His mouth hung open as he stared at it. Suddenly, it spoke.

"Flame retardant, my ass! Those were my favorite pajamas and now they're nothing but ash!"

"Jen?"

The figure sighed. "Yeah, it's me."

"What the hell?"

"Some kind of power surge. Messed up my buzz, too. It'll fade in a minute or two. Do me a favor and toss my robe down in the yard, will you? I'll need it when the flames go out."

Speechless, Tommy did as she asked. Finally finding his voice, he asked, "Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"It did there." she admitted. "New powers would pop up all the time or change with very little or no warning. I should have known better than to be drinking when I had already had an episode earlier today. I just didn't think about it."

They realized at the same time that the new power was fading as the flames dimmed and she sank toward the ground. Tommy turned his back to the railing and waited patiently for Jenny to return to the deck. A few minutes later, she reached the deck.

"What did you mean when you said that you should have known better?" Tommy asked as she sat back down.

Jennifer sighed and began to shut down her laptop. "It has something to do with one of my theories."

"And that would be?"

"I told you that I might have mutated as a result of living in the other world for so long. Another possibility is that someone might be opening another dimensional door. That could explain the power surges as well."

"But who…"

"I don't know. I don't know who or why. If it is a friend, there are only three reasons I can think of that they would open the door again. One, they miss me. Two, they need me again. Three, it has nothing to do with me, but with someone else. If it is an enemy, they are either looking to get rid of someone - possibly me, or they are looking for something. I doubt it has anything to do with me. If it did they would have just called me on the communicator when they got here."

"Where is the communicator?"

"With my uniform in my room."

"You have your uniform? Why do you have it here? What does it look like?"

"I have it because I had lost a significant amount of weight there. I knew that as long as I was that small, I had nothing that would fit. It's little more than a black body suit with a jacket. It is made of a special material that would adapt easily to the changes in my powers."

Just then, Tommy yawned and triggered one from Jenny as well. "I think we should go back to bed and try and figure this out in the morning." Tommy suggested.

Jennifer agreed, gathered everything from the table and stepped through the door that Tommy had opened. She dumped the bottles in the recycle bin and headed toward her room. Tommy spoke once more.

"If your uniform is able to handle your changing powers, maybe you should wear it for a while until we can figure out what is happening."

"I guess so. I can't think of anything else that would work. Good night, Tommy."

"Night."

Jenny returned to her room and pulled her suitcase out of the closet. She set it on the bed, opened it and removed the false bottom. Slowly, she pulled her uniform out of the secret compartment. She knew that she had no choice but to wear it. Jenny slipped out of her robe and into the outfit. She slung the jacket over the back of the chair and laid the belt on the nightstand. Moving over to the full length mirror, she looked at the uniform. It was little more than a cat suit and not nearly as flattering now as it had been in the other world, but it would have to do. Jenny went to the dresser and pulled out a long T-shirt. It was baggy and hung to her knees, but at least it wasn't skintight. She sighed once more and lay down to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Dawn came early and Tommy rose with it. He slept, but not rested. Unfortunately, in the light of the new day, things did not look better as they often did. He dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen, only to discover that coffee was already made. He poured himself a cup and stepped out on the deck expecting to see Jenny in the yard stretching or working out, but the yard was empty. Tommy righted the chair that she had knocked over the night before and sat down. His thoughts turned to what she had revealed to him the night before. He became oblivious to his surroundings as he continued to ponder the information and questions he had.

Jennifer quietly opened the front door and slipped inside. She shifted the bags she was carrying and silently headed toward the kitchen. Jenny didn't want to wake Tommy this early if she could help it, but a glance at the coffee pot told her that he was up already. She poured herself a cup of coffee, began unpacking the bags and putting the groceries away. That finished, refilling her coffee was next on her list. Having topped up her cup, she went out to the patio and found Tommy lost in his thoughts. She spoke softly so as not to startle him too much. "Morning."

Tommy started a little and replied, "Morning. Didn't sleep?"

"Not much. You?" Jennifer crossed the deck, leaned back on the railing and looked at him.

He shook his head. "Not really."

They were both quiet for a moment and then Jenny spoke again. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

Tommy looked at her in surprise. "What for?"

"You don't need my problems intruding on your life right now. You have enough going on with school and the Rangers. If I had known that this was going to happen, I wouldn't have agreed to move in."

"But you didn't know. Even if you had known and told me, I probably would have suggested that you stay here anyway. At least I can help you - or try to. Can you imagine how other people would react to what's happening to you? Having been five different Rangers, I can understand a little and be supportive if nothing else."

This got her attention. "Five? What five?"

He ticked them off on his fingers. "Green Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and Black Dino Ranger."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Wow. That's impressive. I kind of kept up with the news stories about the Rangers and all, but I just assumed that when Kim went to the Pan-Global Games and Zack, Trini and Jason went to the peace thing that all the powers had been passed on to others or lost or something. Have any of the other Rangers stayed with it as long as you have?"

"Nope. I wouldn't be involved with it now, but the new Rangers needed a mentor and it helps to have someone that's been there. I guess the Powers That Be aren't finished with me yet. I'll do what I have to do for these kids. Hopefully, when we defeat Mesagog and his monsters I won't be needed for a long time - if ever. As much as I love being a Ranger, I'm getting a little old for this."

"Old? Tommy, you're not old."

"Sometimes I feel old. Not to sound selfish, but sometimes I wish that the world could stay safe for more than a few days at a time."

"That doesn't sound selfish to me; it sounds reasonable. You're not the only one who wishes for that you know. Everyone wants to know that their loved ones are safe and the monsters you fight aren't the only ones humans face. Do you realize how many murders and rapes and robberies take place every day? I think you're looking at this the wrong way. Yes, you have to fight monsters and risk you life every time you go into battle - you and the other Rangers. But so do normal people. The evil you fight isn't human, but you guys are the only ones that can fight that. The everyday heroes are the ones that fight the home grown evils. You aren't alone fighting evil. You're just fighting the one kind of evil that the rest of us can't."

Tommy smiled. "Okay, I get the point. Just do me a favor and warn me before you climb up on your soapbox, will you?"

"Sorry, but you seemed to need it."

"Sometimes it's easy to forget that it's not all about the big monsters. I just needed to be reminded of that. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Don't worry, Tommy. Someday it will all be over and all you will have is the memories. If you're not too old to remember them!" Jenny grinned mischievously. Tommy laughed.

"Touché." Tommy drained the last of the coffee from his cup. "By the way, where were you this morning?"

"I went to the store. You were apparently so lost in thought; you didn't hear me putting the groceries away. What's on the agenda for today and do you need any help?"

Tommy made a face. "I need to grade papers and tests for tomorrow."

"Want help?"

"That would be great."

"Why don't we get started now and we'll get done that much sooner."

"Okay." Tommy rose and turned toward the house. Jenny's voice stopped him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a check for rent. If it's not enough, let me know and I'll write you another one." She handed him a folded slip of paper. He was puzzled since he was well aware they hadn't settled on an amount. He opened it and stared at the figure on it.

"Whoa! This is way too much!"

Jennifer had turned toward the house, but now she turned back to him. "Don't worry about it. If it will make you feel better, think of it as a security deposit as well. Until I know what's going on and can control these powers, I might accidentally damage stuff that will need replacing."

"Even so…"

Jenny stepped closer and gently closed his hand around the paper. She looked into his eyes. "No arguments. Keep it. Buy stuff you need for the Command Center if you want to with it. Believe me, I can spare it and I feel like I owe you a lot more than this for what you're doing for me."

Jenny turned and walked into the house with Tommy a few steps behind her. He was still stunned at the size of the check he had been given. They were both startled to hear music a moment later.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome! I think that I should warn all of you however, that the next few chapters are going to be a little slow, but there are important bits of information that I managed to sneak in there. Hope you can hang in there until we get back to the really good bits.

"My cell." Jenny explained as she darted in the direction of the sound. She returned to the kitchen a few minutes later listening to whatever was being said on her phone and refilled her coffee cup. Tommy watched her idly as she listened, lost in his own thoughts. He noticed that she was wearing an oversized T-shirt over what appeared to be leggings. As he looked her over, he noticed that she was frowning and her brow was furrowed.

Jenny spoke into her phone. "Well, what are we going to do about it? It's not like he has any right. What has Marty said? Uh huh. No. Crystal, I'm not doing that. You file whatever motions need to be filed." Her voice became irritated. "I know very well what the date is. Yes, I'll be out there. Don't worry about that. Tell Marty to transfer one hundred to the account I'm using right now. I'll open an account out here soon and then we'll deal with the new transfer information. I'll have everything when I see you. In the meantime, you handle anything that the bastard tries to throw at us. I wouldn't have put you in charge of this if I didn't think you could handle it. You've known me too long to think I wouldn't take it out of your hands if you couldn't. Okay, call me when you have more news. Love to everybody. Bye."

Jenny disconnected the call and stared at her coffee as she tried to get her thoughts together. She was brought back to the present when Tommy spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My ex-husband is causing trouble. He's trying to sue me for a share of the money I got when Rachel - died. Since he was found to be partly at fault he's not going to get a dime, but if he can't have any of it, he'll try to force me to spend it all trying to defend against his claim."

"Nice guy." Tommy said dryly. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but are you going somewhere in the near future?"

"Yes. I have to go back to Illinois to see my attorney and my financial advisor/accountant. I also need to move the rest of my stuff out here so I'll need to get a storage space." She took a deep breath. "I'm also going to visit my daughter. Next weekend is the anniversary."

She didn't need to finish - he understood. Before he knew it, the words popped out. "Would you like me to go with you?"

She turned and stared at him. 'Yes.' Her mouth opened and closed twice before she could answer him rationally. "Tommy, you don't have to do that. Besides, what if the Rangers need you?"

"Then Kira can send Ptera for me. I don't think that you should have to do this alone."

"Who is Ptera?"

"Kira's Zord. If for no other reason, I can go with you to help you move your stuff. What's your plan?"

"I thought I would fly out on Friday sometime, take care of my obligations and rent a truck to drive my stuff back. It's Columbus Day weekend, so even if I get the job, I wouldn't have to start before Tuesday."

"If you want to get an early start on Friday or even Thursday, I can take Friday off."

Jenny hesitated. "I'll leave that decision up to you. I don't feel right telling you whether or not to take a day off."

"If I take the day off, that'll give us an extra day in case you have another power surge. Plus, with two of us we could drive back pretty much straight through and save you some time getting back."

"True." Jenny admitted. "I'll make all the reservations tomorrow. Are you sure about this?"

Tommy nodded. "Now that's settled, let's get some grading done."

The next few days passed quickly. Jenny was relieved that there had been no more power surges, but decided to take her uniform with her anyway. Around noon on Thursday, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Allen. This is Ms. Randall at Reefside High School."

"Hello, Ms. Randall. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come in and fill out some paperwork. I have a teacher that will be taking medical leave in a few weeks and I would like you to take over for her when she leaves."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"Serious, but manageable. Can you come in today?"

"Yes. I can be there in about thirty minutes, if that's all right."

"Fine. Good bye." The principal hung up with out waiting for a response.

'How does Tommy work for that woman? And how am I going to do it?' Jenny thought. She disliked the woman intensely - even without knowing who she really was, Jenny hadn't really cared for her. She shrugged off the feeling and went to get ready.

Two hours later, Jenny returned to the house. She had a job, but something didn't feel right about it. She didn't know why, but she decided that she would talk to Tommy about it later. Glancing at the clock, she realized that he would be home in an hour and they would leave about an hour after that. Jenny hurried to finish packing her suitcase and make sure she had all the paperwork she needed.


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: It can be slightly dull for the next few chapters! However, if you pay attention, there will be small important bits of information. ;) Quick note to my loyal readers: THANK YOU! You are the BEST 'cause you always remember to review.

Tommy arrived home half an hour early. As he opened the door, he was nearly deafened by the volume of the music that was playing. He dropped his briefcase on the couch and followed the sound. He identified the music as some boy band from the nineties, but wasn't sure which one. He realized that Jenny's door was open and the music was coming from in there. He raised his hand to knock on the door jamb, but stopped and pulled back at the sight before him. Jenny was dancing with her back to the door. Tommy chuckled to himself, leaned on the frame and watched. She wasn't too bad, he admitted to himself. He finally got a full look at her uniform. It was form fitting, but he liked it. As he watched, she danced over to the nightstand, grabbed a belt off of it and cinched it around her waist.

Jenny knew that she didn't have much time left until Tommy would be home and turned to the end of the bed to get the clothes she would be wearing over her uniform. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye in the doorway and snapped around to face whoever it was, dropping into a fighting stance. Her face reddened as she recognized Tommy. She stepped quickly over to the boom box and turned it off. "How long have you been there?" she demanded.

"Not long." He grinned at her. "Long enough to know that you can dance in spite of what you said at the concert."

"Sure - if it's choreographed and I have enough time to learn it. You should have let me know you were home."

"I was coming to tell you since you would have never heard me. I just didn't let you know the second I got here." Before she could come up with a scathing retort, he changed the subject. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to put the rest of my clothes on. You?"

Tommy nodded. "I just need to change clothes and grab a few things and I'll be ready to go. We might as well go a little early."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay." Tommy took a few steps and called back to her, "By the way, I like your uniform."

Silence for a moment, then "Thanks."

Tommy went to his room and changed clothes. As he threw a few last things in his bag, he had the feeling that he was forgetting something. He did a quick inventory, but couldn't figure out what he was missing. Looking around his room and the bathroom, he found nothing that he needed. He grabbed his bag, took it downstairs and decided to check the Command Center one last time and look over the notes he left for Hayley and the Rangers.

As Tommy reached the bottom of the stairs, his eye fell on the spare morphers and communicators. He knew that there was no reason to take one with them, but grabbed one anyway. One last look over the notes and he was ready to go. When he returned to the living room, he shoved the morpher in his suitcase. Tommy called out to Jenny "Are you ready?"

Jenny appeared in the doorway with a duffel bag and a briefcase. "Ready. Let's go."

They made sure the house was secured and headed out. They arrived at the airport, checked their luggage, got their tickets and went to the lounge to wait. Tommy noticed that Jenny was a little antsy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Afraid to fly?"

"No, I just hate it."

"Why?"

"My ears don't pop when the plane pressurizes, so I can't really hear. I don't get my hearing back for hours."

"That might have been a handy piece of information to share earlier." he said. "How do you handle it?"

"When I've flown with my family, we use sign language. I have a certificate for interpreting and they know enough for us to communicate. Otherwise, I have to write notes."

"I used to know a little sign language. Kim taught me. I'm rusty, but I think I still know my alphabet."

Jenny raised her eyebrows at this information. "You can sign, too?" she asked incredulously. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Understand women." Tommy answered dryly. "We can practice if you want to until we get on the plane."

"Good idea." They practiced back and forth until their flight was called. They boarded the plane and waited for take off.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I went on a vacation that turned out to be not much of a vacation at all! So, I needed recovery time when I got back. Anyway, I'm going to try to update more often now that I'm home and mostly recovered! Thanks for your patience, loyal readers! Again, there is still some slowness, but it's important to the overall story.

As the plane landed, Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. She had some concerns about flying and her power surges, but nothing happened. Tommy looked at her curiously. Okay? he signed.

Yes. I was worried that I might have a power surge during the flight. she signed back.

Nothing?

Nothing.

Tommy nodded. He had thought about it too, but hadn't said anything. They rose from their seats and collected their briefcases. Jenny caught Tommy's arm. You will have to be my ears out there. she signed. I've learned to be more aware when I'm like this, but there are still things I'll miss. Okay?

Yes. he signed back. They collected their luggage, headed toward the car rental office and received their vehicle. Tommy tossed their bags in the trunk. He was surprised when Jenny headed for the driver's side. He thumped his fist on the roof of the car to get her attention. When she looked up, he signed, You're going to drive?

Jenny spoke in response. "Do you know where we're going?"

Tommy shook his head no. She continued, "Then I have to drive. I can do it - I've done it before. Besides, hundreds of deaf people drive everyday."

Tommy shrugged, opened his door and got in the car. An hour later, they pulled up to the hotel, parked the car and went in. Jenny handled the paperwork and they headed for the elevator. As they stepped off the elevator, she felt one of her ears pop and then the other. "Ouch!"

Tommy turned toward her to find her holding her ears and a pained expression on her face. She explained what had happened and he winced in sympathy. They continued down the hall until Jenny stopped at a door and pulled out a key card, which she swiped and the door popped.

"Which room is mine?" Tommy asked.

"This one."

"Okay, then which one is yours?"

"This one." Jenny swung the door open and stepped inside with Tommy following as she explained. "It has two bedrooms as well as a kitchenette and living area. It was cheaper than connecting rooms."

"Wow. I would have thought it would have been more expensive."

"Normally, it would be, but they had a last minute cancellation on this room and now they can book our two rooms and make more money even with giving me the discount."

"Which room do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. You choose."

Thirty minutes later, they were settled in. They decided to order room service rather than go out. After a light hearted dinner, Tommy and Jenny opted to watch a movie. They sat on the couch, turned out the lights and began watching the movie. About half way through, Jenny began dozing. Tommy glanced at her and smiled, realizing that she was asleep. He knew that she would have a kink in her neck from the odd angle. He scooted a little closer, gently pulled her over on her side and rested her head on his lap. He assumed he could move before she woke up. Tommy smiled down at her and admitted to himself that he had strong feelings for her, but he wasn't sure just what they were. Believing that he would know when the time was right, he returned his attention back to the movie.

Jenny woke slowly. She became aware that someone was stroking her hair. As she came to full alertness, she realized that her head was in someone's lap. Jenny assumed that the lap belonged to Tommy - if not, she was in real trouble. She listened carefully and concluded that the movie had ended and that he was channel surfing. She was torn between the desire to stay where she was and following her common sense and letting him know that she was awake. She knew that staying where she was could be dangerous to her heart. Jenny understood herself well enough to know that if she allowed it, she would fall completely in love with him. It would hurt too much to fall in love with him and discover that he didn't feel the same. 'Still, it's nice to feel safe and cared for.'

The hand stroking her hair slowed and then stopped. Jenny wondered if he knew that she was awake, but a soft snore put an end to her wondering. She waited several minutes and then carefully got up. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, went to her room, changed to her pajamas and returned to the living room. Gently removing the remote from his grasp, she switched off the television and softly called his name.

"Tommy?" A little louder this time. "Tommy."

"Hmm?"

"Time to go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm."

"Come on. I'll take you to your room." She walked him to his room, sat him on his bed, removed his shoes and after he lay down, covered him with the sheet. Jenny looked at him for a long moment then returned to her room and, after several minutes, fell asleep herself.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I hope that this is soon enough, Phantom Rogue. ;) This chapter and the next one go together, but were too long to post as one, I think. More little details in these - hope you catch the REALLY important one! I haven't done the disclaimer in a while so: I don't own anything you might recognize. Any resemblance to real people might be deliberate, but they know that they are in my story so it doesn't matter. Enjoy the story!

The next morning, Jennifer awoke to the simultaneous sounds of her cell phone and someone knocking at the main door. She grabbed the phone and answered it as she made her way across the room and opened her door. She saw Tommy at the main door so she turned her attention to her caller.

"Morning, Crystal. I was going to call you this morning for an appointment. Tonight's fine. That's fine, too. Okay. Marty will be there too, right? Oh, by the way, I probably won't be alone. Make sure you have my entire file there. I have some other changes that I want to make. I'll explain everything tonight. Okay, see you then. Bye."

Jenny quickly dressed and left her room. She found Tommy in the kitchenette, reading the paper and having breakfast. He looked up. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

He poured her a cup and passed it to her along with the cream and sugar. As she doctored her coffee, he rose and retrieved a plate of food, which he put in front of her. They ate and read the paper in companionable silence. When they finished the meal, Tommy gathered up the dishes as Jenny collected the sections of the paper and folded them neatly together. Tommy spoke first.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, my meetings are scheduled for tonight and you are more than welcome to go with me. We'll have dinner there too. I probably ought to see my family since I'm in town. I'll call them later. I think we should pick up the truck and my stuff. Some of it is going to be donated so we can drop that off today, too. If we get started, we might be done by noon or one."

"Okay." They left the hotel to start their day. By two o'clock, everything was handled with the storage and donations and Jenny was finishing her calls to her family. She hung up the phone and looked at Tommy.

"Okay, that's finished. Now we can go back to the hotel, get showers and change our clothes before we need to leave for the meeting and dinner."

"Wait a minute. What happened?"

"My family and I don't get along anymore. They think I'm lying about not knowing where I was for those two months and I know they won't believe me if I tell them the truth. So we are at an impasse and all channels of communication have shut down." She paused. "It doesn't matter really. The family has been falling apart since I moved out of my parent's house and grew a spine."

Tommy looked puzzled so she explained. "I had a bad habit of letting my family walk all over me when it came to raising Rachel. When I was living with my parents after the divorce, I felt like I had no choice in the matter. Once I moved out, I began to put my foot down and they didn't like it. Come on, let's go."

An hour later they were on the road again. They talked about nothing important for the next half an hour. As they turned onto a country road, Jenny remembered something.

"By the way, don't get out of the car until I tell you to."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but why?"

"I'll have to get out of the car and open the gate. The dogs don't know you or the car so they won't let you open the gate unchallenged. Once we're inside, it'll be another story."

"Dogs? At an office?"

"I never said the meeting was at an office. If anything, it might be considered a home office. I've known these people since high school after I moved here."

"So they live on a farm?"

"Yep. They breed dogs and birds."

Curious, Tommy asked, "What kind of birds?"

"Macaws, swans, and geese. They used to breed pheasant, cockatoos, and budgies. They also tried rheas and llamas."

"Wow."

Just then Jenny pulled the car up in front of a gate and said, "Wait here." She got out of the car, opened one side of the gate, slipped inside and shut it. She grabbed the collar of one of the dogs, clipped it to a short cable fastened to the fence and threw the gates open. Quickly, Jenny climbed back into the car and drove onto the property. Jumping out again, she shut the gate, released the restrained dog, returned to the car, drove the last fifty yards to the house and parked in front of the garage.

"You can get out now." Jenny told him. As she got out, she began greeting all the dogs by name.

Tommy opened his door, only to be attacked with kisses by an overzealous, overgrown puppy. "Hey! Get off! Let me out of the car!"

Jenny laughed as an authoritative female voice cracked like a whip. "Houston! Get over here and leave him alone!"

Tommy looked up as the dog loped away and he got out of the car. There was a tiny woman on the front porch. He guessed she was probably just under five feet tall and was thin as a rail.

"Hi, Marty!" Jenny called out a greeting to the older woman.

"Hi, Jenny." The woman's voice was deeply affectionate as she returned the greeting. "And who is this?"

"This is my friend, Tommy Oliver. Tommy, this is Marty Ames, my second mother."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tommy. Come on inside."

They followed the woman through the door and foyer. As they stepped through another doorway, Tommy noticed that this part of the house was huge. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all open to each other making a great room. The only separation was a breakfast bar that could have easily seated six people which divided the kitchen from the dining room. Seated at the counter was a slightly taller, but equally thin older man, whom Jenny also greeted.

"Hi, Scott."

"Hi, Jenny." the man drawled.

"Scott Ames, Tommy Oliver. Tommy, Scott." The two men shook hands. Tommy turned to Jenny.

"Second father?" he asked.

"No, that would be my second father." A female voice came from the far side of the kitchen. A younger woman stepped out of a door with food in her hands which she deposited on the counter.

"Crystal Byerley, Tommy Oliver. Tommy, Crystal." Jenny made the introductions as she crossed the room to hug Crystal. Crystal returned the hug before speaking.

"Hello, Tommy. Nice to meet you. Jenny, the others are downstairs if you want to holler at them."

Jenny grinned at Tommy and said, "Be right back." She stepped through a door and opened another one. "Kirt, Charlie, Cora, Al! Aunt Jenny's here!" She walked back into the kitchen and looked at Tommy. "Make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink?"

"Sure. What is there?"

"Crystal?"

Before Crystal could answer, the adults could hear the thundering feet of children running up stairs and bickering.

"OW! Charlie, watch it!"

"Well, Al was in my way!"

"Was not! You were in my way!"

"Cora, quit it!"

The kids burst through the door at the top of the stairs as if shot from a gun. Not unlike a tornado, they flew across the room and swept Jenny up in their excitement. Jenny laughed, hugged and kissed each child and settled them down. She introduced each child to Tommy, who greeted each child with a smile. Just then, a loud male voice came from downstairs.

"Who left this television on down here?"

Immediately, the children claimed innocence and tried to pass the blame onto one another. The voice spoke again, closer this time. "I don't care who did it. If somebody doesn't go turn it off right now, it won't come on again for a week!"

The children threw themselves back in the direction of the stairs as Crystal called after them, "And pick up your toys and put them away! Dinner in half an hour!"

Jenny turned back to her friend. "Think we can wrap up our business by then?"

"I think so. Scott, would you mind showing Tommy around while we girls talk business?"

"No problem. C'mon and I'll show you the birds." Scott headed toward yet another door. Tommy glanced at Jennifer who smiled and nodded at him briefly before following the other women into another room. Tommy turned and caught up with the older man.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, tell me what you want done with your accounts." Marty said. "And then I'll get out of your hair and let you girls talk legalities."

Jenny opened her briefcase and pulled some papers out of it. "Here's the numbers of the accounts that I have set up in California. We'll keep the arrangements the same, just a new bank and new accounts."

"That's easy enough. I can handle that on Tuesday."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, sweetie. I'm going to go keep an eye on dinner -" the sound of the phone ringing interrupted Marty for a moment. "Or I can answer the phone." She rose and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tommy had followed Scott out to what he called 'the bird barn'. As he stepped through the door, he was greeted by the raucous cries of nearly a dozen macaws of various breeds. Scott pointed out each bird and recited names and breeds for the younger man.

"This here is Baby - she's a green wing. And that's Sky and Gonzo - they're blue and golds. There's Crackers and Macon - they're our blue and gold breeders." Before the man could go any farther, both men heard a voice from outside.

"Scott! Scotty! Phone!"

"That'll be the guy about the swans. You wanna wait here and I'll be back in a little bit?"

Tommy nodded and watched the man leave the building. He wandered between the cages looking at the differences in breeds. Idly, he paused next to a cage with a proud scarlet perched on top. He saw that this cage had a wooden plate on it with a single word - Capone. He realized that this must be the bird's name and looked up at him. The bird screamed at him.

Tommy recognized a stirring deep in his soul that he had not felt in many years - the spirit of the Falcon. He started when he heard the voice of the Falcon.

'Welcome back, my brother.'

Tommy didn't speak aloud, but answered him all the same. 'Where did you go?'

'Nowhere. Once you received your Zeo powers, I was no longer needed. So, I slept. There is a time coming where I may be needed once more.'

'But what about the Dino powers?'

'You cannot always count on the powers from the outside for help. I have always been here - inside you - waiting for the time when I would be needed again.'

'Does it have something to do with -'

'I cannot say. Anything that I say could affect future decisions and that can not be allowed to happen. Just know that your heart will never lead you wrong. I shall sleep a little longer, my brother. I will be here when you need me the most.'

Tommy blinked suddenly and shook his head. The macaw screamed at him again and without missing a beat, Tommy responded with the cry of the Falcon.

"Okay, you want to run that by me once again?" Crystal demanded. "You want to do what?"

"Change my will."

"Why?"

Jenny hesitated. She had known Crystal for many years and should have known how Crystal would react to the news. "Because I -"

Crystal cut her off. "Does this have anything to do with the disappearing act you pulled a few months ago?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to tell me where you went? Cause I know you know where you were. I can spot a lie on you just as easily as I can on my kids."

Jennifer shifted uneasily in her chair. "You'd never believe me."

"Try me."

Jenny looked her best friend in the eye. "Okay - I went to another dimension. Happy now?"

Crystal sat back in her seat and studied the other woman. As unbelievable as it was, she believed that Jenny was telling the truth - or what she believed to be the truth. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Now tell me the whole story and we'll go from there."

Jenny hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't this. Before she knew what was happening, the abbreviated version of the story came out of her mouth. It was similar to the one that she had told Tommy. When she finished, she sat back and looked at her friend.

Wordlessly, Crystal picked up a pen and began to make changes to the document in front of her. With out looking up she asked, "Tommy knows about this, right?"

"Where I was? Yes, I told him. Somehow I knew he would understand."

"No. I mean _this_." she tapped the papers in front of her.

"Oh. No. I don't want him told - unless or until it becomes necessary." she added as an afterthought.

Crystal looked up sharply. "Gonna disappear again?"

"Not as far as I know. But if I do, wait until I'm missing for like six or eight months before you say or do anything."

"You're the boss, but I gotta tell you - I don't like it."

"I know. You're just gonna have to trust me."

Crystal snorted and handed her the pen. "Shut up and sign this."

Scott entered the barn and saw Tommy grinning at Capone - Scott's favorite. "You ready for dinner?"

Tommy nodded and left the barn with Scott and returned to the house. As they entered the house, Tommy saw Jenny emerge from the room she had been in. She and Crystal were signing back and forth faster than he could follow. Suddenly, she looked up and saw him. She put her hands over Crystal's to stop whatever it was that she had been about to say. Then she slowly spelled Tommy can read some sign language.

Crystal's eyes widened and she switched to spoken language. "That would have been handy to know."

"Don't worry. My knowledge is limited to finger spelling and a few signs - at a much slower speed." Tommy said with a grin.

"Still…" Crystal moved to help her mother put the food on the table. A large man appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner ready yet?" he asked.

"Just now. You should have come up when Jenny called." Crystal threw the introduction over her shoulder. "Tommy, this is my husband, Kirt. Kirt, this is Jenny's friend, Tommy."

The two men shook hands and took seats at the table. Scott joined them and the three men talked while the women finished putting dinner on the table and Crystal called the children to the table. Dinner was a lively affair and Tommy enjoyed himself immensely. After dinner, the children were sent back downstairs so the adults could talk.

After the tenth embarrassing story, Jenny called a halt. "We need to get going. I have that stop to make in the morning, and then we're going to start the drive back."

"You're just afraid I'm going to tell that story about-" Crystal said, but was stopped by Jenny's hand over her mouth.

"I have a few stories that your husband doesn't know." Jenny threatened quietly as she removed her hand. Crystal made a face at her.

"Fine. Tommy, it was nice to meet you. You're welcome in our home anytime you're in the area."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet all of you, too."

Jenny said her goodbyes and they headed out the door. In no time at all, they were on the road back to the hotel. A comfortable silence settled in the car for the trip back. Jennifer was pleased that Tommy had liked her friends so much. She frowned briefly as she realized that it mattered to her as much as it did. But _why_ did it matter? She shook off her thoughts as they arrived at the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi, everybody! Thought I would update again since I seem to have no life. However, I do have bad news. The plot bunnies _and_ my muse seem to have abandoned me. My beta reader quit a while back, too, which was really not a big deal since she was totally unfamiliar with the characters anyway. If anyone should happen to see my muse, could you please send her home? Also a spare plot bunny or two would be nice. Phantom Rogue: Nothing is staring you in the face (just yet). The little things that are in there are things that you will remember later. The thing with Tommy and the Falcon is important but you'll just have to be patient a while longer.**

Once back in their suite, they separated to their rooms to change clothes and pack up their things in preparation to leave in the morning. Jenny was in the main room channel surfing when Tommy finished and joined her. They sat silently for several minutes, then Tommy spoke.

"Tomorrow morning?" Jenny gave him a questioning look. "That's the trip to the cemetery, right?" Jenny nodded and he continued. "I'm not sure what you need me to do."

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Well, I know I want you to go with me. I don't want to _have_ to drive - just in case. I won't need you to be in my back pocket, but fairly close by, if you don't mind."

Tommy nodded. "No problem. I just wasn't sure what the boundaries were."

Jennifer smiled a small smile. "If I haven't said so lately, I appreciate you coming with me."

He smiled back. "I'm glad I could be here for you."

Jenny frowned slightly. "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth - but why did you come with me?"

Tommy responded with a frown of his own. "I'm not sure. I just felt like it was something I needed to do." He decided not to reveal his communication with the Falcon. He smiled. "Fate works in mysterious ways and I've learned not to question it - too much."

Jenny smiled at him once again and Tommy felt his heart speed up. He watched her as she bounced up from the couch and headed over to the mini bar and swiped her credit card. He wanted to hold her and protect her from the pain that he knew would come tomorrow, but he also knew that he couldn't.

"Beer?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sure. How many are in there?"

She walked over and handed him his beer before she said, "Four left. Not enough for me to get loaded, if that's what you're wondering." She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He colored slightly and protested, "Of course not!"

"Not Sneaky - Population: you."

"Okay, I was worried. I just don't want to see you crawl into a bottle to deal with this."

"I rarely drink and even more rarely drink to excess, but thanks for worrying." After taking a few swallows, Jenny continued. "It's nice to have someone care enough to worry about me. It's been a while."

"You mean your family?"

"Them too. Them, two bad marriages, ruined friendships. Oh my God, I sound like a bad movie."

Tommy shrugged. "You feel how you feel. Besides, you aren't completely friendless. You've got Crystal, Kira, Hayley - and me."

Impulsively, Jenny leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks, Tommy. That means a lot to me."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "No problem." He was surprised at how right she felt in his arms. He pulled her a little closer and settled her at his side, breaking the hug but keeping his arm across her shoulders. When she didn't pull away, he relaxed.

Jennifer savored the feeling of being held - and by the man who she had a crush on for so long! She knew that she should move, but had no desire to do so. She relaxed against him as he picked up the remote and channel surfed until he found a movie to watch.

Tommy grinned as he saw the movie that was playing. Horror flicks were a guaranteed way to keep most girls close. He reached up and flicked off the lamp. This one was not really bad - just badly made. He watched the movie keeping half his attention on her.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the first hack and slash scene. She hated horror movies and the stupid ones were no exception. After ten more minutes, she had had enough. She lunged across him and grabbed the remote, startling him. As she began flipping through channels, he recovered and tried to get the remote back. Jennifer giggled and kept flipping through the channels as she struggled to keep the device in her possession.

The struggle quickly turned into a wrestling match. Suddenly, they rolled off the couch with a thump and the television turned off. The total darkness startled them both and they froze as their adrenaline spiked.

Jenny tried to catch her breath as her other senses sharpened. She was very aware of his body lying half on top of her and she bit her lip while she tried to decide what to do next.

Tommy was equally aware of her underneath him and was glad that she was unaware of his body's reaction. He didn't know what to do so he decided to play it safe. "Are you -?"

"Shh." Jenny followed the sound of his voice and pressed her fingers against his lips. She allowed herself a moment of indulgence and traced his face with her fingertips. He drew in a breath and she smiled to herself. She felt him shift his weight and then felt him remove her glasses and begin tracing her features in return.

Tommy nearly groaned when he felt her fingers stroke up his cheek, across his ear and back to his hairline. He _did_ shiver slightly and clenched his teeth as her fingers trailed a burning path down the side of his neck and skimmed across his shoulders. She paused briefly before her fingers followed the path back to the base of his neck.

Jenny could feel the tension in him, but somehow she knew that it wasn't a bad tension. She paused at the base of his neck for the barest of moments, then slid her hand up to his cheek. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought that it would jump out of her chest at any moment.

Tommy shifted again, removing his fingers from her face and grabbed her hand. He didn't think before he pressed a kiss on her fingertips. All he knew was that he wanted her in the worst way. He drew in a shaky breath and pressed a kiss to her palm and then another to the inside of her wrist. He felt, rather than heard, her gasp in reaction to what he was doing. He leaned over slightly and nuzzled her ear, inhaling the subtle scent of her shampoo. He released her hand and cupped her cheek, turning her face toward him. Gently, he settled his lips on hers, relieved when she kissed him back. Kiss followed kiss for several minutes.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the shrilling of a cell phone. They both groaned in frustration. As Tommy rose to answer it, Jenny breathed, "Don't answer it."

Tommy sighed. "Have to. It's Hayley. I might be needed."

As he grabbed his phone and answered it, Jenny pulled the remote from under her spine, sat up and turned the television back on for a little light. She hoped he wouldn't have to leave, but she knew that it was a possibility when he agreed to come with her. He hung his phone up a moment later.

"And?" Jenny asked, biting her lip. Tommy shook his head.

"I am on stand by though. If they need me, I'll know soon." He hesitated for another moment, then sat next to her on the floor. Neither one knew what to say. Finally, Tommy broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Jennifer looked at him, startled. 'Is he sorry that he kissed me or that we had to stop or what?'

Tommy continued. "I shouldn't have done that. I really like you, but I never should have taken advantage like that."

Jenny stared at him for another minute and suddenly started laughing. "Oh God! You thought that you were taking advantage of me? As I recall, I started it!"

He smiled as he saw the humor in the situation. "So you're not upset?"

Jenny wiped her eyes. "Upset that we had to stop? Yes. Upset that it happened? No. I don't regret it one bit. I really like you too."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We behave ourselves in case you have to go. If you do, I'll just take care of business and start driving back. You can catch up later if you want to."

"_If_ I get called to go, then I will come back. If I have anything to say about it, I'll be back before you get to the cemetery in the morning."

"Okay. I think I'll get some sleep now. If you have to go, leave me a note in case I wake up and you're gone."

"Okay." Tommy leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before she rose to go to her room. He sat in the half light of the television thinking about what she had said. Ten minutes later, his communicator chirped.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between updates. My muse still hasn't come home. :( I can't find the plot bunnies either. Hope I haven't lost any readers. Phantom Rogue: Thanks for sticking with me! Hopefully soon your patience will be rewarded. If I do have any other readers, please review so that I know that you are out there! Even if you just tell me that you are reading my story (and hopefully enjoying it)! I know I shouldn't beg for reviews, but if I'm only writing for one person, I can send them my story directly! Now on with the next chapter!**

Jennifer woke early and stretched. She glanced out the window and rolled her eyes. 'How so very Hollywood.' she thought 'Of course a trip to the cemetery requires a gloomy overcast day.' Quickly, she showered, dressed, packed the last of her things and hauled her case into the main room. A quick look around showed her that Tommy's door was open and his bed had not been slept in. She grabbed his suitcase off the stand by the dresser, put it with hers next to the door and went to call room service for coffee. She found Tommy's note by the phone.

_J-_

_Had to go back up the team. If all goes well, I will be back in time. If I'm not back by 10, I'll catch up._

_T_

Jenny offered a quick prayer to the powers that watched over the Rangers for his and the other Rangers safety and called for coffee. Twenty minutes later, the coffee arrived. Ten minutes after that, so did Tommy.

She smiled at him as he came through the door. Her tone was casual. "Save the world again?"

"Yep." His tone matched hers. "No casualties or serious injuries either."

"Coffee?"

He grimaced. "Shower first, then coffee."

She nodded and pointed to his bag by the door. He retrieved what he needed and went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, shaved, showered and dressed in fresh clothes, Tommy felt like a new man. He glanced at his watch as he stepped out of the bathroom and saw that it was only 9:50.

"Ten minutes to spare." he said, tapping his watch. She simply smiled and handed him a cup of coffee, which he sipped gratefully. She watched him carefully and saw that he was very tired and moving a little stiffly.

"I'll take the first shift driving so you can get some sleep." she stated. She forestalled his protests by continuing, "You are obviously exhausted and need the rest. I'll wake you if I need you."

"Okay. But what about -"

"You let me worry about that." she said firmly. "Now, are you ready to go?"

He nodded and they rose as one and grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

By 10:30 they had arrived at the cemetery and parked as close to the grave as they could. Jenny headed directly for her daughter's site while Tommy wandered around the stones nearby.

She still had a hard time believing that her daughter was gone. Jenny stared at the stone for a minute then knelt down about two feet from it and began to speak.

"Hi, baby. It's Mommy. I miss you. You have no idea how hard it is some mornings to just get up knowing you're gone. I wish I had never let you go that weekend - or at least made him bring you home on time. I know it's not my fault, but I feel like it is. I wish I could see you again just one more time and tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Jennifer looked up, startled. She almost thought that she could see her daughter, sitting on the headstone. The vision became clearer as it continued speaking. "Mom, it wasn't your fault. I forgive you for whatever you think you did wrong. Don't cry for me any more."

Jennifer started to speak, but the figure spoke again. "It's time for you to move on. You need to help protect other boys and girls."

Just then, a small ray of sun broke through the clouds and hit the base of the headstone. Tommy turned just in time to see a small figure sitting on the headstone before the sunlight hit something and flashed. He hurried toward Jenny and saw her lean over and pick something up from the base of the headstone. He barely heard the next words.

"Take this, Mom, and use it. Your friends can help you learn how. _All_ your friends. Don't forget me, but don't keep grieving over me either." The child turned her attention to Tommy as he hurried up. "Show her the way. You've been there, done that. Now help her learn so that she can move on." Attention once again shifted to the woman crying silently. "I know how much you love me, Mom. I'm okay where I am, now you go be okay where you are. I love you, Mom, and goodbye."

The girl blew a kiss, waved and faded away. Tommy blinked and turned his attention to Jenny. He crouched next to her. She seemed dazed as she turned her gaze to him. "Did you see her?"

Tommy nodded. "What did you pick up?"

Jenny held her fist between them palm up and opened it. In her hand lay a green gem about an inch and a half across, faceted like a diamond.

"Oh my God." Tommy's voice was hushed. "Another Dino gem."

Jennifer's voice was a little shaky. "What do I do with it?"

"That depends on you. The gem chose you. That means that you are supposed to have it."

Jennifer shook her head. "Rachel gave it to me. It didn't choose me."

"It did." Tommy said firmly. "Rachel was just its voice."

"So I'm meant to use it. How?"

"First you need a morpher."

"So I wait until we get home."

Tommy shook his head. "For some strange reason, I packed one before we left. Come on." Tommy led her back to the truck and retrieved his suitcase. He pulled the morpher out, fastened it to Jenny's wrist and pointed to a spot. "Put the gem there."

Jennifer looked at the morpher then at the gem and at the morpher again. Suddenly, she knew what to do. She brought her left fist up in front of her chest and jammed the gem into its place. She felt a surge of energy through her as she and the gem became one.

Tommy watched her carefully. "How do you feel?"

She grinned at him. "Good. Let's get out of here."

As Tommy went around to get in, Jennifer turned toward the grave one last time. She spoke softly. "Bye, Rachel. I probably won't come back for a long time. I love you and I will make you proud of me." With that, she got in the truck, started it, pulled away and didn't look back as she headed toward her new life.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Welcome to my new readers! Hope you continue to enjoy my little story. Thank you for the reviews, everyone. I was afraid that I was writing this just for me and PhantomRogue! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in a day or so, Monday at the latest.**

They rode in silence for nearly an hour. Jenny grinned and glanced sideways at Tommy. Seeing he was still awake, she asked, "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Tommy looked up startled out of his own thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you felt like you needed to come with me. You packed a spare morpher before we left for no apparent reason. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Tommy briefly considered telling her what the Falcon had said, but decided against it. He didn't know what future the Falcon was trying to preserve, but he wasn't about to screw it up. "No, nothing else you should know about."

Jenny nodded, accepting his statement at face value. "You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll wake you later."

"Okay." Tommy yawned. He closed his eyes and in minutes he was fast asleep. The next time he opened his eyes, it was dark. As he remembered where he was, he realized that the truck was not running and Jenny wasn't next to him. He sat up, stretched and looked around. He realized that they were parked at a rest stop. He hopped out of the truck and stretched again. His eyes focused on a figure nearby and he smiled.

Jenny knew that he was up and out of the truck, but continued to do her stretching exercises. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him go into the building. She finished and stood up. Just then, a car screeched into the parking place next to theirs and the occupants surged out of the vehicle. From habit, she quickly assessed them and their danger potential. Her black jeans and dark green shirt made her difficult to see and she hoped that they wouldn't notice her. She knew that her clothes really weren't loose enough to fight in and didn't want to be caught at a disadvantage.

Her hopes were in vain, however, as she heard a male voice say, "Well, what do we have here? What're you up to pretty thing?"

She turned toward the voice and saw three men and two women staggering toward her. 'Great. Drunk or high. Harder to feel pain either way.'

Her voice was cool as she answered. "My friend and I are just taking a break on our trip."

"Oh now, you don't need to take that tone with me. We're just looking to have a little fun." The man continued to walk closer. Jennifer stood her ground but watched him and his companions closer. He continued to speak. "Your friend a girl too? We could have some real fun then."

Jennifer paused as if trying to think of an answer. "No, my friend is a guy and I don't think I'm interested in your kind of fun."

The man's face changed from smiling to threatening in a second. "I don't care if you are or not." He grabbed for her clumsily and missed as she stepped back. He swung at her head and she blocked his punch, but didn't see the other hand coming in time and caught a stinging slap across her cheekbone. She was dazed for a moment and before she could recover, a knee slammed into her gut. As she gasped for air, she heard him speak again. "Let's try it again. You're going to come with us and we are going to have some fun, got it?"

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back so that she had to look up at him. "Or not." she said simply and drove her elbow into his groin. She struck out again and again, finally knocking him out. The other four began to advance on her when Tommy came out of the building. He quickly took stock of the situation.

"Want a little help?" he called to her.

"Two for you and two for me seems fair." she replied and they both attacked. A few short minutes later, those four joined their leader in a heap. Jenny headed for the truck. "Let's go."

They climbed into the truck. Just before the interior light went out, Tommy saw the red mark on her cheek where she first was struck. Quickly, he opened his door again. The light shone harshly on the injury. Finger marks showed clearly and Tommy felt an unfamiliar rage swell within him. He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Which one did it?"

"Forget it. I whipped his tail. It's over."

"You still have the mark on your face." he pointed out. Subconsciously, Jenny reached up and felt the mark on her face. She noticed that it didn't hurt as much as it did earlier. She shook her head.

"It'll go away. Please, Tommy, shut the door and let's just go."

Tommy complied with her request and fastened his seatbelt as she pulled away. Something primitive reared up inside him and he nearly snarled in fury. How dare they touch his woman - his mate! The thought snapped him back to reality. _His_ woman? _His_ mate? Where did that thought come from?

"Why don't you catch a few more hours sleep and then we can switch drivers for a while?" she suggested. "When I'm ready to switch, I'll stop somewhere we can get a bite to eat and you can drive when we head back out."

Tommy relented. The adrenaline was fading pretty fast. Silently, he nodded and settled into a sleeping position. His thoughts kept him awake for a long time. Jennifer began to sing softly to herself and Tommy let the sound of her song and the hum of the truck lull him back to sleep.

Jennifer smiled as he finally began to snore softly. She continued to sing to keep herself awake as the miles fell behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone. Life interferred again. On top of everything else, our little four month old puppy has a broken leg::cries: But now her surgery is over and she is beginning to recover nicely. :) Hopefully, the next few updates will be sooner.**

It was midnight when she finally stopped again. She took a quick look in the mirror at her cheek before she woke Tommy. Fortunately, the red mark had disappeared and the slight swelling was gone. She reached over and gently shook Tommy's shoulder. He roused quickly and they ate and were back on the road in less than an hour. They chatted for about an hour before Tommy made her get some rest. He wasn't worried about falling asleep himself. He had a lot to think about.

The rest of the trip continued in much the same way. They were in the home stretch early Monday morning. Tommy called the other Rangers and asked them to meet at the house around noon and they agreed. The pair went and dropped Jenny's belongings in storage, picked up her car, returned the truck and went home.

Once there, they both grabbed showers and clean workout clothes and went out to the backyard to stretch and to spar until the Rangers arrived. They had agreed that, for the time being, they would keep Jenny's status as a Ranger a secret. At the rate Mesagog was turning out new monsters, having a 'secret weapon' of their own wasn't a bad idea.

The other Rangers arrived and they all worked out together. It was a rather intense session to make up for the time missed while Tommy had been gone. After the workout and the cool down, the teens sat and talked with the adults for a while.

After the others left, Jenny looked at Tommy. "I gotta be honest. I am exhausted and I bet that you are too. What do you say to ordering in Chinese food and we chill in front of the TV tonight instead of cooking and all that junk?"

"Sounds good." Tommy agreed. "I'll order if you tell me what you want." She told him and he called in the order. They were showered and changed before the food arrived. They ate and cleaned up quickly and went to the living room to watch TV. As Tommy began searching for something to watch, Jenny started to sit down on the couch then stopped and surveyed the room.

"What? Are you going to rearrange my furniture?" Tommy teased.

"Just one piece." she replied saucily. She grabbed the coffee table and shoved it six more inches away from the couch. She looked at him and grinned. "Just in case."

Tommy chuckled as she sat down on the couch. He shifted so that his right arm lay across the back of the couch. Jenny hesitated before she slid under his arm and leaned against his side. He let his arm fall across her shoulders and squeezed gently as he continued to flip through channels. She spoke suddenly.

"Wait. Go back. One more. How about this show?"

Tommy stared at the screen. "You want to watch pro wrestling?"

"Why not?"

"It's fake."

"Partly. That's why it's called 'sports entertainment'. I call it 'soap operas for guys'. The plots are all the same, just the players change."

"What?"

"Just watch. In another minute, that guy in the black trunks is gonna clock that guy in the blue shorts." Sure enough, it happened just as she described. She kept up a running commentary of her own. Tommy was so amused that he left the channel alone and just listened to her as he watched.

A couple hours later, the program ended and they were surfing again. This time, Tommy chose the program. To Jenny's surprise, he chose trick shot pool. She turned her head, looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't like it?" he asked. Jenny shook her head.

"No, actually, I do. I didn't know you liked pool too."

"Secret passion of mine. I can't do those fancy shots, but I like to play for fun."

"Maybe we could go shoot pool sometime. I wouldn't mind a game or two."

Tommy laughed. "The last time I heard a line like that, I got sharked."

Jenny smiled. "Truth? I'm not great, but I can usually hold my own."

"Maybe we can go somewhere next weekend and shoot some pool."

"That might be fun." With that, they settled down to watch the program. As the program ended, Jenny yawned and he followed suit.

"Time for bed, I think." Tommy nodded and hugged her. They rose as one as Tommy clicked the TV off. He leaned over kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good night."

"Night." They went to their respective rooms for the night, but sleep was a long way off for them both.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am humbled by your interest in my little story. I know that some of you might be disappointed in the turn that this story is about to take, but I promise that it will be worth it in the end. After all, I didn't rate this story 'M' just for fun:winks: Enjoy!**

Over the next two weeks, they fell into a pattern. Both rose early and worked out. While Tommy got ready for school, Jenny started coffee and got herself ready for the day. While Tommy was at the school, Jenny did small chores around the house and yard as part of their living agreement. Often, when she was finished, she went shopping or read. When the Rangers went to fight one of Mesagog's monsters, she remained in the Command Center helping Hayley monitor the battle in case she was needed. Training with the Rangers ate up most afternoons, then dinner followed by grading papers or tests or games or TV and snuggling. Fridays they went out to dinner and then to hear Kira and her band play at the Cybercafe. Jennifer had learned that the teacher she would be taking over for would not be leaving until winter break, so she had almost two months to kill.

One bright Saturday had gone particularly well. All the chores were done. The calendar was clear for the night. Tommy had left to run a few errands while Jenny made dinner. She glanced at the clock and realized that he would be home soon. She smiled. 'Almost like an old married couple - without all the benefits.' She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes hurt and so did her head. 'Might be time to get my eyes checked again.'

She heard the front door open and Tommy called out, "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Suddenly, she felt the strange sensations swamp her mind, rather than her body. Almost immediately, she could hear dozens of thoughts and feel dozens of emotions. It was like being hit with a sledgehammer.

Tommy entered the kitchen just in time to see her double over in pain. As she did, he saw her crack her forehead on the edge of the counter. She whimpered and fell to the floor. He raced across the kitchen to her side. "Jen? What's going on?"

"Oh God! Get away from me! Just back up! Please!" She was nearly sobbing and her arms were wrapped around her head.

Quickly, Tommy backed up across the room, not taking his eyes from her. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. Gradually, he saw the tension leave her body. Even at this distance, he could see the rapidly swelling lump over her eye. He eased back across the room, grabbing an ice pack along the way. He knelt next to her, helped her sit up and handed her the ice pack, which she gingerly placed on the wound.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" he asked, concern reflected in his caramel colored eyes.

"Power surge. Telepathy." she answered shortly. Her thoughts were still scrambled from the suddenness and intensity. "I just - need a minute." He waited patiently as she pulled herself together.

After composing herself, she opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, the sound startled them both.

"Stay here." Tommy said. "I'll get it." He rose and hurried to the front door.

Tommy opened the door to find two strangers on his doorstep. One was a short, stocky male wearing worn blue jeans, a flannel shirt, a dark leather jacket, boots and a rather beat up old hat pulled low over his forehead. His companion was a young female of Asian descent, wearing dark blue jeans, a sapphire blue shirt that matched her eyes, riding boots and a black trench coat. Her jacket swung as she shifted her weight impatiently from right to left and back again. She appeared to be about the age of his students, perhaps a little older, while the man's age was difficult to guess. His features seemed to be carved in stone while hers were quicksilver - changing from one moment to the next.

"Can I help you?" Tommy asked politely.

"Yeah." the man spoke gruffly. "We're lookin' for Jennifer Allen. We need t'talk to her."

"And you are?"

"Jest tell her that she has a couple o' friends that need to talk to her."

In the kitchen, Jenny could make out no words, only the rumble of voices that seemed somehow familiar. One she knew was Tommy, but she couldn't place the other voice. Jenny pulled herself up from the floor, grabbed her glasses and headed into the living room.

She called out, "Tommy? Is everything okay?"

The person to whom Tommy had been talking quickly stepped across the threshold. Jennifer's eyes focused on the newcomer and her mouth fell open. The ice pack dropped as her hand fell to her side. "What are _you_ doing here?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Remember the summary? Where it says crossover? And she tells Tommy she went to another dimension? Welcome to her _other_ life! Thanks again to all my readers and most especially to my reviewers. You guys are the best!**

The man grinned. "Good to see you, too, darlin'." His grin faded as his gaze took in the ice pack hanging forgotten in her hand and the bruising lump over her eye. His eyes hardened and he clenched his fists at his sides. He growled, "What happened? Did he-?"

"No!" Jennifer answered him hastily, stepping forward. Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny caught a flash of black just over his shoulder, and briefly acknowledged the young woman standing in the doorway.

"Hey you." Jenny flashed her a quick smile. "I guess I had better make the introductions before we get into explanations. Dr. Tommy Oliver, Jubilation Lee and Logan. Jubilee and Wolverine, Tommy."

Tommy was surprised, but covered it well as the two men shook hands and Jubilee caught Jenny's eye. Jubilee raised her eyebrows slightly and gave a small nod toward Tommy. Jenny responded with a short nod of her own. Jubilee's eyebrows climbed higher and Jenny gave a negative shake in return. Both girls returned their attention to the men who were watching them, amused and slightly puzzled at the exchange.

"What?" both girls chorused.

Logan shook his head. "Secret code." he said shortly to Tommy. Then he addressed Jenny. "We need t'talk."

Jennifer sighed. Tommy spoke up. "Let's sit down."

"Deck." Jenny said. "Especially if you think you're smoking a cigar, Logan."

Tommy spoke to Logan and Jubilee. "Follow me, please." As he moved past Jenny, he took her hand with the ice pack in it and placed it back over the lump and smiled at her.

Once they were all settled outside, Logan lit his cigar and then returned his attention to Jennifer. "So what did you say happened to your eye?"

"Nice try, but I didn't say. First things first." She turned to Tommy. "As you might have guessed by now, Jubilee and Wolverine are from the other world. I tend to think of it as 'Marvel Universe'. That's where I was for so long - well, sort of."

"Sort of! You were with us for five years!"

"Five years your time." Jenny gently informed the girl. "I returned to discover that only two months had passed here."

"Wait a minute." Tommy raised his eyebrows. "X-Men, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Captain America? _That_ Marvel Universe?"

"Yep. Eight months ago, I disappeared from this world and appeared there. Six months ago our time, I returned."

"Hold on!" Wolverine interrupted. "Here you were only gone for two months while you were with us for _five years_?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because," jumped in Jubilee "You also say that you've been back for six months, but you've been gone for six months."

Jenny frowned as she thought. "I'd guess it may have something to do with my leaving my own universe."

Wolverine frowned. "Then it works the other way 'round, too. While we're here, time slows there."

"Or speeds up here." said Jubilee.

"Whatever." Logan waved his hand impatiently. "It means we have more time than we hoped."

"For what?" Tommy asked.

Logan studied the young man for a minute. His senses were dulled here and he was unable to tell if he were trustworthy or not. He quirked an eyebrow at Jenny, who smiled sweetly back.

"Can't tell, can you?" she teased. At his low growl, she chuckled. "Don't worry about him - you trust me and _I_ trust him."

Wolverine scowled briefly and nodded.

"Oh, whatever!" Jubilee cried, rolling her eyes. "Jen - Beast needs your help."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Well, my friends, I have good news and bad news. Funny thing - they're the same piece of news! I have finally become gainfully employed! This means that I can continue to have a place to live, but I won't have as much time to work on my story. So, in advance, I apologize for any mistakes that get through the editing. I and my muse are the only betas right now. Fortunately, my muse came back! Now, if I can just lure the plot bunnies... Maybe with plot carrots? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read on, loyal readers!**

"Hank?" Jenny was startled. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Don't know." Logan answered shortly. "Collapsed in the lab a few days ago. He ain't woke up and nobody can figure out what's wrong."

"Moira?"

"Nope."

"Jean? Professor Xavier?"

"Zip."

"How can I help then?"

Jubilee answered. "You were helping him with his research before you came back home. His files are encrypted and even Kitty can't seem to break the code."

Jenny almost giggled at the smug satisfaction in the girl's voice. She knew that the two girls didn't get along well, but had made an uneasy peace for Logan's sake. Logan shot a look at Jubilee which she returned, trying all the while to look innocent. Logan closed his eyes briefly as though praying for patience and then returned his gaze to Jennifer.

"That's the story in a nutshell. Will you help us?"

As Jennifer opened her mouth to answer, a sharp chirp interrupted. All eyes turned to Tommy.

"Sorry." he said.

"Might as well answer it here. At least I'll know what's going on." Jennifer pointed out.

Tommy nodded as he answered his communicator. "Go ahead, Kira."

The sounds of a battle came through as Kira said, "We could really use a little help down here, Dr. O."

"I'm on my way." Tommy looked at Jenny. "Stay here, but be ready. I'll call you if we need you."

"Understood." Tommy nodded once, raced into the house and down to the Command Center, leaving the others on the deck.

"Now what?" Jubilee asked of nobody in particular.

"We wait." Jenny answered shortly. She paced for a moment before she realized that she should check on dinner. Logan had finished his cigar by this time so the pair followed her into the kitchen. Jubilee hopped up and seated herself on a counter while Logan seated himself at the breakfast bar. Jennifer pulled the roast from the oven to check it and Logan sniffed the air appreciatively. Jubilee smiled.

"Kinda miss those enhanced senses right about now, huh, Wolvie?"

He growled at her but both girls knew that he wasn't serious. Jenny slid the roast back into the oven, shut the door and went to the refrigerator. "Heads up!" With the ease of long practice, she tossed a beer to Logan and a soda to Jubilee. She snagged a soda for herself and began to pull out salad ingredients as well. "You guys eating or have you?"

"Are we breathing?" Jubilee quipped. "We'd love to join you - if you have enough."

"There's plenty. We often have other people over for dinner."

"Like other Power Rangers?" Jubilee said slyly. "Dino rangers, perhaps?"

Jennifer stopped what she was doing, turned around and faced the girl. "Look, Jubilee, what you think you know about the Rangers comes from television. Here they are real people just like you are. Obviously, there are some major differences and I have to keep their secrets just like I've kept yours. Well, I mostly had until you two showed up on the doorstep."

"Which we never would have if we didn't need your help." Logan cut in.

Jennifer turned her gaze on him. "Do you just need the password or are you saying that you need me to come back with you?"

"We need you to come back, if you can. If the password isn't what you think it is, us going back with it will do no good. You might be able to figure out what it is."

"Can't someone just go into his mind and find it?"

"Been there, done that." said Jubilee. "They couldn't even find him in his own head it's so cluttered."

Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some papers. "Jubes, start workin' on them vegetables. Let her look at these before she decides."

Jennifer took the pages from Logan and sat down to read them. Before she started, he handed her a small sheet obviously torn from a small notepad. "We found this crumpled in his fist after we moved him to the medlab."

Jennifer sat the small sheet down to read last and began to read. While she read, the visitors put the salad together and set the small table nearby. After thirty minutes of reading, Jennifer set the papers down and rubbed her eyes. She picked up the small sheet and read it. It read: _The only person who can help me now is too far away._ She noticed that it had been written on a sheet from the notepad that had been embossed with her name that she had received as a Christmas gift one year. Jenny frowned and flipped back through the other papers.

She recognized the first two pages as her own work. The rest of the papers were her and Hank's theories in expanded mathematical form. She looked up at Logan and Jubilee as a possibility occurred her. "What are his stats?"

Logan looked at Jubilee, who reeled them off from memory. There were few changes from his norms, but Jenny was puzzled by the changes. The bookcase in the adjoining den area swung open silently and Tommy emerged from the opening. He shut the door behind him and joined the others in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's patience. I started my new job and worked eight days straight right off the bat! Unfortunately, it will be a while before I can update again. For now, enjoy!**

Instead of answering him, Jennifer reached for a pad and pen. Tommy looked at Logan who shrugged. A minute later, Jennifer spoke. "Okay, if the time change runs the same way it did when I was there, that means that every minute that passes there is about half an hour here. We'd be better off gathering what is needed here. It'll save time in the long run."

Jennifer turned her attention to Tommy. She filled him in on what she had learned while he was gone. His heart froze in his chest for a moment before it resumed its pattern. He was silent for several moments as he absorbed the information. Finally, he spoke. "So, what do we do now?"

Jennifer expelled the breath she had been holding. "There are some odds and ends that will be needed to treat him. If they stay here while we get them, very little time will have passed there. Hank's odds will be better."

"Okay. Why don't we have some dinner and figure out a plan?" Tommy was calm on the outside, but his thoughts were racing. He knew that she hadn't told him everything and he suspected he knew what she had left out. She was going back. Part of him understood that she was doing what was necessary to help her friends, but another part of him rebelled at the thought of her leaving.

The four sat down and discussed what items were needed and how to get them. Suddenly, Jubilee asked, "Do you think you know what's wrong with Blue?"

Jenny frowned. "I'm not sure. Hank must have thought that I'd figure it out or else why point you guys in my direction?" She thought for a minute, stood up, grabbed the papers from the counter and studied them again, this time in more detail. A new idea occurred to her and she dropped the papers on the counter and flew from the room. "I'll be right back."

The others exchanged looks, confused. The mystery was solved a few minutes later when Jenny returned with her laptop and a memory card in hand. She quickly started up the computer and popped the card into its slot. A few keystrokes later, she accessed the program she was after and began typing in information from the sheets at her elbow. After several minutes of typing, she sat back and let the computer process the information it had been given.

Jenny looked at the others. "It's gonna take a while. This system is nowhere near as fast as the one Hank has in his labs."

"How long?" asked Wolverine.

Jenny shrugged. "Couple of hours maybe. Hard to say."

Tommy spoke up. "Why don't you two go in the living room and watch a movie while you wait? Jen and I will clean up and then join you."

Logan and Jubilee exchanged a look, then agreed and left the room. Jenny started clearing the dishes while Tommy put away the leftovers. Finally, Jenny spoke.

"They want me to go back with them." Her voice was carefully neutral.

"I guessed as much." His tone matched hers.

"I guess you'll have to find someone else."

Tommy was startled. "For what?"

"To take the powers of the Dino gem, of course. What did you think I meant?" She looked at him oddly.

"Oh. I just - wasn't sure. Anyway, I'm not planning on finding anyone else. The gem chose you so it will be waiting for you when you get back."

"But if you need the powers before I get back -"

Tommy stopped wrapping food and turned his attention to her. "We have managed this far without them, we'll keep managing until you get back. I have no doubt that you'll return when we need you the most."

"But-"

"No buts." He told her sternly. "I can't think of anyone better to use the powers of the green Dino gem - and I'm not going to try."

"Okay." she said softly. "You win. I will come back as soon as I can."

"You better." Tommy was quiet for a moment. "It'll be awfully quiet around here while you're gone."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Jenny teased. "You never know when I'll be back to shake up your world again."

Seriously, Tommy said, "I can't wait."

Jenny swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and forced the tears back as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had very little choice. They needed her or they wouldn't have come for her. She was relieved that Tommy understood. They finished the kitchen in silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have already been released from my new job and now I have to spend a lot of time trying to find a new one. I hope that you all will continue to be patient with my lack of updates for a little while. Thanks to my FOUR regular reviewers - I will keep writing for you guys!**

Having finished the kitchen, the pair joined the other two in the living room. They found the couple settled in a chair, Jubilee snuggled into Wolverine's lap. Jenny raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat as she sat on the couch. "So, um, anything else new?"

Jubilee and Logan exchanged grins. Jubilee answered. "You remember the advice you gave me?" Jenny nodded. "Well, I finally took it and told Wolvie how I feel about him."

"Turns out" Logan spoke "I felt the same way. We were both afraid of ruining what we had and so never said anything."

"But" Jubilee continued "since we both 'fessed up about how we felt, everything has just kinda fallen into place."

"Well, I hate to say it, but I told you so." Jenny grinned. "I told you that once you were old enough he'd listen to you."

"Yeah, yeah." Jubilee stuck her tongue out. "It's not nice to say 'I told you so'."

Jenny just laughed and sat on the couch. She expected Tommy to sit next to her and was puzzled when he did not. She looked up at him as he spoke. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and I'll be right down."

Jenny smiled at him. "We'll be here."

Jubilee waited patiently until Tommy was out of earshot before she turned her full attention on Jenny. "So, um, anything else new?"

Jenny grinned at the girl. She had known that her own question would come back to her, but she didn't think it would be so soon. She shrugged. "Not much."

"Uh huh." Jubilee didn't sound convinced.

Wolverine spoke up. "Now are ya gonna tell me what happened to your head?"

Subconsciously, Jenny reached up and gingerly felt the lump over her eye. "Actually, you guys did it, I think."

"What?" Logan and Jubilee spoke simultaneously.

"I think that when you opened the portal to come to this world, it triggered my link to your world and activated my powers. It happened so quickly and strongly this time that it caught me by surprise and I whacked my head on the counter when I was overwhelmed by the thoughts that flooded my brain."

"This time?" Jubilee asked. "What do you mean, this time?"

"It happened before - about three weeks ago, two different times on the same day about ten hours apart."

The two exchanged glances. Wolverine spoke first. "You don't think-?"

"Has to be" answered Jubilee.

"What?" asked Jenny. "What is it?"

Jubilee sighed. "That's about the time that Jean and Bobby came looking for you the first time."

"What?" exclaimed Jenny. "Wait a minute. You guys came looking for me _three weeks ago_ and again just now?"

"Yeah. Why?" Wolverine asked.

Jenny gritted her teeth in irritation. "How long has Hank been out?"

"About that long. Jean and Bobby came looking for you, but when they returned alone, we decided to try to handle it ourselves again. Wolvie and I finally convinced the others that we needed to try again. So here we are."

Jenny closed her eyes and counted to ten - twice. When she had calmed down sufficiently, she opened her eyes and looked at the pair. "I am doing my best not to try not to strangle you both right now. I can only hope that whatever is ailing Hank isn't irreversible because of the delay. I realize that it's not your fault, but you two are the only ones in reach right now."

Jubilee grinned. "Since you're irritated at me anyway, what's going on between you and Tommy?"

Before Jenny could answer, Logan jumped in. "Do I need to give him The Talk?"

Jenny could sense the capitals in the phrase, but she was puzzled. "What talk?"

"The standard if-you-hurt-my-friend-then-I-will-hurt-you-a-lot-in-your-favorite-places talk."

"I really don't think that'll be necessary." Jenny replied dryly.

"Besides," came a voice from the doorway, "I've heard it before." Tommy walked into the room, crossed to the couch and sat next to Jenny.

"So consider it said again." Logan punctuated his comment with a growl. Tommy nodded calmly as Jenny gaped at him.

"Who said it?" she asked.

"Recently? Kira and Hayley. It's not the first time I've heard it. I got the same speech from Jason when I started going out with Kim."

"Oh." Before Jenny could say any more, she heard her computer alarm ring. "That was fast." she commented as she rose to check the results. The others followed her to the kitchen and waited as she scrolled through the data on the screen. Before their eyes, Jenny paled visibly.

"Oh my god." she whispered. She read through the information again and then a third time. She raised her eyes to meet Logan's. He realized that whatever she had discovered was not good news. She turned her attention to Jubilee. "Jube, please tell me that you might have misremembered his stats. Please?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. My new job didn't work out, so I've just given up on the job hunt thing all together and I'm going through a temp agency. It's a LOT easier than spending 8+ hours a day driving around filling out applications and interviewing for jobs I'll never get. Let them do the work. (Sorry - lazy moment) Anyway, here is the next chapter and hopefully I'll have another one up by Monday. I have seen other authors threaten not to put up more chapters unless they get 'x' number of reviews. I'd love to do this, but seeing as how I have about 5 readers, this will never work. BUT begging is still an option. SO - if you read it, please review it!**

For once, Jubilee was at a loss for words. She knew what Jenny wanted her to say, but she couldn't lie to her. She _knew_ she hadn't made a mistake. Wordlessly, Jubilee shook her head. Jenny moaned softly and dropped her head in her hands. She sucked in a breath when her fingers grazed the lump over her eye.

Tommy crossed over to her quickly and put his arm around her shoulders. Quietly, he asked, "What is it, Jen?"

He could feel her shaking as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her tightly. As he waited for her to speak, he noticed that the other couple had reached out to hold each other as well. His eyes locked with Logan's. 'What could be this bad?' Finally, Jenny got control of herself and spoke.

"We'll leave in the morning." Her voice was flat and emotionless, but it held a note of authority. She knew that she had to keep a tight rein on her feelings or she would fall apart. "His condition is more serious than you know."

"What is it?" Logan demanded.

"It's a mutation of the Legacy Virus." Jenny could only watch as the other two paled as well. She looked up at Tommy, who still held her. "It's pretty serious. I'm not entirely sure what all the ramifications of this particular mutation are, but my guess so far is that it affects the brain and mental abilities. The slight change in his stats tells me that they are simply side affects. This version seems to have the same effect as having a telepath go into your head and take your thoughts, ideas, memories - everything - throw them around like a kid throwing snow."

Tommy looked at her gravely. "Who else can be affected?"

Jennifer thought for a moment. "It's a virus, so in theory, anyone and everyone is at risk. With the obvious exception of Wolverine, of course."

"Even you? Even the telepaths?"

"I _am_ a telepath in the other world, if you remember. And yes, even me. At least I have the advantage of knowing what I'm dealing with, so I know what precautions to take. The others have already been exposed to it -" Jenny's voice trailed off.

"What?"

Slowly, Jenny spoke again. "We don't actually know _when_ he was infected. I have no idea how long the incubation period is."

Silence fell for a long minute before Jubilee spoke. "So you could have already been exposed to it too, right?"

"Theoretically, but even if I was, it's also highly possible that being away from your world so long may have killed it." Silence fell again for several minutes. Suddenly, Jubilee smacked herself on the forehead.

"I think I might know when Hank was infected! Remember, Wolvie, about a week or so before he got sick, when Scott finally convinced him to come up to dinner?"

"The night he showed up late?"

"Yes! He mentioned that he had a small accident in the lab and he had to clean it up before he could join us."

"Is that what he said? I know he said something about a 'minor mishap' and having to 'restore his surroundings to an unadulterated, pristine state' or something like that."

Jenny and Jubilee exchanged a grin and spoke together. "He had an accident and had to clean up."

"The good news is" Jenny continued "if that was when he was infected, I'm clean. I'm not worried about Wolverine, either. But, you, Jubilee - I just don't know."

"You can help Hank. When you do, you'll help me too, if you have to. I might be naturally immune or something."

"Here's hoping. Anyway, we are leaving in the morning after workouts."

Logan perked up. "Workouts?"

"Wait a minute!" Tommy spoke up. "If you were with the X-men, does that mean that _Wolverine_ taught you to fight? Was he the teacher that you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"Then I shouldn't be surprised how much you know. But what I want to know is how come I can beat you so easily?"

"Because the three mile run beforehand nearly kills me" Jenny answered dryly.

"You're only doing three miles?" Logan's eyes glittered dangerously. "You were doing eight when you left."

Jenny stared at the feral man. "I also was about 40 or 50 pounds lighter! Just because you can do, like, ten miles carrying freaking _Sabretooth_ doesn't mean that the rest of us can!"

Logan cracked his knuckles. "Maybe I need to test you and see what else you can't do."

"I've already had a workout this morning, thank you very much."

Tommy spoke. "Maybe you'd do better with a different sparring partner. I'm not exactly the life or death type of fighter when it comes to sparring."

"You are _so_ not helping me here."

Tommy shrugged. "It's true. But, on the other hand, you _are_ in a different world and that needs to be taken into account too."

"Traitor." Jenny pouted and stepped back. After a moment, she dropped the look and changed the subject. "What are we going to tell the others? I just can't leave and not say anything. Kira and Hayley would kill me."

Tommy thought a moment. "I don't think it's a matter of if you'll tell them, but when, how and how much."

"The good news is that I haven't had to back you guys up so they won't be missing me in battle. As far as when, that'll have to be tonight or tomorrow morning. How? I'll have to tell them face-to-face. If I leave notes, that'll get me killed too. How much?" Jenny looked at Jubilee. They had the silent conversation of friends that know each other well. Finally, Jubilee shrugged and nodded. "I'll tell them everything" Jenny said.

"But -" The two men spoke as one.

Jubilee shook her head and said, "Logan, they know our secret and we, well I, know a good many of Jenny's. If Jenny thinks that the others can be trusted, well, I think so too."

Logan sighed. "If you think so, darlin'. I trust your judgment."

Jenny looked at Tommy. "You call the Rangers and I'll call Hayley."

Tommy nodded as Jenny reached for the phone. Thirty minutes later, the Rangers and Hayley arrived and Logan and Jubilee were on the deck waiting for all hell to break loose.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks again to all my patiently waiting readers. Sorry the chapter took so long, but I wasn't happy with it and I was trying to fix it. Hopefully the length will make up for the delay! It's still not quite how I wanted it, but it will have to do 'cause I have NO idea how to fix it. Oh yeah, before I forget - I own nothing! I play with them for a while and then I put them back. (That's the disclaimer, by the way.) I forgot to put that in the last few. Anyway, PLEASE remember that the whole thing is kinda AU. I would be happy to answer any questions that my readers may have about any changes. Just so you know - the name Chylea is pronounced (shy-LEE-ah). Here we go...**

Jenny looked at the five people gathered in front of her and took a deep breath. She looked at Tommy, who nodded encouragingly to her.

"Guys, do you remember when I told you that I spent time in alternate universe?" They all nodded. "Well, I have to go back for a while."

Silence fell for the moment that it took for this to sink in. Then the questions began.

"What?"

"Why?"

"How do you know?"

"When will you be back?"

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I know because a couple of the people from that world came to get me. I don't know how long I'll be gone so I don't know when I'll be back. As for why, they need me. A friend of mine is very, very sick and if I don't go help him, he could die."

"Are you a doctor or something?"

Jenny hesitated. "Yes. There I am a doctor and a researcher." From the corner of her eye, she saw Tommy's mouth fall open at this bit of news. She winced. She realized that there was a lot of information that she hadn't revealed to him and she prayed that he would understand. She continued, "Some of what I am about to tell you, Dr. O knows. Some of it will be as much a surprise to him as it is to you."

"You wanted to know exactly where I was going. I don't know any better way to explain it than to say that I call it the Marvel Universe - as in the comic books. There are some differences, but there are a lot of similarities too."

Kira spoke. "Where in that world do you fit?"

"With the X-men."

Kira spoke again. "Differences and similarities, huh? So do the X-men have the same members or what?"

Jennifer hesitated again. "I'm not sure what you mean. I haven't kept up with the comics since I got back."

"In the comics, Jubilee saves Wolverine and eventually joins the X-men. Then she goes to the Massachusetts Academy and trains under Banshee and the White Queen. When the school collapses, she goes to the Avengers."

"Mostly true, but she doesn't join the Avengers. She returns to the X-men."

Trent spoke up. "Okay, so does she, like, hook up with Wolverine or do they keep doing the 'I don't want to lose his/her friendship so I'll keep quiet' dance?"

Jenny laughed. "They way I hear it, they have 'hooked up' as you put it."

A collective sigh ran through the Rangers. "It's about time!" Kira exclaimed.

Ethan spoke next. "How do you know that they really are the people from the other world?"

Jenny smiled. "They are pretty distinctive. Tommy, would you go get our guests, please?"

Tommy nodded and left the room. They all waited silently. Finally, Tommy returned with Jubilee and Logan in tow. Jenny made the introductions. Hayley suddenly rose and faced the two.

"I don't care who you are and where you come from. I will say this. You had better return my friend in the same condition or better when everything is handled." In the shocked silence that followed, Hayley hugged Jenny and whispered in her ear, "Be careful and come back soon. I have a feeling that _someone_ will be moody until you get back." With that, Hayley left.

The Rangers turned their attention to the visitors. They began firing question after question at the pair. Trent asked, "So what about Rogue and Gambit? What's going on with them?"

Jubilee answered. "Oh, those two finally realized that it wouldn't work out between them. Rogue has a boyfriend named Jimmy whose power actually nullifies hers. Gambit got married to a girl named Chylea. She's cool and all, but her family's really screwed up. It's more drama than even _I_ want to deal with."

"What are her powers?"

"Telepathy, telekinesis, and weather control. Plus, she like a tech genius."

Jenny kept an eye on Logan. She wouldn't let the questioning go on _too_ long. She glanced at Tommy, who was watching her. She held his gaze for a long moment and then returned her attention to Logan. After about an hour, Jenny called a halt.

"Okay, that's enough guys. They didn't come to get the third degree."

"Wait!" Jubilee spoke now. "Before we go, can I ask a favor of the Rangers?"

The four teens and Tommy exchanged looks. Tommy spoke for the group. "What?"

Jubilee bit her lip. Oddly, she seemed almost shy. "Can I see you guys morph?"

The Rangers all exchanged looks again. Once more, Tommy spoke. "Not here. Down in the Command Center."

As one, the Rangers rose and headed for the stairs. Jenny, Jubilee and Logan followed. Jubilee's reaction upon reaching the bottom of the stairs was much like Jenny's the first time she had seen it. Jenny smiled as the girl turned in place and took it all in. Jenny nudged her. "Nothing like TV, is it?"

Jubilee shook her head as the Rangers took their positions. "You guys ready?" Connor called.

"Ready! Dino Thunder - power up - hah!"

Jubilee looked like a kid at Christmas. After the morphing was complete, she ran over to the Rangers and began to check out their uniforms. Logan spoke in a low voice.

"What about you, darlin'?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny kept her voice low as well.

"You got one of them bracelets like theirs and you mentioned not having battled with them so they won't miss you. I just figured you were one of them, too."

Jenny swallowed hard. "We haven't told them. I'm kind of a secret weapon. I haven't even morphed yet."

Logan raised an eyebrow at this admission as she continued. "Every time they start to morph, it's all I can do not to morph with them. It's like when nature calls to your feral side. Sometimes it takes everything in you not to answer that call. It's the same for me with the power."

"Is that normal?"

"I don't know. It might simply be because I've suppressed it for as long as I have."

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks."

" Have you talked to your friend about it?" he asked, nodding toward Tommy.

"No. I'm probably just being overdramatic. Besides, I don't -"

"What? Want to worry him? You know better than that. My eyes may not be as sharp here as they are at home, but I still can see."

Jennifer looked over where Tommy was standing. Suddenly, she _knew_. She had fallen in love with him in spite of her lectures to herself and her fears. She reveled in the feeling for a moment and then shoved it away. 'I have no business falling in love with him, especially now that I have to go back!' She turned her gaze back to Logan.

"As I said, I _can_ still see. I've been around the block a few times and I know love when I see it."

"Unless it's directed at you, apparently" Jenny commented dryly.

Logan nodded once in acknowledgement. "Fair enough, but we ain't talking about me now." He hesitated and then continued, "We'll understand if you gotta stay. You have responsibilities that you can't just ignore. Tell us the password and you can stay here."

Jenny hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. "No, Logan. I'm the only one who can help Beast. Besides, you said it yourself - if I give you the wrong password, it'll do you no good and you'll be back in here inside of a day. Yes, I have responsibilities here, but no one _needs_ me here."

"But they _want_ you here."

"True, but now we're back to the responsibility thing. They'll understand it even of they don't like it. Besides, the only one who knows about my powers is Tommy and he's already said that they'll manage without me. Anyway, just admit it. You'll feel better if I go with you."

Grudgingly, Logan admitted this was so. "If nothing else, Jubilee'll feel better and that'll make me feel better."

"Exactly." With that, Jennifer turned her attention back to the Rangers and Jubilee.

Tommy had watched the entire exchange with great interest, particularly when Wolverine had nodded in his direction. Fortunately, he could watch the pair unnoticed as the helmet and visor hid his face completely. He wondered what they were talking about, particularly when Jenny shook her head. He said a quick prayer to the Powers, asking that they watch over her while she was away. He knew that she had to go - after all, they wouldn't have come for her if they didn't really _need_ her.

Finally, Jubilee had examined every uniform and asked every question that her active mind could conjure for the moment. The Rangers all powered down and everyone headed upstairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, Kira suddenly spoke.

"Sorry to cut this short everyone, but I just remembered I have something I have to do." She raised an eyebrow at the other teens and continued, "And I think that you guys do too."

"Yeah, I do." Ethan spoke up and looked at Conner. "You're my ride, dude, so let's go."

In minutes, the four teens had left. "What the heck was that all about?" Jenny wondered.

The others all shrugged. Jenny decided to forget the Rangers' weird behavior for the time being. "Hey, Jubilee, there's enough time to go shopping for some of the things we might need. What do you say about a trip to the mall?"

"Are you kidding me? I am _so_ there."

Mischievously, Jenny turned to Wolverine with a gleam in her eyes. "Logan? What about you?"

"No way. Few things in the world scare me like Jubilee on a shopping spree. No, I think I'll stay here and get to know your friend a little better." He had a familiar glint in his eye.

Both girls spoke at once. "Logan, you play nice - and not your definition of the word either."

The feral man did his best to look angelic. "Who, me? I'm just going to sit here and polish my halo and have a nice little chat with Tommy."

"Yeah, right." Jubilee said, rolling her eyes.

"Play nice, Logan" repeated Jenny. "Or I'll find a way to kick your ass that you'll remember. I'll bet that Jubilee still has those steel tipped boots."

Logan winced. "I said I'll be good. You girls just run along and do your shopping."

Reluctantly, the girls headed for the door. Before it closed, Jenny spoke again. "Don't forget, Tommy. I'm only a thought away." She flipped her wrist so the lamplight flashed on the gem on her bracelet. Tommy nodded just before the door latched. He looked over at Wolverine who was grinning at him.

"So - wanna spar?"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry guys - it's a short chapter and long overdue. I just was NOT happy with the way it was coming out! Hopefully you all will like it anyway. Hopefully, there will be another update before Christmas. Oh, yeah - I don't own SQUAT - except Jenny and a few other characters along the way. Odds are if you don't recognize them: they are mine.**

The drive to the mall was short but far from quiet. Along the way, Jubilee filled Jenny in on all that had happened over the past six months. When they arrived, Jenny parked the car and cautioned Jubilee, "This isn't like the mall where you're from. You need to keep a low profile."

"And when have I gone out of my way to get attention?" demanded Jubilee.

"You don't" Jenny responded dryly. "It just seems to find you anyway."

The girls climbed out of the vehicle and headed into the building. Jenny led the girl to a medical supply store she had noticed on her previous visits. They roamed the aisles, gathering the things that Jenny thought they might need and other things that Jubilee had noticed were low before they left. They checked out and headed for the main part of the mall.

As they walked, Jubilee started to question Jenny about what had happened since her return. Jenny told her everything that she could - they were in public, after all. She left out anything pertaining to the Rangers - with the exception of the first trip to the mall and the battle that occurred. She also did not reveal to the girl that she held a morpher as well.

As the girls passed one of the many exits, they heard an alarm go off. Out of habit, they turned toward the source of the sound. After a moment, they realized that the noise was coming from the bank right next to the outer doors - and way too close to them. Before they could react, four men charged out of the bank. Two of them held bags of money - and all of them had guns. They grabbed Jubilee and Jenny.

"You are going to come with us, got it?" one of the men snarled.

Jenny thought fast. "Let her go and I'll come quietly" she said quickly. Three of the men looked at the fourth, who was obviously the leader, and waited for his answer.

"Fine" he said. "Let's go."

Quickly, Jenny dropped her purse and shopping bags. As she was pulled after the men, she called out to Jubilee, "My keys are in my purse. Go home. And tell Logan I love him!"

Jubilee's mouth fell open for a moment as jealousy flamed in her veins. Swiftly, she scooped up the bags and purse and raced toward the exit where they left the car. In a few short minutes, she reached the car, threw the bags in the back seat, started it and pulled out. At the end of the lane, she saw the robbers' car fly past her. She pulled out behind it and began to follow them.

Tommy groaned as he hit the mat once again. Luckily, he wasn't the only one who had bitten the dust tonight. He looked up at the shorter man, who offered him a hand up.

"Not bad" said Logan grudgingly.

"If I was morphed, I'd have a better chance of beating you" Tommy stated.

"So why don't you?" Logan asked, eyes glittering.

"Two reasons - one, Rangers don't escalate a battle unless forced and two, because with neither of us having our powers, it's a fairer fight. I can see what I need to work on."

Logan tipped his head, acknowledging the point. He glanced at the clock that hung on the nearby wall. They had been sparring for nearly an hour. "The girls will be back soon. I don't want them to think I killed ya."

"We probably better go back upstairs" Tommy agreed. The two men went upstairs, grabbed fresh bottles of water and sat down in the living room. They had been there all of five minutes when the front door banged open. Jubilee stepped into the room and shut the door quickly. She spun around and locked her gaze on Logan.

"Why" she began "would Jenny tell me to tell you she loves you?"

Logan launched out of his seat and was at Jubilee's side in three quick strides. "What happened?" he demanded.

Jubilee told the men what happened at the mall. "And then I followed them as far as I dared without them noticing and I came back here."

"Shit!" swore Wolverine. He looked at the young woman in front of him. "Jubes, Jenny had you bring me that message 'cause it's a code. She intends for me to help find her."

"What?" Tommy asked. "Why you? Why not me and the other Rangers?"

Logan turned and faced the other man. "Is that what the Rangers normally do? Go after bank robbers?"

"No, but -"

"Then that's why. It could expose you. If I help her, it won't matter because we'll be gone tomorrow anyway. She can't do a whole lot to help herself without exposing you guys, too. She can't morph -"

Jubilee interrupted. "Wait a minute! What do you mean, she can't morph? Of course she can't - can she?"

The men exchanged looks. "Yes, actually, she can" Tommy said slowly. "She just never has."

"She's a Power Ranger?!? And she never told me?!? When I get a hold of that girl -" Jubilee ranted and raved for a couple more minutes before Logan stopped her.

"Jubilee, I need you to take me to the place where you saw the car last" Logan instructed.

"I'm going, too" Tommy said grimly. "The invisibility power of my gem might come in handy."

"Your gem has the power of invisibility?" Wolverine asked.

Jubilee spoke up. "If it's like it is on TV back home, Tommy's power is invisibility, Conner's is super speed, Ethan's is like tough skin - think Thing from the Fantastic Four - Kira's is a sonic scream and Trent's is some kind of camouflage. Is that right?" She looked over at Tommy, who nodded.

"Well then, what power does Jenny's gem have?" asked Logan.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably. "Don't know. Whatever it is, it hasn't triggered."

Logan grimaced. "It would have been handy to know. Either way, even without my senses, I'm the best tracker. Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

The three piled into Jenny's car and took off. Ten minutes later, Jubilee pulled the car over to the side of the road outside of town and pointed down a lane off the main road. "They turned down there."

"Stay here." Logan slipped out of the car and looked at the path. He continued down the road and disappeared into the darkness. Tommy and Jubilee waited silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

'Why didn't Jenny tell me that she was a Ranger? We can't take her back with us. She has responsibilities here. Hell, Wolvie and I wouldn't have even left our home world if we didn't have to. Too much going on there right now." Jubilee pondered the problem.

'Jen - you know me too well - and not well enough, it seems. I would have come for you and so would have the others. I mean, yeah, we fight the big monsters but it's also part of our job to protect the innocents. No matter what you've seen and been through, in this, you're still an innocent. If you thought for one minute that I was going to just sit at home and wait for them to bring you home safely - you still have a lot to learn. Well, I do too. I just hope that we have that time - together.'

After a few minutes, Logan returned. "Drive down this road a ways and turn the lights off. We'll park the car a little way in and walk the rest of the way."

They moved on in silence. A short time later, Jubilee turned the lights off and continued to ease the car down the dirt road. At a signal from Wolverine, she stopped the car, put it in park and shut it off. The three slipped out of the car and gently shut the doors. Tommy and Jubilee followed Logan silently through the trees. A couple of minutes later, they came to a clearing with a house in it. Wolverine signaled Jubilee to stay put and slipped into the darkness. Tommy started to follow, but Jubilee stopped him.

To Tommy, it felt like an eternity had passed as they waited for the other man to return. He was to the point of turning invisible and checking things out himself when Logan appeared. In a quiet voice, he told the other two what he had seen.

"They got the windows mostly covered, but I found one that's got a gap and I can just see them all in the other room. Two of 'em are countin' money and one's watchin' the news. The other one is eating. They've got Jenny tied up in the corner." His voice turned grim as he looked at Tommy. "She's got her hands tied behind her and she's kneeling. It looks like her feet are tied too. She's gagged but not blindfolded."

"Oh my god. If they don't care if she sees what they look like, then they're planning on killing her."

"Exactly. But, on the plus side, I think she's carrying her knives."

Jubilee whispered excitedly, "Then she might be cutting herself free as we speak."

Logan nodded. "All we need to do is to create a diversion at the right time to help her help herself. If we had a way to communicate, then we could do it."

Jubilee turned to Tommy. "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

At his nod, she continued, "Wolvie and I have our communicators and I can get Jenny's cell phone out of her purse. If you set your phone to vibrate instead of ring -"

"Then we have the element of surprise on our side. Wolverine can get close by stealth and I can use my invisibility. What about Jubilee?"

"Jubilee can use the car horn to start the ruckus and then come and join us. There is plenty of gravel for us to use if we have to draw them out. I'm going back to the window so that we know when she's ready."

Each of them slipped off in a different direction. Logan headed for one side of the house and Tommy went to the opposite while Jubilee headed for the car. Logan peered through the gap in the covered window and observed the occupants of the room. Three of the men were still where he had left them , but the fourth was crouched in front of Jenny. His back was to Wolverine and he was talking low enough that Logan could pick up nothing. He saw the man reach out and stroke Jenny's cheek. She jerked away from the caress and the man slapped her so hard her head bounced off the wall. Wolverine shook with rage, but held himself in check.

Jenny saw stars, but stubbornly held on to consciousness. She couldn't afford to fall over or drop her knife or they would know what she was up to. "God, Wolverine, get here soon! If you don't, I don't know if I can get away before they decide to rape and kill me. If I know Tommy, he probably made you bring him with. I can only hope he didn't see that.'

She glanced over at the window she had noticed before that wasn't quite covered. She couldn't see out, but she knew that someone could see in. She went back to work on her ropes for several minutes before the same man crouched in front of her again.

"You know," he began conversationally, "we can do this one of two ways. You can fight us while we take what we want. We'll still use you and hurt you until we're tired of you and then we'll kill you. OR you can be a good girl and let us have what we want. We might be nice about it and you might even like it. Then we might let you live." He slid his right hand behind her head, knotted his fist in her hair and whispered in her ear. "Unless you like it rough, then we can play with you for a long time. We like rough. We like it a lot."

His left hand came up and cupped her breast. He stroked his thumb across the nipple area for a moment, then squeezed hard. "Either way is fine with us, but you have five minutes to decide 'cause I'm horny and I ain't got a lot of patience." He released her breast, but not her hair as he stood. He pulled her up just enough that her mouth was level with his groin, which he rubbed across her face. Then he flung her back down toward the wall.

Tommy waited impatiently for the signal. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Not understanding why, he suddenly felt the need to snarl and hurt someone. It was primal in its intensity. With an effort, he calmed himself and waited.

Jenny felt the ropes around her wrists give. She knew that the ropes on her ankles would only require one sharp pull for them to snap. She slipped her knife back into it's sheath and glanced at the window again. She gave the tiniest of nods, knowing that it would only be seen by someone looking for it.

Outside, Wolverine saw the ropes on her wrists give. He watched her face intently, waiting for the signal from her. As soon as he saw the miniscule nod, he tapped his communicator.

"Go!" he said hoarsely.

Jubilee hit the talk button on the phone in her hand she heard it ring once, twice and stop. She knew Tommy had gotten the message. She reached in the car window, dropped the phone on the seat and blew the car horn.

Inside was chaos as the men grabbed weapons and headed for windows. Tommy grabbed a stone the size of his fist and hurled it into a window. He immediately bent low, grabbed a handful of gravel and chucked that onto the roof. Wolverine had eased himself around to the back door which was nearest to the getaway car. He found the door to be unlocked and slipped into the dark room and over to the doorway of the room the men were gathered in. He saw the same man stride over to Jenny and grab her by the hair. He abandoned his gun and pulled out a knife which he held to Jenny's throat.

Outside, Tommy saw this where the curtains had pulled down and froze for a moment. One of the men headed into the dark room where Logan was hidden and Logan knocked him out. Tommy slowly picked up another fist sized stone and aimed carefully. His aim was true and another man sank to the floor. Jubilee kicked in the front door and immediately dove and rolled to avoid the gunfire from the third man. Logan jumped him from behind and knocked him out. Tommy became visible as he made his way to the front of the house and into the front door.

"Back off or she dies!" The man's voice rang through the small house. Jenny's eyes scanned the room. Logan was standing in the back door of the room, Jubilee was standing near the side door and Tommy had just entered the front door. She looked at each one in turn, letting her eyes sparkle at them.

"I said back off!" the man snarled. Suddenly, Jenny moved. Like a rattlesnake, she jabbed her knuckles into the back of his thigh as hard as she could. She brought her other fist around and caught the guy in the ribs. He dropped the knife and gasped for breath. Jenny snapped the ropes on her ankles and carefully stood up. She threw a kick at his head which knocked him to the floor. Seeing he was still conscious, she straddled his spine, grabbed his head, pulled it back and cracked it into the floor. She did it a second time and a third.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know it took forever to get this story updated. I just couldn't get the feel of the chapter right. Hope it passes inspection for you all. Oddly enough, I have had a couple of other stories biting my ankles. One story has two versions - one light and sweet and one dark. The problem I'm having is keeping the stories as short as I had intended. Hopefully, I'll be able to post a short version of the sweet one soon - and maybe the longer version if people are interested. Love to all of my reviewers.**

Rage had filled her veins and she saw nothing but her tormentor. Jenny could hear voices, but they were meaningless babble. She raised her fist to strike again, but before she could, her wrist was grabbed and pulled down to her side.

Logan swiftly grabbed her other wrist and pulled it down to her other side. He slid his arms around Jenny's waist, trapping her arms, and pulled her off the man's limp form, struggling to maintain his hold on her. He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it. Logan looked at the other two. "She's lost it! Snap her out of it before she kills him - or me!"

Jubilee quickly approached Jenny - and just as quickly dove to the side to avoid the kick that had been leveled at her head. "Geez, Jenny! You're okay! You're safe! Take it easy!"

Nothing seemed to be getting through. Tommy glanced at Jubilee and then focused all his attention on the woman struggling in Wolverine's arms. He locked eyes with Jenny. Quietly, almost hypnotically, he spoke. "Jubilee, start tying those guys up. Logan, when I get close enough, hand her off to me and help Jubilee tie them up and get them in a group."

As Tommy approached, he continued to talk to Jenny in the same tone. "Come on, Jen. You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you again."

Tommy slid his arms around her, keeping her arms trapped as Logan had. For a split second, he was distracted by how good she felt in his arms. He snapped back to reality when she lunged and almost got away. He continued to talk softly, letting his rich, mellow baritone flow over her like honey. After another minute or so, Tommy felt Jenny's tense muscles relax and saw intelligence return to her eyes.

Jenny stared into his eyes for another moment, then remembered what she had done. Her face flamed as she looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I was - totally out of control. I couldn't help it. I was just so angry and -"

A finger over her lips stopped her babbling. Gentle fingers raised her chin until she gazed into serious caramel colored eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. You did what you had to do. You didn't kill him, so everything's okay."

"But -"

"No buts. We'll call the police and let them take it from there." Gently, he guided her out of the cabin and back to the car. About five feet away from the cabin, Jenny straightened up suddenly.

"My knives! They found some of them and took them away from me. I've gotta get them back!"

"How many?" Tommy asked.

Jenny frowned. "I'm not sure. Let me count."

She patted herself all over, muttering to herself. Finally, she looked at Tommy and frowned. "They found eleven."

Tommy's jaw dropped for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "Out of how many?"

"Fifteen."

Before Tommy could reply, they heard Logan call out to them. "Hey, Jenny! Lose something?"

"How many did you find?" she asked.

"Eleven."

"That's all of them then."

Logan and Jubilee held out their hands, full of blades of various sizes. Jenny took them one at a time and quickly returned them to their holders. In about a minute, they were all where they belonged and Tommy wasn't even positive where they all went. Jenny looked toward the house once more. "You patted them all down, right?"

Jubilee spoke up. "As thoroughly as we would have done to you."

"Good." They all climbed into the car and headed for town. On the way back to Tommy's house, they stopped at a pay phone and Logan made an anonymous call to the police and told them where to find the robbers.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! I had the worst writer's block I've ever had! I was able to beta and muse and plot bunny for others like crazy, but not for my own stories. It finally broke at the worst possible time - when I had no time to sit and write. Thanks to all of you who have waited so patiently for this next chapter. The next few should be out quicker. Oh, yeah - I own Jenny and Chylea and that's about it. Power Rangers belong to Disney. X-Men belong to Marvel.**

When they reached home, Jenny immediately excused herself to shower and change clothes. The other three moved into the kitchen and got drinks. It was quiet for a while before Jubilee finally spoke.

"She holds the power of a gem?" At Tommy's nod, she continued. "Then she needs to stay here. You guys might need her."

"But you guys need her too" Tommy protested.

"We're trying to save one person. You might need her to save a whole world. Your need is greater than ours."

Tommy shook his head. "Not greater, just different."

Jubilee looked at Logan. "Help me out here. We both know what it's like to need one of your allies and not have them available."

Logan was about to respond when Tommy replied, "We know what that's like, too. We'll deal with it if and when it happens."

Logan said, "Look, Jubes, I already talked to her about this. She knows that we need her and that they might too. What it comes down to is that we need her right now and they don't."

"But what if they do? It's not like we have a way of communicating across the dimensions! She can just give us the password and we can leave her here."

A quiet voice from the doorway silenced them all. "Don't I have a say in this?"

The three turned and looked at Jenny. Her expression gave away nothing and her tone was even when she spoke again. "Jubilee, I appreciate what you are trying to do. I really do, but you have to understand. I'm not needed here. Wanted, yes. Needed, no. You guys need me. Besides, with time not running the same between the worlds, I could be back in a day or two here. Remember, every day here is a month there. If I can't help Hank in that amount of time, I can't help him at all. And I'm pretty sure that Tommy and the other Rangers can handle things for a day or two. Mesagog doesn't even know that there is a new Ranger as far as we know. If he did, he'd already be sending monsters powerful enough to force me to reveal my existence. Don't worry."

Jubilee was quiet for a moment. "What if something happens to you when you're with us?"

Jenny waved that off. "Nothing's going to happen. We won't let it because we'll take every reasonable precaution to make sure it doesn't."

"So that's it then?"

"That's it." Jenny turned and walked out of the room. She went to her room, pulled her suitcase out of the closet and pulled out the false bottom. She had already laid her uniform out on the bed, ready to go in the morning. She slowly reached into the case and pulled out a few other things that she had brought back with her. A small hand held scanner, spare power pack and a couple of computer chips joined her uniform on the bed. She grabbed her laptop and its bag and began to tuck the new items into the pockets. She paused and frowned. How had she forgotten that she had these things? When she felt strange, why hadn't she used them?

Jenny shook her head. It didn't matter now. She sat down on the bed and looked at her morpher thoughtfully. She knew that Jubilee had a point. If something happened to her, the Rangers would need someone to take the power of the green gem. She decided to leave the morpher here. As she slipped it off, she wondered who Tommy would find to take it. A former Ranger? Hayley? She shook her head. It didn't matter because, if she had anything to say about it, she would be back - as soon as possible. She placed the device on the night stand and picked up a notepad and pen. She wrote a note for Tommy which she folded and left under the bracelet. Hopefully, he wouldn't find it until after they left.

Jenny cocked her head. Something wasn't quite right. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She wandered out of her room and toward the kitchen, which was deserted. The feeling was stronger now and she continued to follow it. She peered out the patio door and saw Tommy standing there.

Tommy had stepped outside after Jenny had left the kitchen. His thoughts were jumbled and confusing. He let his mind wander.

"_Tommy?"_ First time he had seen her again.

"_I am NOT running - never again."_ The battle at the mall. His heart had stopped when he saw the Tyrannodrone come up behind her.

When she hugged him in the Command Center - it had felt right.

How much he had enjoyed sparring with her that first morning.

His concern when she'd had her 'episode' that later turned out to be her friends searching for her.

The kiss at the Cybercafe and the dance that followed.

First look at her uniform.

Worrying about her on the trip - especially when he had to return to fight.

The wrestling match in the hotel that turned into a make out session.

The fight at the rest stop on the way home. _The finger marks had showed clearly and I had felt rage swell inside me - like nothing I'd ever felt before. Something primitive had reared up inside me and I nearly snarled in fury. How dare they touch my woman - my mate!_ He still didn't know where that thought had come from.

His helplessness when she was hurting and had hit her head on the counter.

His fear when Jubilee had revealed that Jenny had been taken hostage.

_Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Not understanding why, he suddenly felt the need to snarl and hurt someone. It was primal in its intensity._ He began to think that something had happened in the cabin that he couldn't see that had caused that feeling.

How his fear had intensified when he saw her with a knife at her throat.

Bringing her back to reality when neither Jubilee nor Logan could.

Suddenly, he _knew_. He had fallen in love with Jenny. He knew he couldn't tell her now. It would have to wait until she returned. She had enough to deal with right now without that knowledge too. Despite that, he smiled as he remembered a comment he had made to her that first night. _The way my life works, she'll probably just fall into my lap._ Well, she had done that.

He heard the door slide open and knew who it was. She crossed the deck and leaned against the railing, not looking at him. She knew she couldn't tell him her feelings - especially since she was leaving in the morning. Either he felt the way she did and would worry even more, or he didn't and she would have nothing to come back to. She conveniently ignored the fact that he would worry anyway. Finally, she spoke.

"Thanks for supporting my decision to go. I know this might jam you guys up."

"We'll deal with it. They need you more right now."

"It might sound selfish, but I wish they didn't. As much as I'd like to see everybody there, I would have never wanted anybody suffering to make it happen."

"I know."

"We're leaving after workouts in the morning. With Logan here that means a six o'clock start at the latest."

"Are you sure?"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. "I know it's early for a Sunday. If you don't want to get up, you don't have to. We probably won't leave until eight or nine."

"I'll be up. I wouldn't mind a chance to spar with Wolverine again."

Her eyebrows rose. "Again?"

He grinned. "What did you think we were doing while you girls went to the mall? Knitting?"

She laughed and turned to face him. "Actually, I figured Logan was quizzing you about your intentions considering he was threatening to give you The Talk. That reminds me, why would Hayley and Kira talk to you like that?"

"They like you and they'd like to keep you around. I guess they were worried about the whole roommate thing not working."

"Ah." There was silence for a minute before Jenny spoke again. "You know, I have no idea how long I'll be gone."

He nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not going to rent out your room while you're gone."

She grinned and then sobered. "That's not what I was talking about."

"I know. Don't worry about it. If things get desperate enough, I have people I can call in to help out."

"But if you had the green Dino gem -"

"No. Take it with you. You might not be able to morph there, but at least you'll have something from here to hold on to."

She nodded, knowing she still wasn't going to take it. She knew that there was still a chance that she wouldn't be back when they needed her. She wanted to make sure that they had every chance of survival. She had come to care for them all in the short time she'd been here. It would kill her if she returned and someone had died because they didn't have the power.

"We should probably get some sleep if we're going to be up before six." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she nodded. They both went in and Tommy showed their guests where they could sleep. Jenny and Tommy went to their respective rooms. None of them slept for a long time.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who hung in there while that nasty writer's block of mine hung around. I have quite a bit written now, so hopefully real life won't interfere too much and I'll be able to post about once a week or so for a while. **

**Disclaimer: Come on - if you've read this far and don't know that I don't own the Power Rangers - well, just don't sue!**

_Jenny said goodbye to the X-men once again and walked into the portal. She couldn't wait to get home and see Tommy again! She looked around the world she had arrived in. Tommy's house was nothing but a smoking ruin. Her stomach clenched as she ran toward the structure. She knew that nothing could be salvaged from this mess. Could she even get into the Command Center?_

_She made her way around to the hidden outside entrance. The door opened partway and then stuck. She squeezed through the opening and stared at what lay before her. Signs of battle were everywhere. Hayley lay on the floor near her console in a pool of blood. Jenny swallowed hard and moved closer. Hayley's throat had been cut. She turned and saw Conner and Ethan nearby. Conner had a hole in his chest that looked like it had come from a laser. Ethan was missing his arms._

_Tears began to run down her face as she continued to search, still hoping that someone had survived this massacre. There was Kira, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling - her throat had been torn out. Trent's body lay near her - his head a few feet away. She turned down a corridor she'd never seen before. Ten feet down, she found a small pile of bodies. Shaking, she turned them over. Jason, Billy, Trini, Zach and Kim all lay before her. Jenny struggled not to vomit. But where was Tommy?_

_She continued down the corridor. It opened into a large round room. There, she found Tommy. He was still morphed. She could only hope that this meant he was still alive. She hurried over to him and took off his helmet. "Wake up, Tommy, please!" she begged._

_His eyes opened. "You came back" he rasped._

"_Of course I came back" she sobbed. "What happened?"_

"_Mesagog found the lair. I had already called for reinforcements. We tried to give the green gem to someone else, but nobody else could use it. Before we could try some of the other former Rangers, Mesagog and three of his monsters and a ton of Tyrannodrones came. We all fought as hard as we could. I don't know if any of the others made it."_

"_Don't worry about that now. We need to get you out of here so you can rest and heal."_

"_It doesn't matter. Mesagog took your gem. Even if he can't get it to work for someone else, he'll just turn it evil." Tommy drew a breath. "Besides, I don't think I'm going to make it this time."_

_Just then, his morph failed and the suit shimmered and disappeared. He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I don't have much time left, so just listen. Find Katherine Hillard. The last I knew she was engaged to Rocky DeSantos. Tell them that Zeo five has fought his last battle and there is still evil to fight in Reefside. They'll know what to do." He smiled weakly. "At least I got to see you one last time. I love you."_

_His eyes closed, his hand fell to the ground and he exhaled his last breath. Her scream was ripped from the depths of her own soul._

Logan, Jubilee and Tommy all shot out of their respective beds at the scream that echoed through the house. Logan recognized the sound. He had made that sound too often in his long existence. The three met in the upper hall and, realizing it wasn't one of them, flew down the stairs toward Jenny's room. As they reached the door, they heard it again. It was full of pain and rage. Logan threw the door open and flipped on the light. Jenny was thrashing in her sleep. She snarled, but this time there were words.

"I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do! You may think you've destroyed the Rangers, but I'm still here and I will avenge them - with or without powers!"

Tommy crossed the room to her bed. He understood now what was haunting her dreams. He gently touched her arm. Fortunately, he was ready for the blind punch that she threw and deflected it. "Wake up, Jen. It's only a dream. Come on. Everybody's fine. Wake up now."

Jenny snapped up and her eyes flew open. She looked wildly around the room before she focused on the faces around her. She locked her gaze on Tommy. Hand shaking, she reached out and touched his face. Tears flowed as she spoke, her voice tinged with wonder. "You're alive. You're okay."

He nodded and she started to cry. He held her as she did. When she had calmed down enough, Jubilee spoke quietly from Jenny's other side. "Want to talk about it?"

She shuddered as the images returned. "I had just gotten back. The house was in ruins. I had to get into the lair from the other entrance. Everyone I found was dead. Hayley had her throat cut. Conner had been shot with a laser, I think. Ethan's arms were missing. Kira had no throat at all. Trent's head had been cut off. I went down a corridor I didn't recognize and I found a pile of bodies. I sorted through them." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"It was the bodies of the original Rangers - all five of them. When I reached the end of the hall, it opened into a round room. That's where I found Tommy." She looked up at him.

"You were still morphed, but you weren't moving. I figured you still had to be alive. I went over to you and took your helmet off. You opened your eyes and looked at me. You seemed surprised that I had come back. You told me that Mesagog had found the lair and had come with three monsters and a ton of Tyrannodrones. You told me that Mesagog had taken my gem. Your morph failed and you told me you didn't have much time left and I needed to find Katherine Hillard and Rocky DeSantos. You told me to tell them that Zeo five had fought his last battle and that there was still evil to fight in Reefside and they would know what to do." She hesitated for a moment.

"And then you died. I screamed I was so - mad. I started to tear apart the lair. I found my gem under some destroyed shelves. I was going to kill Mesagog for what he had done. I snapped the gem into a morpher and then I heard you call me and I woke up. Who are Katherine and Rocky?"

Blinking at the change in subject, Tommy answered, "They were both Rangers. Rocky was Zeo Ranger three. Kat was Zeo one and Wind Chaser Turbo. She was also the one who took the original Pink Ranger powers when Kim left the team."

"How would I know their names? I've never met them and you haven't told me about them."

Tommy shrugged. "Possibly by your connection to the morphin grid."

She glanced at the clock. Realizing it was only two in the morning, she said, "I'm fine now. I'm sorry I woke you guys up. Maybe we should all get some more sleep?"

Logan shrugged. "Hey, it's not like you've never been woken up by one of mine before. As long as you're okay, we should all catch some more shut eye." He knew she wasn't, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

"I'm fine" she answered firmly. "Go back to bed. We have to get up soon enough as it is."

Logan and Jubilee left the room. Tommy hesitated. "I won't let anything like that happen while you're gone. You know that, right?"

"I know. It was just a dream." She smiled at him. "I'm okay. Go on back to bed."

Tommy rose and crossed the room, but paused by the door. "I know I don't have to say this, but you know where I am if you need me, right?"

"Yes." Tommy nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Jenny never did go back to sleep, but sat up all night and wrestled with her fear.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Once again, I don't own anything much and DEFINITELY not the Power Rangers and/or the X-men. After this chapter, things might get a little confusing, but I'll try my best to keep things clear. Thanks again to all my loyal readers.**

Six o'clock came and with it four figures exiting the woods behind Tommy's house. Jubilee and Tommy began sparring while Wolverine pushed Jenny to her limits. By the time they finished, they were all dripping sweat. They all headed up to the house. Before they reached the deck, the door slid open and the teens emerged.

"Good, you haven't left yet" Kira said.

"No, not yet. Why?" Jenny asked.

"We brought you some things to take with you."

"Inside" instructed Tommy. The group entered the house and the adults got drinks before turning their attention to the youths. Kira handed Jenny a CD case.

"I burned a disc of my music for you to take with you."

Trent handed her a small sketch book. "I drew some pictures of us and the Cybercafe and other things."

Jenny flipped through the book. "Trent, these are fantastic!"

He shrugged. "Not as good as they could have been if I had more time."

Conner handed her a small box. "This is from Ethan and me 'cause we couldn't figure out what to give you that was our style."

Jenny took the box from the young man and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet and a necklace set. The necklace was a soft black leather cord that had the X-Men symbol dangling from it. The bracelet was also a soft black leather cord but it had several of the symbols fastened to it. Each one had different colored enamel in the spaces. There was black, white, yellow, blue, red and - green?

Conner spoke up. "I saw this in that store in the mall - Comics and More. When I showed it to Ethan last night, he mentioned that it had all our colors in it."

Ethan jumped in. "Well, except for the green. I mean, it has green in it and we don't have a green Ranger."

Tommy and Jenny exchanged looks. Had the teens guessed and just not said anything? Or were they still in the dark? Jenny slowly pulled the jewelry out of the box. She fastened the bracelet around her wrist. The necklace was long enough that she was able to just slip it over her head. She grabbed her bag and carefully tucked the other items in the pockets. She turned to the Rangers.

"Thank you. They are wonderful gifts and I'm pleased to have them. Did you guys do this last night?"

Kira nodded. "After you told us about the time difference, Ethan did the math and figured out the whole one day to one month thing. We just wanted to give you some things that might help keep you from getting too homesick."

Jenny smiled at each of them in turn. "You are all wonderful kids and excellent Rangers. You guys are living up to the legacy perfectly."

Logan cleared his throat. "We gotta go soon, Jennifer. Get the rest of your stuff together."

Jenny pointed at a large backpack on the floor near the door. "That's all the stuff Jubilee and I bought yesterday at the mall and this bag holds all the rest."

"Uniform?"

Jenny pulled down the collar of the t-shirt and revealed the collar of her uniform. "Got it. Let's go."

Logan grabbed the pack off the floor and Jenny took the other bag. Jubilee led the way out the patio door, down the steps, across the back yard to the tree line. "Gateway!" she called.

The Rangers watched as a wizened old Aborigine appeared before them. "We're ready to go" the girl informed him. He nodded and began to swing his bullroarer in the air. A portal opened before them. Jubilee looked at Jenny. "You first."

Jenny turned and looked at the assembled Rangers one more time. She turned and walked toward the portal, but stopped just before entering. "What the hell."

Suddenly, she spun around and ran to Tommy. She kissed him hard. Tommy responded immediately, much to her delight. They finally broke the kiss and Jenny backed away. She returned to the portal. "Take care of each other" she told the Rangers. They all nodded. Jenny turned back to the portal, stepped in and disappeared. The two X-Men followed and then both Gateway and the portal disappeared.

The Rangers stared at the spot where the portal had been for another minute before turning and slowly heading back into the house. Ethan, Trent and Conner decided to leave, but Kira turned to Tommy.

"Dr. O, if you want me to stay for a while -"

Tommy shook his head. "I'm fine, Kira. You don't have to stay, but thanks for offering. I'm sure you have better things to do."

She shrugged. "Jenny wants us to take care of each other."

"I'm fine. I have some papers to grade before school tomorrow, anyway."

Kira hesitated. "Call if you need something."

"I will." The girl left.

Tommy looked around the house. When did it get so quiet? He wandered around the house aimlessly. He knew that she wouldn't be gone long, but he still missed her already. Not that the fiery kiss had anything to do with that. Right, and tomorrow Mesagog was going to show up on his front step and claim it was all a big joke and he wasn't going to turn the world into Jurassic Park.

Tommy wandered into Jenny's room. His eyes narrowed as he noticed her bracelet on the nightstand. He had noticed it the night before, but had just assumed that she had taken it off for bed. He crossed the room and picked it up. Then he noticed the note that lay beneath it. He snatched it up and saw his name on the outside. He flipped it open and read it.

_Tommy,_

_I know you wanted me to take the gem with me, but I didn't feel right about it. I could never forgive myself if something happen to you guys because you didn't have the power. It won't do me any good there anyway. I'll be home as soon as I can, believe me. On the outside chance I don't come home for like six months or so (your time), call Crystal and let her know what happened. She'll know what to do. Her number is in my cell phone on the desk._

_Take care of yourself - and the Rangers._

_Jenny_

Tommy read the note twice. His stomach clenched at the thought of her being gone for six months. Tommy glanced at the desk where Jenny's phone sat on its charger. He took the note and bracelet and walked out of the room. He went to his room and slipped both in the nightstand. Realizing he needed to keep busy, he headed back downstairs and started grading papers.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'll do my best to keep this from being confusing as I bounce between worlds. As always, thanks for reviewing and the usual disclaimers apply.**

**One week later - in the other world**

Jenny raised tired eyes to the screen before her. It had taken her two full days to figure out the password. Of course, it would have been less, but she had to cope with the changes her body had gone through since she'd arrived. She had slimmed considerably and her need for her glasses had disappeared. She sighed as she ran the simulation on the computer again. She had been very careful to hide the fact that she was barely sleeping from the others. Or so she thought.

The doors to the lab slid open and Bobby Drake - Iceman - entered. Normally the jokester of the group, he had become very serious in the last few weeks. Jubilee had told Jenny that Bobby hadn't pranked anyone in almost a month. He perched on a nearby stool and fiddled with a small scanner until she looked up at him.

"Any progress?" he asked hopefully.

"Not enough" she replied.

"But there is some?"

"Some."

Bobby hesitated. "Hank was telling me about a theory he'd had a day or two before he collapsed. I've been trying to remember exactly what he told me so that I could tell you. I still can't remember it all, but maybe what I do remember might help?"

"Tell me."

Bobby told her all that he could remember about the conversation. Jenny's eyes widened and all thoughts of sleep left her. She spun around and began typing in the system as fast as she could. When she had input all that she needed, she returned her attention to Bobby. "Bobby that might have been exactly the information I needed. I had read through Hank's work, but it wasn't making sense. I was starting to think that the virus had affected him earlier than he knew. But if you're right, he was onto something completely different than I was trying. I just need to see what this simulation does and then I'll know."

"How long will the sim take?"

"Half an hour or so - hopefully less."

"Come on. Let's get something to eat. Nobody's seen you at the last three meals and Hank'll pitch a fit if he wakes up and all his Twinkies are gone. Even Hank would say that man cannot subsist on Twinkies alone."

Jenny didn't bother to point out that she was a woman, not a man. She clicked a few keys on the computer. Now the computer would alert her through her communicator when it was finished. She slid off her stool and gasped. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting there and she was stiff. Bobby nodded.

"Yep, food and a hot shower before you come down here again. Possibly some sleep."

Jenny shook her head. "Too much time has been wasted already. I have to start curing him as soon as possible."

Bobby sighed. "You had better hope that Logan and Jubilee don't see you. Jubilee is already worried about having brought you back here and you know what Logan is like when Jubilee is upset. You look like death warmed over."

Jenny frowned and stepped into the connecting bathroom. When she looked into the mirror, she realized that he had a point. She definitely did not look her best. She washed her face, brushed her hair and put it up in a respectable looking bun. She stripped off her lab coat and tossed it into the laundry bag before glancing in the mirror once again. Better, but not fabulous. It would have to do. She stepped out of the bathroom and followed Bobby up to the kitchen.

Logan sat at the kitchen counter, reading the paper. He glanced up when Bobby entered and then did a double take when he saw who followed him in - and how she looked. He said nothing, but studied Jenny as she sat down on a stool while Bobby fixed her a sandwich. Jenny ate slowly and tiredly. Logan saw the dark circles under her eyes that proved how little sleep she'd been getting since she'd been here.

Jenny was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice Logan's scrutiny. The good news, as far as she was concerned, was that no one else had been infected. If they had been, it should have shown up by now. It was odd that only Hank had been infected. If he had been exposed, then when he came to dinner, it would have exposed the others. She frowned. She was missing something here. But what was it?

"What's wrong?" Logan finally spoke.

"I'm missing something here. If Hank was infected when Jubilee thinks he was, why wasn't anyone else? I know that he would have taken all the precautions he could before coming into the general population, especially if he thought it was something that could be easily passed along. That means it wasn't airborne or passed by simple contact. So how did it get into his system?"

Bobby spoke. "I think I see what you mean. If I remember correctly, there are only like three ways to get a virus - airborne, contact and injection or something like that."

"Exactly. That means either he ingested it, injected it or it got in through a wound. Possibly something as small as a paper cut -" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "Of course! That's why nobody else got it! He never would have done it deliberately, which rules out ingestion and injection. With as much paper as he works with and he rarely notices a paper cut for more than a minute or so, that has to be the answer!"

Jenny jumped up, ready to go back to work, but Bobby stopped her. "Hey, sit down. Your sim isn't done yet and you still need to eat. Finish your sandwich, grab a shower and then think about going back to the lab."

Jenny opened her mouth to protest when Logan spoke again. "I'm only going to say this one time. You had better start taking care of yourself or you and I will go a few rounds in the Danger Room."

Jenny shut her mouth. She knew that was the last thing she wanted. Logan had taken it easy on her in the past, but she doubted he would do so now. She nodded and finished her sandwich before she made her way to the room she shared with Jubilee. She grabbed a change of clothes, stripped off her uniform and stepped into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she was showered and dressed and was combing her hair. She hated to admit it, but Bobby had been right. She did feel better. She left her hair loose so that it would dry. Suddenly her communicator chirped. For a brief moment, she felt homesick. The sound was so much like the communicators that the Dino Rangers used. She shook off the feeling and headed back down to the lab.

An hour later, she had the answers she needed. She devised a treatment and headed into the Medlab. Thirty minutes later, she had started the IV's that Hank needed. She programmed the computer to alert her if there was a change in his stats or at the end of two hours when she would have to start the next round. She lay down on a nearby bed, not believing that she would fall asleep. But she did.

Three days later, she was ready to begin the next stage of the treatment. She recruited Jean and Professor Xavier to help her. She would take the first shift. She realized that the next step was to undo the mess in his head that the virus had caused. She warned the others that it was possible that the virus _might_ be transmittable this way, but, as she expected, they still were determined to help.

She slipped into Hank's mind and looked around in disbelief. She hadn't been far wrong about the effects of the virus. Hank was so much a scientist that his mind appeared to her to be bookshelves and file cabinets - and all of them were empty. She found herself standing knee deep in papers and files and books. She heaved a sigh and set to work, hoping that she would get things in the right order.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: As usual, is being a pain. I'll update when I can and hopefully my faithful readers will get the notice that I've updated again. Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Same Place - Two weeks later**

Jenny sighed. Things were taking longer that she had hoped to set Hank's mind right. Still between the three of them, they had made considerable headway. As she continued to sort through things, she noticed that one of the bookcases seemed to be blocking something. Carefully, she waded through the piles and looked closer. A door! Jenny grabbed the bookcase and shoved at it until it moved enough for her to open the door.

Gingerly, she pulled the door open and looked inside. Hank lay on the floor, apparently sleeping. "Hank?"

He opened his eyes. "Who's there?"

"It's Jenny. Are you okay?" She glanced around the room. Here, too, were bookshelves and file cabinets, but everything was in its place.

"Not really. Being trapped in one's own mind is not what I would call a pleasant experience. Fortunately, I was able to maintain this area and not sacrifice my sanity entirely. Actually, I feel better than I have in quite a while."

"I should hope so. We've spent the better part of a couple of weeks straightening up the mess out there."

"Oh, dear. I hadn't realized that so much time had passed."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe now that you've been found, you can help organize the stuff in the other room properly."

Hank rose from the floor and stretched. "How bad is it?"

"We've done our best not to mix up childhood memories with current theories."

Hank followed Jenny back into the other room and the normally garrulous Beast was dumbstruck at the mess. "Oh my."

"Exactly. You should have seen it _before_ we started." She showed him what had already been sorted and suggested that he look through it and re-sort as necessary. She paused long enough to telepathically contact Jean and Professor Xavier to let them know that she had found their missing friend. After relaying the news, she returned to cleaning up.

**Back home - 11:30 pm the first day**

Tommy looked out the back window for what seemed to be the millionth time. All he could see was rain. It had started a few hours ago and seemed to be getting worse all the time. He had finished grading papers and had cleaned the house. He had even started organizing his desk in a sorry attempt to kill time. He often found himself glancing at the clock, sure that hours had passed, only to find that it was usually closer to an hour. He knew that she'd be back as soon as she could and that her friends would do all they could to ensure her safety, but he worried nonetheless.

**Other world - another two weeks later**

Hank was finally permitted to leave the Medlab. He was still a bit weak and shaky, but solid food and time in the gym and the Danger Room would fix that. Jenny was wandering around the grounds. They were sending her back home tomorrow. She knew that she could finally relax, but it was hard. Five weeks of constant vigilance and then suddenly it was all over. She knew that she was exhausted, both physically and mentally, but she just wanted to get home.

Her communicator chirped. "Go ahead."

"Hey, it's Jubes. The girls and I thought that you might want to go with us to the mall. What do you think? Quick shopping spree before you go home?"

Jenny almost refused, but reconsidered at the last moment. A smile crossed her face as an idea popped into her head. The other Rangers had seen fit to give her gifts before she left - why not bring them something back? "Good idea, Jubilee. I'll meet you in front of the mansion in ten minutes."

**Three hours later - the mall**

"I think they're going to have to rename the mall to Jubilee's House of Bargains!" Jenny laughed. "Who knew that you could haggle a fifty dollar sweater down to twenty bucks?"

Jubilee shrugged, eyes sparkling. "What can I say? It's a gift."

All the women laughed. "What do you say I run all this stuff out to the car and then we grab a bite to eat?" Jenny offered.

"Better you than me, sugah" Rogue commented, handing over her packages and the spare key. The other women surrendered their packages as well. Jenny headed out to the lot, feeling better than she had in a while. Whistling, she headed out to the far end of the lot where Rogue had parked her SUV. She carefully loaded the packages into the tailgate and closed it securely.

She turned to head back into the mall when she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a woman pulling a stroller out of the back of a van. She turned back toward the mall. She hadn't gone a dozen more steps before something or someone leapt at her from beside an SUV. She ducked the punch thrown at her and struck back. She heard the sound of several people running up. Now she had a full fledged fight on her hands. She tried to tap her communicator, but there wasn't enough of a break to do so. She did the only thing she could.

_Jean! Help me!_

_Where are you?_

_In the parking lot - There's too many -_ Jenny felt something crash down on the back of her head. She could hear Jean, but couldn't respond as the world went black.

_Jenny! Jenny!_ Jean turned to the others. "There's trouble in the parking lot. Jenny needs help!"

Jubilee, Jean, Rogue and Storm raced out to the lot. They searched for several minutes before Jubilee called out, "Over here!"

The women hurried over to her. There on the ground was Rogue's spare key and a small puddle of blood. The women exchanged looks and Jean tapped her communicator. "Scott, we have a problem."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks to one and all for your patience between chapter postings. Not only did RL interfere, I had writers block. Even when I did manage to write _something_ I didn't like how it turned out. I know some of you understand that! Anyway, this story has gone on much longer that I had anticipated. So, I have two choices - end it soon OR make a part two. Even if you read this story but do not review, please click the review button just to tell me END or CONTINUE. Also, for those who have read my other story "Unfamiliar Territory", I have had a number of requests to do a sequel and/or to post the dark version. I am seriously considering both at this time. Let me know what you think.**

Jenny moaned in pain as she woke up. Her head was throbbing and she was cold. She opened her eyes and looked around as she sat up. The cell she was in was small and dimly lit. There was a cot and a bucket. She reached up to touch the tender spot on the back of her head and winced. She was so cold that her muscles had stiffened up. She realized that something else wasn't right, either. She couldn't sense anyone. She reached out with her mind, but there was nothing there. She realized that somehow her powers were being neutralized. She reached up to rub her neck and felt something there. Her necklace from Conner and Ethan was there, but there was also a band of metal there too. She did a quick inventory and realized that all her knives were gone as was her communicator. What was going on here?

Suddenly, a voice seemed to fill the room. "If you tell us what we want to know, you will be allowed to live."

"How about you just let me go and I'll forget this even happened?"

"I don't think so. Tell us the security codes and the location of the X-Men."

"Who?"

"Don't play games with us, girl. We have been looking for you for some time now."

"Why me?"

"Our reasons are our own. Tell us what we want to know."

"Not gonna happen. See, people will be looking for me and when they find me, there's going to be real trouble."

"Have it your way."

Jenny leaned against the wall and frowned. She knew that the others would be looking for her. She just had to hang on until they did. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. If she was reading it right, she had been missing all night. 'They'll find me soon. I just have to be patient. Right now, they're changing the security codes. If I have to, in a day or so, I'll give them an old code. Then they'll try to attack the mansion or sneak into it and the X-Men will bust them and they'll find me then. I just gotta hang on."

Days passed and Jenny saw no one and the voice did not speak to her again. Food was pushed through a slot in the door twice a day. She often reminded herself that she just had to hold on.

One day, the voice spoke again. "Tell me the security code."

"If I do, can I have some real food for a change before you let me go?"

"You are not going anywhere and you are in no position to bargain. However, I might be willing to give you better food in exchange for the information."

"Food first."

"How about no food at all?"

"See, that defeats the purpose. You don't feed me and then I die with the information."

"Then we take someone else who will give us the information."

"Yeah, see, that's not going to happen. They're not going to let that happen either."

"We already have the one you call Jubilee."

Jenny snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"She's right here."

Jubilee's voice came through the speakers. "Don't tell this scum anything!"

Jenny thought for a moment. "Jubilee?"

"It's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, did you ever tell Bobby that your one night stand was a mistake and that you really loved Hank? We talked about it before these jokers grabbed me."

"No. I just couldn't break his heart like that."

Jenny almost danced on the spot! She realized that this Jubilee wasn't the real one. Before she could say anything else, the other voice returned. "Ready to talk now?"

"If you let Jubilee go and give me real food, I'll tell you what you want to know about the security codes."

"And they are?"

She told them the code for the gate and for the front door of the mansion. They didn't know that those codes were more than six months old. She was sure her ploy would work - after all, these were the bad guys and they always lost. Didn't they?

She knew that they had caught on when she received stale bread and stale water for her dinner. She wasn't surprised when the voice spoke again. "Now would you like to give us the real codes?"

"Nope" she said cheerfully. She knew that the codes should have been changed by now, but what if they hadn't? Still, she was hopeful that her plan had worked and that someone was on their way right now. 'Just hang on' she reminded herself.

She had no concept of how much time was passing. Her watch battery had died and she had no window to mark the passing of days. She spent her time exercising and working out as much as she could in the small space. Sometimes she sang to herself or told herself stories. And held on as best she could.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Welcome back, Vamp! Hope you all like this chapter - it's one of my favorites. Sorry about the long time updating - RL took over and my muses ran for cover. Hopefully, they'll come back soon and help me edit the next parts - I'm not happy with them. I may post them as is and see what you readers think.

Back at the mansion

Wolverine was in the Danger Room with Jubilee and they were destroying everything in their path. They were both frustrated and angry that they could find no signs of Jenny. The alarm had been set off weeks ago. When they had reached the gate, they had found Jenny's body - or so they thought. Hank's exam had shown that it was nothing more than a shell. His theory was that it was a hastily grown clone intended to throw them off the trail. Jubilee, Wolverine and Hank all blamed themselves for her disappearance. Rogue, Jean and Storm felt guilty as well. They couldn't help but wonder - would things have been different if one of them had gone to the car with her?

Wolverine was striking out as fast as he could trying to release his pent up rage. Suddenly, Jubilee shouted, "That's enough!" A quick glance over his shoulder and he dove for cover. Jubilee's entire body was surrounded by her pyrotechnic blobs. She sent them out in all directions and detonated them. The entire mansion shook with the force of the explosion.

Jubilee dropped to her knees, panting. Logan made his way over to her and knelt in the debris that surrounded them and took her hands. "Jubilee, you okay?"

She looked up at him, unshed tears swimming in her eyes. "No, I'm not! Jenny's missing and it's MY fault. I'm the one who convinced you and everybody else that she was Hank's only hope! How do I live with that?"

"We'll find her, Jubes. Somehow, we'll find her."

"How? The Professor and Jean and Betsy and Emma have been doing scans around the clock and can't find her. Pattern searches gave us nothing. Somehow these people knew enough to make sure that our best tracker couldn't find her! So you tell me, Logan, how are we going to find her? She's been gone for months! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jubes. I just don't know." An idea occurred to him. "Maybe we've been looking for the wrong thing."

"Huh?"

"We've been looking for a mutant, but she's not naturally - only when she's here. If they've blocked her powers somehow -"

"Then maybe she's returned to her normal state!" Jubilee jumped up. "Let's go talk to the Professor and Hank. Hopefully, they can recalibrate Cerebro to scan for her normal state."

The two left the Danger Room and separated - Logan went to go see the Professor and Jubilee to see Beast. An hour later, they left the War Room, slightly more hopeful than they had been. Neither Hank nor the Professor saw the harm in trying, although they were doubtful that it would help. No one had done a scan on her in her world and they didn't have a recent one. The last one they had that showed any traces of her other state was from when she first arrived over five years ago.

A few days later, they still had nothing.

That night, Logan had the oddest dream. He was standing in front of a mirror. He was in his uniform, but his image wore everyday clothes. He was startled when his image spoke.

"You know, we're going about this the wrong way."

"Goin' about what the wrong way?"

"Finding Jenny."

"Oh, yeah? How in flamin' hell do you think we should do it?"

Mirror Logan grinned wolfishly. "WE shouldn't do it at all. If Jubilee was missing, do you think someone else could find her better than you?"

"Course not. I'm the best tracker we've got and besides, I love her."

"Exactly. The heart and soul can always find it's other half. Sometimes, people just have to let go of their - human - side and let the primal animal hunt. We aren't the only ones with animal sides, you know."

"But who - Tommy?"

"Everyone has an animal side; they just have to reach it."

Logan awoke with a start. Of course! Tommy was the best one to find her. Besides, he might have equipment that could scan for her Ranger powers. Logan frowned as he realized that he hadn't seen her bracelet since they'd been here. Did she have it or had she left it behind? Would it matter? He knew what they had to do now - and he didn't like it one bit.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I've pretty much decided that I'm going to break this into two stories. Probably around chapter 50 or so I'll start a part two. If you're interested in continuing to follow the story, add me to your author alerts so that you know when I post the next part. The next section is temporarily titled 'Home Again', but we shall see. Thanks to all my readers and welcome back to Vamp468! I love reading your reviews! Oh, and the usual disclaimers apply.

Friday afternoon - Cybercafe

Hayley handed drinks to the three teens. "Has it really been that bad?" she asked.

"YOU haven't had to put up with him all week" Conner answered her. "One minute it's pop quizzes and a ton of homework and the next it's silent reading in class while he stares at his desk."

"Serious mood swings - totally passive aggressive" Kira added. "Plus, he's pulling the same crap at training. One day he trains us so hard we can barely move and the next day it's almost like he doesn't care."

"He hasn't come in here since she left" Hayley admitted. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"I wouldn't" Ethan said. "Not unless you want him to snap at you."

Hayley shrugged. "I can handle it. He's been snappy before."

Trent walked up to the counter. "What're we talking about?"

"Dr. O and his attitude" Kira told him.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, it's like the evil Green Ranger is trying to make a comeback."

Hayley looked at him thoughtfully. "Trent, would you watch the Cybercafe for me and I'll go talk to him?"

Trent nodded. "If you're sure you want to. It's your funeral."

Kira spoke up. "I'll go too, if you want."

"Sure. Let's go and get it over with." The two women left and headed over to Tommy's.

When they arrived, Hayley knocked on the front door and waited. When there was no answer, she used her key and opened the door. The two girls searched the house. They finally found him in the backyard working out. They approached him carefully.

"Tommy?"

He had seen them cross the yard but he was in no mood for company. "What?" he snapped.

"I need to talk to you. Can you stop for a minute?"

Panting, he did so. "What do you want, Hayley?" His voice was harsh. "I'm not really in the mood for company right now."

"So I've heard." Her tone was the opposite of his. "What's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing." Hayley gave him a look that he recognized from college. She knew that he was lying and was about to call him on it. Before she could, he spoke again. "Maybe I've been a little off lately." At her raised eyebrow, he admitted, "Okay, a lot off."

"You've been taking it out on your students and the Rangers. And before you jump on the Rangers, I've heard it from other kids too."

Tommy looked at her, surprised. "What?"

"The Cybercafe is a teen hangout, you know. I hear things."

"Overhear, you mean."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Either way, it amounts to the same thing. Now, cut the crap and answer me. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Hayley smiled slyly. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the woman you love being in another dimension, would it?"

"I never said that I love her." Hayley gave him a knowing look. "Okay, I do love her and, yes, I'm worried about her. She expected to be back in a day or two. That's two months their time, at most. It's been six days! She should have been back by now."

Kira spoke up. "I'm sure she's fine, Dr. O. Maybe they're having trouble reaching Gateway to get her home."

"There's got to be other ways. She mentioned that the first time she went someone had cast a spell that took her there. Why can't they do that again?"

"We don't know the rules of magic in that world. Maybe they can't. She'll be home as soon as she can" Kira tried to comfort him.

"Besides" Hayley said quietly "she loves you too."

Before Tommy could respond, a bright light shone in the nearby tree line. Kira and Tommy recognized the light as the portal that Gateway used. The trio moved quickly toward the edge of the yard, but stopped short when only Logan emerged.

"Where is she?" Tommy demanded.

"Don't know" Logan answered shortly. "I was sent to get you."

"Sent to get me? Why?"

"Short version - she was taken and we can't find her. None of our scans can find her, but we don't have a current scan of her and something is blocking her powers. We can't find her bracelet to see if it emits anything that we can try and track."

"She left it here" Tommy said dully. "She didn't want to risk anything happening to us if we needed the power."

Logan remembered something. "Her nightmare." Tommy nodded. Logan spoke again. "Are you coming or not?"

Tommy turned his thoughts inward. _Is this it? Is this why you said that you might be needed?_

_Even I do not know for sure._ The falcon paused. _All I know is that I may be needed._

_Will I be able to summon the ninjetti powers in the other world?_

_Nearly every dimension has Rangers somewhere, even if not on Earth. The grid still exists. As long as there is a grid, you can tap into the powers that I represent. You have never explored all that the powers of the ninjetti can do._

_Can they help me find Jenny?_

_Possibly. If she is truly the missing half of your soul, it is possible._

_Thank you, my brother, for giving me hope._ Tommy looked at Logan. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go. Kira, let the other Rangers know that I have to leave and I'll be unreachable for a while. You guys know what to do if a monster attacks. Hayley, thanks."

Tommy raced into the house. Twenty minutes later, he was showered, dressed and had grabbed Jenny's morpher and a scanner that had been recently calibrated to scan for Ranger powers. "Let's go" he told Logan. The two of them headed for the woods while Kira and Hayley headed back into town to tell the others.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: One reviewer inspired me more than any other so I'm posting the next part. Hope you enjoy it!

Other world - thirty minutes later

Tommy sat at a table, drumming his fingers, and trying to be patient. As soon as he'd arrived he was whisked off to the mansion and into a meeting with the X-Men. Right now, he was sitting in the kitchen with Jubilee, waiting to see if the scanner he had brought would be any help. The range on the one he had brought was too limited to be of any use and trying to connect the scanner to the computer would take way too long. Beast and a few others were trying to see if there was a way to get the systems to 'talk' to each other in spite of the different programming languages.

Finally, he stood up and looked at Jubilee. "I have got to get out of here. I'm too antsy to sit still."

"Come on. We'll take a walk around the grounds. I'll go with you to make sure you don't trip the perimeter alarms. Or in case one of our lovely enemies decides to attack."

Jubilee fell a few paces behind him and left him to his thoughts. Tommy wandered the grounds. Near the river that ran along the back of the property, there was a large flat rock. He climbed on top of it and settled himself in a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to find a way to find Jenny.

Jubilee gasped softly. A large bird made of light seemed to appear on Tommy's shoulder and then launched into the air and flew away. She stepped back a few paces and tapped her communicator. "Wolvie, you're not going to believe this."

Tommy sensed the flight of the falcon and sank deeper into the meditation. Now he was one with the bird and could see all that it could see. It flew swiftly westward. In the blink of an eye, it had covered hundreds of miles. It landed on a rocky outcropping and studied the building before it. Somehow, Tommy knew that Jenny was there. He studied the place through the falcon's eyes, memorizing the details before returning to the mansion and his body.

He blinked rapidly as he returned to himself. He stood carefully and turned around to see Jubilee and Wolverine watching him. Can I?

Try and see came the reply.

Out loud he said, "I have to try."

"Try what?" Jubilee asked.

Instead of answering her, Tommy said, "I need Ninja Ranger Power now!"

Both mutants stared as the light that had surrounded him faded and the White Ninjetti stood before them. He launched himself high into the air, flipped and landed flawlessly. "Power down."

When the morph faded, Tommy said, "I know where she is. We just need a way to get there."

Logan replied, "We have the transportation. Let's get the team together."

They swiftly returned to the mansion, alerting the X-Men on the way. They all met in the War Room and Tommy told them what he had seen.

Cyclops spoke up. "It might be a trap. Someone could have sent you information telepathically to send us in the wrong direction."

"Nobody except those here know that I have anything to do with her" Tommy argued. "Even if your enemies did know that I was here to help find her, how would they have known that my spirit animal is a falcon? Besides, Jubilee saw it leave and return and Wolverine saw it return. Did your enemies tap them too?"

Logan spoke quickly. "Scott, you know how much I hate havin' someone poke around in my head. I woulda known if somebody was in there. Plus, Jubes is a low level telepath herself."

Scott threw up his hands. "Okay, okay. Everyone needs to be extra careful, just in case. Wolverine, Jubilee and Gambit will be the first group in. Storm, Rogue and Jean second. Chylea and I will be last. Hank and Bobby will remain on the Blackbird to cover our escape and prepare for medical emergencies. Any questions?"

"What about me?" Tommy asked.

"You're staying here. We can't take a civilian."

Tommy and Logan protested, but Jubilee's voice rose over them both. "No way, Scott. She's the whole reason he's here. He's not a civilian - in his world, he's a hero. AND he has some powers of his own."

Scott considered this for a moment. "Fine. Gambit, go in with Storm and Jean. Rogue, you'll go in with Chylea and me. Wolverine and Jubilee, he's your responsibility."

They all loaded into the Blackbird and headed out. Tommy, Jubilee and Wolverine put their heads together and began planning. The Blackbird landed cloaked near the building that Tommy had seen. The sun had begun to set and they used the shadows to their advantage to get close to the building.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: As always, I own nothing.

Inside - half an hour ago

Jenny looked up as she heard a key turn in the lock of her cell. They had come for her several times now. Often it was to take her to draw some of her blood. Sometimes they chained her to a wall and threatened to beat her or worse. Two men marched into her cell, grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the cell. She had tried to fight them before with disastrous results. They knew that she wouldn't fight them again. At first, she wanted them to think that she was giving up. Now she just didn't care. She had come to the conclusion that the voice was right and that the X-Men would never find her.

They dragged her into a new room. Two women came forward and pulled the top of her uniform down to her waist and slipped a short hospital style gown over her front. She was chained facing the wall. She squinted. Compared to her cell, this room was unbelievably bright. She heard a whip crack behind her and she sighed. 'Back to this again. This doesn't even scare me anymore.'

She flinched when the end of the whip caught the wall six inches from her face. 'Okay, this is new.' She flinched again when it hit the wall near her ribs. Over and over, the whip cracked against the wall near her body, gradually getting closer.

Outside

Wolverine signaled the other two closer and liberated a ring of keys from the belt of the guard that he'd just knocked out. He passed them to Jubilee and slipped into the growing darkness. Jubilee found the key that opened the door as Logan returned. The three of them snuck inside and pulled the door almost closed so that the others could follow.

"This is too easy" Tommy hissed. They nodded.

"Wolvie, can you smell her?"

"Think so." The feral man sidled up to the corner and peered around it. He drew back and said, "Her scent is all over the place, but there is a door about thirty feet down the corridor with two guards. We'll try there first. Jube, blind 'em."

Jubilee eased up to the corner and fired off a round of her fireworks. The men grabbed their eyes and Wolverine and Tommy jumped them and knocked them out. Jubilee fumbled with the keys until she found the right one and opened the door. Jenny sat on the bed in the corner of the room. She looked up when they entered. Before the others could react, Logan grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She looked at him with frightened eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"How old am I?" Logan snarled.

"Nobody knows."

"Wrong answer!" Logan drew back and sunk his claws deep into the figure before him. Jubilee nodded and turned to Tommy. "When she came back, we set up codes like the one she used in your world. That - whatever it is - gave the wrong answer. It's not her."

They continued to search. They came across another 'Jenny'. This time Jubilee asked a question. "Who's the better kisser, Remy or Bobby?"

She answered, "Remy?" and was dispatched as well. Tommy was getting frustrated. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to his heart. He opened his eyes and told the other two that she was at least two levels below them. Carefully, they headed deeper and deeper into the complex, defeating enemies along the way.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I know, I know. You all probably think the world is ending since I updated twice in one day. Relax, everything is fine. I'll actually probably be updating again tomorrow or the next day since this all goes together. Soon, I'm going to end this part and start part 2. Hope you stay for the ride - there's still a lot more to come for Tommy and Jenny!**

Finally, they reached the right level and crept down the hall. Suddenly, they could hear the sound of whip cracking against concrete. They moved closer. They could hear voices.

"Tell me the security codes or I'll have your back shredded by that whip!"

"Bite me" came the reply. The whip whistled through the air and a scream rang out.

"Jenny!" The three surged forward and Wolverine hit the door with all the force he had. Jubilee filled the room with fireworks. Tommy tackled the man wielding the whip. Soon the occupants of the room were out cold - except the bleeding figure chained to the wall. Three bloody stripes marred her back.

Wolverine spoke first. "How old am I?"

"Older than dirt - you gave the idea of dirt to God" she sobbed.

Logan permitted a brief smile. "Correct."

"Who's the better kisser, Remy or Bobby?" Jubilee asked.

"It depends on if you want your lips frostbitten or exploded off your face" she answered.

"Yep. Wolvie, cut her down." Two quick claw swipes and she was free. She looked at the two X-Men.

"Jubilee, did you ever tell Bobby that your one night stand was a mistake and that you really loved Hank?"

"Nope" the girl answered cheerfully. "I don't want frostbite on my favorite animal."

Jenny turned to Logan. "Did I miss your ballet recital?"

"Yep. I was the head fairy." Jenny grinned at the answer.

"Correct." She turned her attention to Tommy. "But how do I know that you're you?"

They stared at each other for a long minute. Suddenly, Tommy grinned. "I can prove I'm me, but can you prove you're you?"

"If you're the real Tommy, what color gem do I hold?" she challenged.

Without a word, he reached into his pocket, pulled out her bracelet and held it up. Tears filled her eyes. "How can I prove who I am?"

"Put it on" he said, handing her the bracelet. "I know who you are."

Wolverine spoke up. "Hate to interrupt the reunion, kids, but we've got to get out of here."

"I don't have my powers" Jenny said.

"First things first" Jubilee told her. The girl helped Jenny ease her uniform back over her wounds and tossed the gown on the floor. Then she noticed the band around Jenny's throat. "Damn. Wolvie, there's a collar on her."

"Gambit'll have the key he got in Genosha. That should do it. We should meet him on the way out."

The group headed back the way they came. They could see the second group at the end of the hall when all hell broke loose. Enemies seemed to flood the hall from every door. Jubilee began throwing her fireworks, Wolverine went hand to hand and Tommy pushed Jenny to the floor before he joined Wolverine. Tommy was knocked back a few minutes later and Jenny hurried over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm angry. Time to move into the big leagues." He grinned at Jenny and stood. "I need Ninja Ranger power now!"

Jenny's mouth fell open as his morph consumed him. Tommy charged back into battle. Jubilee fell back a little and looked at Jenny.

"Cover me for a minute!" the girl demanded. Jenny nodded and moved in front of the girl just in time to block an enemy that had gotten past the men. Jubilee's brow furrowed as she concentrated.

Gambit!

Yes, petit?

Jenny has a collar like the ones on Genosha. Do you have a key with you?

Oui. Gambit'll be dere as soon as he can.

Jubilee turned to Jenny as Jenny knocked the man out. "Gambit's coming and he has a key that should open that collar."

"Good. I'm tired of this being a spectator sport. I want my powers back."

Gambit looked around for an opening. He took half a dozen quick strides and launched himself into the air, flipped and landed near the girls. He dug the key from his pocket. "Cover us, Jubilee!"

Jubilee started rapid firing her pyrotechnics, keeping the enemy at bay. Gambit turned the collar until he found the keyhole. Quickly, he unlocked the device and threw it down the hall away from the battle and then turned back to Jenny and gasped. Her eyes were glowing a bright white.

"Not good" he muttered. "Petit?"

Jubilee glanced over her shoulder and cursed. "Jenny?"

Jenny fell to her hands and knees. "Get everyone out as fast as you can. The power has been suppressed and I've got to get rid of it. Jube, make sure that Tommy gets out."

Jubilee hit her communicator. "Everybody out now! Don't ask - just go!"

Simultaneously, Tommy and Wolverine looked back at her. They both saw Gambit and Jubilee backing away from Jenny, who still knelt on the floor and seemed to be covered in white fire. Her head was bowed and her hands were fisted on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Logan grabbed Tommy's arm and started pulling him toward the stairs.

"Wait! What about Jenny?"

"If we don't get out of here so she can let the built up surges go, she's going to die. I don't know if _I_ could survive all that she's built up."

"Oh god." Tommy let Wolverine pull him along before he pulled himself together. Everyone was running now - allies and enemies alike. They finally reached the exit and Logan shoved Tommy through it. He waited until Gambit and Jubilee (the last of the X-Men) were through before running himself.

Jubilee said, "Gambit! You left your communicator with her?"

"Yes! Call her!"

"Jubilee to Jenny - all clear." She choked on the last two words. She knew that this could very well kill Jenny. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

Tommy watched helplessly as the building started to collapse. He ran toward it, only to be restrained by Gambit and Logan. "We gotta help her!"

"Nothin' we can do" Logan told him. "Jest hope that one of her surges can save her."

"No! There has to be something!" Tommy's knees gave out under him when the explosions began. He knew what he had to do. "I call forth the power of the falcon!"

The falcon of light appeared before him as his morph disappeared. -What do you wish of me?-

"Go to her! Help her!"

The falcon took off and flew into the burning remains of the building. Several tense minutes followed. The ground stopped shaking and the fire receded. All of the sudden, the falcon burst out of the center of the wreckage and flew toward the group. He dropped Gambit's communicator at his feet before returning to Tommy. -I cannot help her.-

"Why?" The anguish was heavy in his voice. "Is she -" He couldn't say it.

-No. Not yet. But the power she is expending is too great for me to get close enough to help her without possibly destroying us both.-

"Both?"

-You and I. And if she holds back much longer, she will destroy herself.-

Tears ran freely down Tommy's face. "Can you take her a message?"

-I can.-

"Tell her I said to do whatever she must to live. Go quickly."

The falcon once again flew through the wreckage. He got as close as he could.

He spoke aloud. -My master sends a message. He wishes you to do whatever you must to survive.-

Jenny replied through clenched teeth. "I can't. They're still too close. If I let this go, they'll all be killed. If they can get away, I can let it go."

-I shall tell them.- The falcon left quickly and returned to Tommy. -She says that she cannot. If she releases the power now, you all will be killed. If you all can get away, she can let it go.-

Tommy relayed the information to the others. "Oh mah god" Rogue said. "We gotta abandon her to save her?"

"No" Jean spoke quickly. "Not abandon her, just make sure we're clear. That we can do."

Scott tapped his communicator. "Hank, fire up the Blackbird. Let's move!"

They moved swiftly. Shortly, they were all loaded and airborne. Scott told Jean, "Tell her she can let it go!"

Jean tried to contact her telepathically, but she kept bouncing off Jenny's mental shields. "I can't!"

Tommy looked at the falcon. "Go tell her!"

The falcon dove out of the aircraft and into the rubble. When he reached her, he said, -They are clear. Let it go.-

"What about you?"

-When I disappear, I shall be safe. Let it go.-

Jenny raised her head. She saw the falcon fade away. And she let the powers go.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I was hoping to get them back home before the second part, but I don't think that's going to happen. Don't worry, they will get home eventually. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. I love you guys!**

Tommy watched as the building and the land for a full mile around shook, burned, froze, grew, shrunk, changed colors, collapsed and exploded. Storm gasped as the weather changed from sun to rain to tornado to an electrical storm to blizzard and back to sun. Jubilee, Jean, and Chylea cringed under a telepathic assault. Suddenly, a beam of light exploded from the center of the wreckage carrying a body with it.

"Rogue!" Scott shouted.

"Ah'm on it!" she called back as she opened the hatch and dove out. She flew over to the body and caught it as it fell. She returned to the Blackbird, entered and laid the figure on the table.

Tommy hurried to the back. "Is she okay?"

"Ah - don't know. Beast?"

"Checking." Hank moved quickly. Scott flew toward the mansion. Suddenly, Hank spoke. "Scott, whatever you do, do NOT return to the mansion yet."

"What?"

"Don't go back yet. There is a homing device implanted under her skin. Personally, I would rather they can't find us."

Scott turned the plane as Hank grabbed a scalpel. Tommy edged closer to the table where Jenny lay. A minute later, Hank had removed a small device which he quickly crushed and threw out of the craft. Tommy stared at Jenny. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of her hands appeared to be made of ice and the other was badly burned. Her face was green and scaly like a lizard and her hair appeared to have turned into twigs. Hank unfastened her uniform and pulled it open. Her torso appeared to be an odd mix of marble, stone and feathers. Hank swore, which startled the other occupants of the jet.

"What's going on, Beast?" asked Jubilee.

"To put it simply, she's stuck. Too many changes in such a short period of time have overloaded her ability to go from one form to another. Plus, there seems to be a slight malnourishment and dehydration factor which is hindering her healing powers. Logan?"

The feral man approached. He stuck out his arm. "Just pick a vein, Beast."

Jubilee explained to Tommy, "Oddly enough, they share the same basic blood type. The good news is that some of Wolvie's healing factor goes with it."

"And the bad news?" Tommy couldn't help asking.

Jean answered him. "She gets some of his attitude and temper as well."

Logan protested, "It wasn't that bad the last time."

"Not for you, perhaps" Beast replied. "But for the rest of us, having two of you was more than plenty." In no time, Beast had Logan and Jenny hooked together. Just before they reached the base, Hank stopped the transfer and started an IV. When they arrived, Jean telekinetically picked Jenny up and began to move her to the Medlab. Tommy started to follow, but Jubilee stopped him.

"Give them a few minutes to get her settled in with us out of the way and then I'll take you to her. Okay?" she said. Tommy nodded and followed her to the kitchen to wait. Once there, he realized that the falcon had not returned to him.

-Where are you?- he thought inwardly, hoping for an answer. But none came.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, Jubilee led him to the Medlab. She poked her head in and asked, "Okay to come in, Hankster?"

"Feel free to enter, Jubilation. Tommy may, as well." The two entered and Tommy immediately went to Jenny. He saw the amount of equipment that was in use and he began to shake.

Hank looked up from something he was adjusting. He noticed that the younger man had paled slightly. "Do not worry, my young friend. It's not as bad as it looks. Many of these devices are used to augment the healing process already at work."

Tommy moved closer and gently took her hand. It had been ice before, but now it was just very cold. Jubilee shoved a chair behind him. He smiled at her and sat down. Hank and Jubilee left the room and went into the connected office. Jubilee bit her lip and looked at Hank.

"How is she really?"

Hank sighed. "I honestly don't know. She has slipped into a comatose like state. For how long is anyone's guess."

She glanced out the door at the young man sitting by her friend. "This won't be like the last time, will it? With our original Jenny?"

"I don't know. At this point, I can't even guess. However, I think that if that young man has anything to say about it, things will be just fine."

The pair in the office watched Tommy for a moment, before Jubilee spoke again. "I'm gonna grab a shower, Beast. I'll come back later and watch her so he can shower and stuff."

Beast nodded. Then he turned his attention to the information on his computer screen and monitored her condition.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I know - two updates twice in a row - I promise everything is okay. Once again - I own nothing - well, I own Jenny.**

Out in the Medlab, Tommy was at a loss. He talked to her quietly, telling her about the things that had happened in the days she was gone from their world.

"Things were real quiet on the Ranger front. Only one battle all week and it wasn't all that difficult. The Rangers have been over nearly every day for training. Kira's been working on a new song. Conner's soccer team won their last game. Trent's talking about entering an art competition. Ethan's working on a project with his computer club. Sometimes I see all the things that they're doing and I wonder how they have time to save the world. Then I remember when I was first a Ranger. It was a pain trying to do school and tournaments and fight Rita every time we turned around, but we managed."

"I heard from Jason the other day. He's taking vacation from his job and is planning to travel and see the some of the other Rangers. He said he might stop in on his way home. He still lives in Angel Grove. Trini and Billy are finally going to get married. The invitation came in the mail the other day. Maybe I can get you to go with me. I hate going to these things alone."

Tommy stopped talking for a minute. "I just wish you'd wake up so I know you'll be all right."

Half an hour later, Jubilee entered the room and crossed over to the bed. "She'll be all right. Her system has gone through a hell of a shock. Why don't you get a shower, something to eat and maybe some rest? I'll sit with her until you come back. You aren't going to be any good to her or your world if you wear yourself out."

"What about you?"

She shrugged. "If I need anything before you get back, there are plenty of people in this place that will gladly sit with her. She's part of the family - even if this isn't her world."

Tommy thought about it for a minute and then stood. "How do I get where I need to go?"

"Wolvie will show you where to grab a shower. I think Scott's about your size and he'll lend you some clothes. I think it's Gambit's turn to cook so you can just follow your nose to dinner. Of course, with all the people in the manor, you're bound to run into someone that can show you where to go."

An hour later, Tommy was showered, dressed and fed. Exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks and he nearly nodded off at the table. Gambit took pity on him and led him to a room where he could sleep. Tommy collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Tommy woke up several hours later feeling much better. He left the room and began searching for the way to the Medlab. He finally found it and went in. Beast was in his office and Storm sat in the chair near Jenny's bed, reading. She looked up as he approached.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" she inquired.

"Yes, thank you. Has she woken up?"

Storm shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. What has Hank told you about her condition?"

"Nothing."

Storm frowned. "Beast, would you come in here please?"

The large mutant lumbered into the room. "Yes?"

"You have told him nothing of Jennifer's condition?"

"When he departed last, I had little information to give. I can do so now." He turned to Tommy. "She is currently in a comatose like condition. In this state, she can heal more efficiently than if she were conscious. Exterior changes are in evidence which is an encouraging sign. At this point, all we can do is wait and let her body and the machines do their jobs."

"Beast!" came an exasperated voice from the doorway. "Speak English!"

Jubilee shook her head as she joined the group. "Did you understand what he said?"

Tommy nodded. "Basically, she's hibernating to heal. We can see changes on the outside and that's good. We just have to wait."

Tommy remembered something that Jenny had told him and the other Rangers.

"She's not going to die like the other one, is she?" At the startled looks, he explained. "She told us why she'd been brought to your world."

"I have no reason to believe that is a concern" Beast replied. "While we do not know for sure why she died, we believe she lost the will to live. I do not see such an impediment to Jenny's recovery. She still has much to live for."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. He remembered that Hayley had said that Jenny loved him. He hoped that she was right. Storm surrendered the chair and he sat down once more and took her hand. Storm and Jubilee left the Medlab and Hank returned to his office. Tommy talked to Jenny about anything and everything he could think of. 'When she gets better, I'm going to tell her how I feel' he thought to himself.

Jubilee returned to check on them when Tommy had an idea. "Jubilee, where are the things that the other Rangers gave her before she left?"

Jubilee frowned. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Maybe if we put the pictures nearby and play the disc that Kira made, it might help."

"It couldn't hurt" Jubilee admitted. "I'll go look for them."

She returned an hour later with the sketchbook, the CD and a small CD player with headphones. She slipped the headphones on Jenny's head and started the disc before she slid the book under her hand. "At least she'll know it's there even if she can't see it. I would have been back sooner, but I couldn't find batteries. Which is totally ridiculous in a place this size - I mean, we've got, like, ten thousand things that take batteries and nobody had any!"

Tommy chuckled. "Of course you couldn't find any. You wanted them right away for something. If you didn't need them, you would have been able to find dozens."

"No kidding. You need anything?"

"Would you mind watching her for a minute while I stretch my legs?"

"No problem. If you want to, see if Wolvie'll work out with you."

"Maybe I will. Thanks." Jubilee shooed him out of the room. Tommy found Logan on the back porch. Logan looked over at him.

"How is she?"

Tommy shrugged. "She looks better, at least. No telling when she'll wake up, though."

Logan raised one bushy eyebrow. "So, wanna spar?"

Tommy grinned. "I think I could stand it."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I know - it's been a long time. I've been struggling with part of the story. I want a couple of scenes in here, but they aren't really necessary and I don't want to bore my loyal readers. No matter how I do this, this story will make it to 60 chapters before I have a good spot to break it for part two. So, I'll let the readers decide - do I add the couple of extra scenes or let the story go without them? Either PM me or let me know in your review - hint, hint!**

An hour and a half and an assortment of bruises later, Tommy returned to the Medlab. He had burned off a lot of frustration and, between the workout and the shower that had followed, felt much better. Gambit was currently sitting with Jenny.

"What happened to Jubilee?"

"De petit went wit de girls to run a few errands. Jubilee never turn down shopping. She gotta get her mind off t'ings, too, n'est pas? You want Gambit to stay or no?"

Tommy sighed. "I don't know."

"Mebbe Gambit stay and we play cards and pass de time?"

"Why not?" The two men played cards for a couple of hours before Gambit's wife came for him. After they left, Tommy reflected that it was a good thing they hadn't played for money. If they had, the Cajun would now own his house, his car and the lair - and quite possibly his Dino Gem and his Zord. Still, he had enjoyed the game and it had killed some time. He turned his attention back to Jenny.

His eyes narrowed. Something was different. Her appearance had already reverted to normal. This difference was something else. He grasped her hand again. He squeezed gently and said, "Come on, Jenny. Come back to me. Open your eyes."

After a few minutes, nothing happened. Tommy told himself that there was no real difference and it was just wishful thinking. He rested his head on the mattress and forced back his fears. He tried to convince himself that she would be all right. They would go home together and everything would be fine. He was concentrating so hard that he almost missed it.

Jenny's fingers moved. His head snapped up and he looked at her as he squeezed her fingers again. This time, he was sure that she tried to return the gesture.

"Come on. You can do it" he said. He held his breath as he repeated the motion. This time, there was no answering movement in her fingers. He watched her face and he was sure that he saw her eyelids flutter for a moment. "Beast!"

Beast had been working at his desk when Tommy called out. A quick glance at the monitor had Beast launching out of his seat and over to her bedside. He did a quick exam and then nodded to Tommy. "She's coming out of it."

Tommy almost sobbed in relief. He looked at Jenny again. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She sent him a thought. 'I'm okay - thanks to your falcon.'

'My falcon?'

'He's been leeching off some of the power so that I didn't have to go through it all. Thanks for sending him to me.'

'No problem. Rest now.'

Tommy looked at Beast. "Might as well let the others know." Beast nodded and left to place the calls he had been hoping to be able to make.

Later that day, Tommy's falcon returned to him. For Tommy, the sensation was strange. It almost seemed like he was exhausted and energized at the same time. After several minutes, he figured out that the exhaustion was the falcon's from all the work it had been doing and the energy was some of what the falcon had bled off of Jenny's powers. Where did the falcon bleed the power off to? Tommy couldn't help wondering, but didn't ask. He would get his answers later.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Firstly, I still own nothing. Second, in the four reviews I got for the last chapter, only one person offered an opinion on the extra scenes. Therefore, I will go with my gut and my reviewer and post the extra bits. As I said they aren't important, just a bit of fun. Here is the part many of you have been waiting for.**

Three days later, Jenny was permitted to leave the Medlab with instructions to rest - which Beast knew from experience she would ignore. There were still some after effects of her trial - but they were minor and often short lived. The pair sat on the back porch enjoying the beautiful day. They sat in comfortable silence for some time before Tommy spoke.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me, too. I was really worried that more time had passed than I thought and something bad might have happened."

"I can understand that. It wasn't what I meant, though."

"I don't understand. You weren't worried about the Rangers?"

"Not really."

"But what if you'd needed the Green Dino Ranger?"

"I wasn't worried about the Rangers, damn it!" Tommy sighed. He stood up and began to pace. "I was worried about _you_. You were gone much longer than you thought you'd be. I knew something was wrong and there wasn't anything I could do about it."

Jenny looked at him, stunned. "You were worried about me? Oh, of course. You were worried about me because I'm your friend." She didn't even consider anything else.

"No, that's not it." Frustrated, Tommy ran his hand through his short hair and looked at her. Why did this have to be so hard? "Look, I don't know when it happened, but I love you."

"You mean as a friend."

"No. I mean, I fell in love with you. In a man - woman kind of way. I know you might not feel the same way, but -"

Jenny stood and placed a finger over his lips. He stopped talking and looked in her eyes. What he saw there surprised him. "I love you, too. I just never thought you'd feel that way about me."

Tommy gently took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. He could feel his heart pound in his chest as he dipped his head down and kissed her. Both of them could feel the blood pound in their veins. They didn't separate until they heard someone clear their throat nearby. They both looked over to see Beast standing in the doorway, smiling.

"This definitely doesn't fit the description of the term 'rest'."

Jenny grinned at him. "But I feel better. Isn't that the most important thing?"

Beast sighed. "But rest is what will return your powers to you."

Tommy frowned. "Her powers are gone?"

"They appear to be in stasis at this time."

"Why?"

Jenny shrugged. "It happens. I don't belong here so the powers are more easily disrupted."

"Even your stable ones? You told me that telepathy, telekinesis and healing were your stable powers."

"True, but you remember that I also told you that I went through a series of less stable powers?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, sometimes when less stable powers showed up, they would suppress the others. My physiology is different from this world and that's how it seems to compensate."

"Is your healing like Wolverine's?"

"No." She offered no more information, but turned her attention to Beast. "We'll be able to go home soon, right?"

The man nodded. "I just want to make sure that you are returned to your world in the same condition as you came."

Jenny sighed. "In order for that to happen, you would have to wipe out memories of five months of incarceration. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Actually, I meant physical condition. I deal with problems of the mind very little, as you well know. I believe that day after tomorrow will be soon enough."

Just then, Jubilee bounced out on the porch. "Hey Hank. How's it going in the land of test tubes?"

"Very well, Jubilation, thank you for asking. I have a nifty little experiment that I shall need to return to in approximately an hour and a half."

"Good, 'cause Cyclops is lookin' for you. You're due in the Danger Room in about five minutes."

"Ah, yes. Our leader has been planning to reevaluate me since my health has returned. Now that our family is complete once more, we can once again focus on the mundane."

"Sorry, Hank" Jenny apologized. "Believe me, I wasn't planning on disrupting your lives when I came."

"The apology should be from me, not to me. If I hadn't been so careless, you would have never had to be pulled from your world to help me - for which I still haven't properly thanked you."

Jubilee spoke up. "It's not your fault, Beast. It's mine. I made the others go after her. With all the problems we were having trying to help you and the note we found in your hand, I thought that's what we had to do."

Before Beast could retort, Tommy interrupted. "Stop it. What happened to Jenny wasn't either of your fault - it's the fault of the jerks who grabbed her. Beast didn't get sick on purpose and Jubilee did what she thought was right - which it was. She's back and she'll be fine. It's over."

Silence fell for a moment and then Jenny grinned and stuck out her tongue. "So there" she said saucily. Beast chuckled and Jubilee giggled and the tension that had started to build dissipated. The four chatted for a few more minutes before Beast left to find Scott and Jubilee went to shoot pool with Logan.

Tommy and Jenny had sat back down while talking to the others. Jenny broke the silence this time. "How did you know you could call the falcon here?"

Tommy bit his lip. "I didn't until I got here and tried it, but he has been talking to me for a while."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What's 'a while'?"

Tommy sighed. "The first time recently was back at the farm where your friends live."

Jenny's eyes narrowed briefly as her temper flared. Then she calmed down. She had no right to be angry. She smirked to herself. Apparently, she still had a little of Wolverine's blood in her. "Do you want to tell me about it or can't you?"

Tommy hesitated briefly. "I don't see why not." He told her about the conversation at the farm, when Logan had come for him and what had happened after he had arrived here. She was silent for several minutes as she absorbed the information. Finally, she spoke slowly.

"So the falcon told you that you loved me?"

"No!" Tommy spun in his chair to face her fully. "I knew before that. I finally realized how I felt before you left home to come here. I'd felt it for a while, but I hadn't recognized it for what it was."

"Oh" was all she could say, but her heart leaped. _He loved her._ She smiled at him and he exhaled in relief. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until that moment.

"So we can go home in two days. What do you want to do when we get back?" he asked her.

Jenny considered this for a moment. "What day was it when you left?"

"Friday afternoon."

Quickly, she did some figuring in her head. She spoke slowly. "If I'm remembering what Logan and Jubilee told me correctly and I'm guessing right, we'll be back on the same Friday you left. About three hours after you left."

Tommy gasped. "How?"

"I knew the conversions from when I was here alone. According to Logan and Jubilee, when they came to our world and when Jean and Bobby came, they were in our world for about ten hours, but they were gone from their world for less than an hour. That means that when there are two people that are in the wrong dimensions, the conversion rate is altered accordingly. When I was here alone, I was missing from our world for two months while five years passed here. If my theory is right, then the two of us here together would mean that two months at home would be ten years here. I'm guessing I was here for about a week your time, right?"

He nodded, muttering something under his breath. At her questioning look, he blushed and repeated himself a little louder. "Longest week of my damn life."

Jenny blushed as well and moved on. "That accounts for the six months or so that I've been here."

"So if a day there is a month here for you alone, then the two of us together here should be half a day at home, right?"

"If we were here for a month. If we're here for two weeks, it'd be about six hours. It'll be about a week here before we go back, so about three hours or so - give or take."

Tommy nodded. "So with two of us here, there is very little time for things to go wrong for the Rangers at home."

"Exactly. I think if I had known that before I came, I would have brought someone with me just to slow down your time even further."

"If you had brought me," Tommy pointed out "you wouldn't have been kept a prisoner as long as you had."

She grinned at him. "If I had brought you, I still might not have figured out how to help Hank - I'd have been too distracted."

Tommy laughed as Logan and Jubilee stepped out on the porch.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Wow! I got like six reviews for the last chapter! Thank you!! Well, I've finally decided where I'm going to break this story for part two. Chapter 55 will be the last in this part, but there is still lots to come for Jenny, Tommy and the other Rangers. Part Two will be called "Home Again" - at least I think so. This chapter is one of the parts I was seriously considering leaving out. It is really totally unnecessary, but fun so here it is. Hope you like it!**

Jubilee spoke up. "Wolvie's getting restless."

Jenny perked up at this news. "That usually means that he's looking to go to Harry's or the Auger Inn. Since you're telling us, either you couldn't find anyone else to inform or you're inviting us."

Logan's blue eyes twinkled at Jenny. "I'm willing to bet my left arm that you're getting a little stir crazy yourself."

Jenny bit her lip. "Yeah, a little" she admitted. "But Hank'll never let me go out - especially with the two of you to either one of those places."

Jubilee's eyes glinted with mischief. "True, but he's totally busy in the Danger Room right now and he does have that experiment he needs to get back to…"

Jenny fought to keep the grin off her face as she nodded. "That's very true. He'd never miss us for a few hours."

Tommy finally spoke. "Jenny, are you sure-"

Jubilee interrupted him. "She'll be fine. Me and Wolvie'll be with her and you too."

Tommy looked at Jenny's pleading look and Jubilee's confident look before he locked eyes with Wolverine. Something in the feral man's eyes told Tommy he had nothing to worry about. Logan's next words confirmed it.

"For quite a while, I have considered her family. I will not let anything happen to someone I consider family."

"Another surrogate daughter, Wolvie?" Jubilee teased.

"No." Logan locked eyes with Jenny. "A sister. She and I have traded blood more times than I want to count. She knows my wild side in a way that no one else does."

Jenny smiled gently as her mind flew back over the numerous times that he referred to. She stood and walked over to him and held out her hand. They clasped each other around the forearms near the elbow in a way that Tommy recognized. He and Jason had done it many times in the past. He relaxed a bit.

"I guess it's decided then" Jubilee said. "We need to change clothes and head out as fast as we can."

Logan nodded as he released Jenny's arm. "I just need to change my shirt and then I'll tell Ororo that we're going out." He looked at Tommy. "When the girls went shopping last, they picked you up some clothes of your own. I'd recommend jeans and a shirt that you don't care if it gets messed up."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at this information, but said nothing as he rose to go change. Jubilee grabbed Jenny's hand and all but dragged her into the house. "Come on! I know exactly what you and I should wear!"

Jenny laughed and let the petite girl pull her along. The men laughed and followed more slowly. "Meet us in the garage in ten minutes!" Logan called after the two girls. Jenny called back an acknowledgement just before they disappeared from view.

Eight minutes later found Logan and Tommy waiting in the garage for the girls. Logan seemed to be debating something. He finally turned to Tommy. "Can you drive a motorcycle?"

"It's been a while, but yes, I can. Why?"

"Jen, Jubes and I all have our own cycles and I know we prefer to use them when we go out. If we take cycles, you'd have to ride with someone or use the spare."

A voice from the doorway got their attention. "He probably should ride with Jenny. If she gets too tired to drive back, no one has to go back for her bike."

Wolverine grinned wolfishly at the young woman standing in the doorway. Black boots, black leather pants, blue shirt to match her eyes - he loved the way she dressed to go to the bar! Everything was loose enough to move in and tight enough to look good.

Jubilee spoke again. "Jenny will be here in a minute - she's just finishing her hair."

"Or - I'm already done" Jenny said as she stepped through the door. Tommy whistled appreciatively. Black T-shirt with a loose green shirt over it and dark green jeans that were tucked into knee high black boots. She had a leather jacket slung over her shoulder and her hair had been braided tightly and looped up so the end was tucked in and out of the way.

She smiled at him and returned the appraisal. He was dressed all in black - T-shirt, jeans and boots. "Not too bad yourself" she replied. She turned her attention to the other couple. "Jeep or bikes?" she asked.

"Bikes" said Jubilee. "And Tommy can ride with you."

Jenny cocked an eyebrow at Tommy. "You can't drive a motorcycle?"

"It's been a while and I'd rather not screw up a borrowed bike."

"Or" Jenny glanced at Jubilee "if I get too tired to drive back, we don't have to leave my bike behind." Jenny grinned at Jubilee as the other girl grimaced. "I think I still have a little of Wolvie's blood in me - I could hear you all the way down the hall." Jubilee started to protest, but Jenny held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay - it makes sense. Besides, if Tommy rides with me to the bar, he can refresh his memory of the mechanics in case he needs to drive back."

She strode over to a deep blue Harley, grabbed the helmet off a nearby rack on the way and tossed it to Tommy before grabbing her helmet off the seat. Everyone slipped their jackets on and the three drivers mounted their respective bikes. While Jenny got on the bike, Tommy slipped his helmet on and she put her helmet on as he straddled the bike behind her.

As one, they kick started the bikes. They pulled out of the garage and Tommy put his hands on Jenny's waist. She smiled beneath her helmet. When they got to the gate, Logan punched in the code to open it and Jenny turned to Tommy. "Just so you know, you had better hold on better than that if you want to stay on the bike with me."

Before he could respond, Jubilee revved her bike and Jenny and Logan revved theirs in answer. Tommy suddenly realized what was going to happen and scooted up closer to Jenny, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. As soon as he did, she bent low over her bike and he followed suit. He heard the clang of the gates as they opened fully and it was as if a starter's gun had been fired. The three took off in a squeal of tires and a burnt rubber smell.

Jenny, Jubilee and Logan raced down the access road toward the main road, bobbing and weaving with each other. Tommy realized that they must have done this dozens of times when Jenny had lived here. They all moved in and out with well practiced grace. Tommy thought it was almost like watching dancers - just at a very high speed. He peeked over Jenny's shoulder at the speedometer and groaned inwardly. He suddenly felt their speed decrease and saw that they were approaching the main road.

They all turned and their pace became much more sedate. Tommy relaxed completely and enjoyed the rest of the ride. They finally pulled up to a nondescript building with an almost full parking lot. The three parked together near the end of the lot and dismounted. They removed their helmets and stuffed them in the saddlebags and headed inside.

The barman hailed Logan, who responded with a wave. He looked at the others. "Whatcha drinkin'?"

Tommy asked for a beer, while the girls said that they wanted their usual drinks and would find a pool table while he got them. Logan nodded and made his way up to the bar, unzipping his jacket on the way. He placed his order and waited for it to be filled. A woman sidled up to him.

"Hey, Logan. Brought some fresh meat with you?"

Logan recognized the woman by her smell without looking - she smelled of alcohol and sex. "No, Bev. I'd stay away from him if I were you. You aren't his type and he already has a girlfriend."

She pouted. "Pity. He looks good enough to eat."

Something in her voice told him that his warning wasn't going to be enough. As soon as he got the tray, he headed towards the table the girls had found. He handed out the drinks, giving Jenny hers last. "Watch your man" Logan growled in an undertone that she alone could hear. "Bev's on the prowl and she's marked Tommy."

Logan caught the flash in her eyes and the minute nod before he turned away. He shed his jacket and addressed Jubilee. "Come on, girl. Rack em."

They had been playing pool for almost an hour before Bev made her move. She waited for Tommy to line up a shot and moved to the opposite side of the table and bent down so that her charms were on display - both of them. "Well, you're new around here" she drawled.

Jenny stood, but Logan caught her arm. "Wait" he said. "Let's see what he does."

Jenny snarled low in her throat, but remained where she was and listened to Tommy's response.

"Yep. Not staying too long, either." He took his shot, sunk the ball and started looking for his next shot.

"There's lots to see in New York. I'd be happy to show you-"

Tommy cut her off. "I've already seen everything worth seeing - well, almost - and I'm sure I'll see the rest of what I want to see soon enough."

She stepped closer. "But you haven't seen what I can show you." Her voice was breathy and promised all kinds of pleasure.

He stepped away. "No thanks. I'm not interested."

Then Bev made a serious mistake. She reached out and slid her hand up his arm. Jenny had had enough. "Bev, if you don't want to lose that hand, you will remove it from my man right now."

Tommy looked at Jenny. Rage and jealousy were written all over her face. He glanced at Logan who mouthed one word at him - Move. Hastily, Tommy stepped back as he realized that he was between the two women. Bev was distracted enough that he was able to slip around her and go stand by Logan and Jubilee. He realized that they were ready to jump in if she needed help and turned his attention back to the two women.

Jenny approached the other woman with measured steps. She stopped six inches from her and spoke very quietly. "If you touch him again, I will make sure that is the last thing you do with that hand. If you push me in the least bit, I will make damn sure that you are never able to pleasure a man again - in any way."

"Oh lighten up, honey" Bev replied. "You don't own him. It's not like he's your husband or anything."

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she felt her hands clench into fists. "As if that's ever mattered to you."

Bev laughed, but it was hollow. "Men are like busses - there'll be another one along in ten minutes."

"Then go catch another bus - this one's mine." With that, Jenny turned to walk back to the others. Bev's hand flashed and, before anyone could move, she had a knife pressed to Jenny's throat.

"If I want him, you can't stop me" she hissed and looked at Tommy. "Come with me or I'll slice her wide open."

Tommy hesitated for a moment and then took a half step forward. Jenny spoke calmly - too calmly. "If you don't want to go with her, stay where you are."

Tommy hesitated once more before stepping back into his former position. He didn't want Jenny hurt, but she seemed to know what she was doing. A quick sideways look at Logan and Jubilee and he relaxed slightly. They were both smiling slightly. In a very low voice, Logan informed Tommy that this was nothing more than a warm up for them.

Suddenly, Jenny reached across her body, grabbed Bev's knife hand and with her other hand grabbed the back of Bev's head. A quick dip of the knees and a pull had Bev flying over Jenny's shoulder and crashing on the floor. A quick kick sent the knife spinning across the floor. A moment later, Jenny was sitting on Bev's chest with a knife pointed at her throat.

"Now" Jenny said "I think we've had enough of this little game of yours. You stay away from me and my people - and I won't have to hurt you. Understood?"

Bev swallowed hard and gave a slight nod. Immediately, the knife disappeared and Jenny got off her and let her escape. Jenny walked back over to the others, picked up her pool cue and said, "Whose shot is it?"

"Tommy's still up" Jubilee answered.

Jenny looked at Tommy. She saw the look in his eyes and smiled gently. "Nothing to worry about, Tommy. I'm fine. Besides, I knew the three of you had my back. Now, take a deep breath, shake it off and take your turn."

Tommy did as he was told and was not surprised when he missed his shot. He suddenly realized that the mentality in this bar was totally different than he had expected. For some of the patrons, this was very much a wild environment with survival of the fittest being the primary rule. He grinned to himself. He had most of them beat - he was in touch with the wild spirit inside him. He relaxed and let the senses of the falcon flow through him.

An hour later, a fight broke out on the other side of the bar. Jubilee finished taking her shot and then looked over the fight with a practiced eye. They were still a good distance away, so she lined up her next shot. She missed and it was Logan's turn. He cleared the table efficiently of the last three balls and won the game for him and Tommy. He was about to suggest that they rack the balls again, when Jubilee said, "Incoming."

Logan sidestepped just in time for a body to fly past him, slide across the table and roll off onto the floor. "Okay, that's it, kids. Time to play."

Wolverine grinned wolfishly as Jenny and Jubilee stepped to either side of him. As one, they launched themselves into the fray, Tommy only a few steps behind. Thirty minutes later, the fight was over and the four surveyed the bar. There were a dozen others that were conscious - either because they didn't fight or because they were friends of Logan and Jubilee. Jenny cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes as she saw that Bev was one of the ones still standing.

She watched as the woman crossed the few steps to an empty booth and sat down. Bev was too close to Tommy for Jenny's liking. Jenny gritted her teeth and started to cross the bar as Bev said something to Tommy. She was close enough to hear Tommy's response.

"I said no as nicely as I know how" he snapped. "You don't seem to get that so we'll try another way. I don't want to catch whatever disease you've probably got. Step off, bitch."

Jenny grinned at the uncharacteristic tone and language. She barely managed to keep the laughter out of her voice as she spoke. "Come on, babe. We're outta here."

Tommy spun on his heel and stalked across the few steps between them, draped his arm across Jenny's shoulders and together they headed for the door. Jubilee was at the door with their jackets and Logan was handing the bartender some money. Shortly, Logan joined them and the four of them headed outside. They had made it to the bikes before Jenny started laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

The others stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Tommy. She calmed down enough to say, "Step off, bitch?" before she lost it again. The other two looked at Tommy, puzzled.

Red faced, he explained what had happened, which drew a scream of laughter from Jubilee and a chuckle from Logan.

"She is one of the pushier ones" Logan admitted. "But you seem to have figured out how to deal with her."

Jenny had finally calmed down and was looking everyone over. "Okay guys, injury tally."

Logan grinned, "You know I'm okay, darlin'. Jubes?"

"Scraped knuckles and bruised ribs - nothing major. Tommy?"

"The same - scraped knuckles and a few bruises. Jen?"

"I'm fine - which is a good thing too. We all know what would happen if I came back injured after -" Jenny stopped mid sentence and her eyes slipped out of focus.

She smiled suddenly and her eyes focused once more. "Yep, I am absolutely fine."

The others looked at her curiously. She grinned even wider. "My powers are back." To prove it, she retrieved their helmets by telekinesis and dropped them in the hands of their respective users. "Let's go home before we get in more trouble than we are already in."

Half an hour later, they put the bikes away in the garage and slipped into the house - not unnoticed. Gambit sat on the stairs and grinned at them all. "Mes amies, I would not go dis way if I was you. Cyke be pacing de upstairs hall lookin' for you."

"What does he know?" Jenny asked.

"He saw dat three of de bikes be missing and dat Logan tell Stormy him and Jubilee were going out. Bein' de leader dat he is, when he couldn't find Jenny and Tommy, he guessin' dat you went wit dem."

"Crap" Jenny swore. She thought quickly. They had two choices - lie to him or tell the truth. She looked at the others. "Follow my lead."

They nodded and followed Jenny up the stairs. Sure enough, Scott was pacing the hall but stopped short when he saw them. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Out" Jenny answered. "Logan, Jubilee and Tommy went to Harry's and I was walking. I'm pretty sure that none of that is against the rules, is it?"

Behind his ruby lenses, Scott's eyes narrowed. "They went to the bar and you stayed here."

"That's not what I said. I said I was walking. That's not staying here. I did leave the perimeter, so technically, I wasn't here."

"You have a rip in the side of your shirt."

"Caught it on a piece of wood. Look, Scott, I needed to get out of the house for a while and so did they. Nobody's really hurt and we're all going to grab quick showers and probably play cards or watch a movie or just sit and talk for a while. I know I'm still recovering, so just lighten up, will ya?"

Scott huffed and stalked off. They all watched him go before breathing a sigh of relief. "Nice work, Jen" complimented Jubilee.

"Oh please" Jenny snorted. "That story had holes big enough to fly the Blackbird through. He bought it because he wanted to."

Tommy spoke up. "Yes, but you never actually lied to him."

She grinned. "Nope. Every single word was true - depending on how you look at it."

Soft clapping spun them all around. "Nicely done, mon ami."

Gambit stood there grinning. "No lies and just enough of the truth to be believable. Very nice."

Jenny swept into a low bow. "Thank you. Now I do think that showers are in order and then we'll figure out what to do from there." The four agreed and split up to get showers and a change of clothes.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Okay, kids. One more chapter and we move on to part two! Part two is racier and a bit more angsty at times than this part has been. Plus, I can _guarantee_ that part two will need that M rating that we all know and love. I hope you will all stick around for the ride. If you are interested, part two will definitely be called 'Home Again'. Thanks to all my readers.**

Twenty minutes later, Logan and Tommy were done and waiting for the girls in the rec room. Jubilee came in five minutes after that and started browsing through movies. Twenty minutes later, Jenny still hadn't appeared and Tommy started to get antsy. Jubilee spoke first.

"I'm gonna go check on Jen, cause like, she should have been down here by now."

Logan sighed. "She might be dealing with that long hair of hers - unless she decided to cut it off again."

"Nah - she likes it like that. Besides, if she was having a problem with it, she'd just ask me to put it up for her."

"I'm going with you" Tommy said suddenly. Jubilee nodded and Logan sighed and followed the other two. Minutes later, they reached her room and Jubilee knocked on the door. There was no answer and Tommy felt his adrenaline spike as Jubilee knocked again and then tried the knob in the silence.

Finding it unlocked, Jubilee opened the door. They could hear the shower running in the connected bathroom. Jubilee knocked on this door as well and received no answer. She bit her lip and tried the door. This one, too, was unlocked. She opened it gingerly and peeked inside and grinned as she turned to the two males. "Wanna see?"

They exchanged looks and Jubilee pushed the door wide open. Jenny sat on the floor, barefoot but otherwise still dressed. Her arms were folded across her knees and her forehead rested on them. Her hair had been unbraided and fell like curtains around her face. Logan was listening carefully and realized that Jenny was sound asleep.

"Jubes, pull down the covers on the bed and grab one of those sleep shirts she likes. Tommy, after I move her, turn off the shower." Logan reached down and picked Jenny up and stepped out of the bathroom. A moment later, Tommy was back in the room and the shower was off. Jubilee was instructing Logan.

"Sit her up, Wolvie, and I'll tie her hair back. Then I'll change her shirt. I'll need help with the rest." In minutes, hair was put up, her shirt was changed and pants removed. They got her settled under the covers. Tommy noticed that she was frowning in her sleep. He started to say something, but Jenny spoke.

"Tommy, where are you?" The young man stepped over to the side of the bed and gently took her hand.

"I'm here, Jenny. Everything's okay."

Her hand tightened on his. "Don't go." Her voice sounded so lost, his heart ached.

"I'm not going anywhere." He waved at the others to go before he reached over to the bed lamp and turned it off. He sat there in the dark for a few minutes when she mumbled in her sleep.

Suddenly, she said very clearly, "Somebody find me soon, please."

Tommy's heart twisted in his chest. "It's okay, honey. We found you. You're safe."

"You're not here. You're just a dream - again. You're still at home taking care of the Rangers."

"No, I'm here. Logan came for me, brought me back and we found you and saved you."

"I can't wake up and have it be a dream again. I can't. Every time I do, I die a little."

Tommy was at a loss. "How can I prove it?"

"Hold me. If you're real, then you can hold me. If you're a dream, you can't do it."

Tommy lay down behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "See? I'm real and you're safe. Rest now."

Jenny sighed and snuggled back against him. Moments later, her breathing was deep and even. Tommy pressed a kiss against her hair and whispered, "I love you." He lay awake for a long time, thinking about what she had said in her dreams before he, too, finally fell asleep.

Jenny woke up slowly, warm and comfortable. She shifted slightly and frowned. There was weight across her legs. As her brain woke up, she realized that someone was holding her and she frowned again. She remembered going into the bathroom, starting the shower and waiting for the water to warm up - and nothing else until now. Her face flamed as she realized who the other person in her bed had to be. She tried to slip out of bed, but he tightened his arms and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Shh, I'll be right back" she whispered. His arms tightened for a second then released her. She slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. A quick pit stop and ten minute shower later, she returned to the bedroom. A soft smile bloomed across her face as she looked at the man in her bed. She threw on some comfortable shorts and a t shirt and crossed back over to the bed, fully intending to snuggle with him a while longer. She stopped and frowned.

She felt the strange sensation wash over her that often accompanied a change in her powers. With practiced ease, she noted the changes she felt, slid open the nightstand drawer and grabbed a small notebook. She quickly flipped through the entries, searching for the one that matched what she was feeling. Suddenly, she stopped and read a page, grinning to herself.

She studied the man on the bed for a minute and concentrated. A quick glance in the mirror showed her that she was right - she had the power to shape shift now. She shifted into her normal form and grabbed her uniform to change into - she was going to have a lot of fun on her last day here. Luckily, her uniform would shift with her. She changed quickly and started to leave the room, but stopped and scribbled a quick note before she left the room.

Jenny slipped out of her room and headed toward the kitchen. She could hear voices - thankfully, none of them Logan's. He would be the one to see through her disguise most easily. She shifted into another form and entered the kitchen.

Storm was in the kitchen, along with Gambit and his wife, Chylea, Rogue and Scott. Storm spoke first. "Good morning, Tommy. Did you sleep well?"

Jenny, as Tommy, grunted an answer and nodded thanks to Gambit, who handed over a mug of coffee. "Jenny wasn't sleeping well, so I stayed in her room to keep an eye on her."

Chylea nodded, "She often pushes herself too hard after an ordeal. Sometimes it seems like she has something to prove, not being from this world."

Jenny blinked in surprise. She didn't realize that anyone had understood that. She was glad they weren't actually telling Tommy this, but she was curious what else they would say. "Really? Like what?"

Chylea exchanged looks with the others. Scott said, "She won't like it if we tell you, but you should know what to watch for in case she does it back home."

Rogue nodded. "She don't want to let people know when she's hurt. Instead of getting help, she lets it go until she has no choice. She's afraid she'll look weak, Ah guess."

"When there's something that only she can do, she pushes herself to ridiculous ends to make sure it gets done. Like when she came back to help Beast, she barely slept or ate until she figured out the answer. Even then, she didn't relax until he was out of danger" Storm mentioned.

Jenny frowned. The others had all seemed so busy doing other things (like saving the world - again) she had thought they hadn't noticed.

"But on the other side of that" came Jubilee's voice from the doorway, "she does know how to relax and have fun. Remember when we all went out and the place had karaoke? Morning, Tommy."

'Tommy' nodded at the girl and raised an eyebrow at the soft laughter in the kitchen. Chylea smiled. "We had such fun that night. We still do that from time to time, but it is not quite the same. We will miss her when she goes, but she belongs at home."

The door to the kitchen opened once more. Much to Jenny's dismay, in walked Jean, Logan and Tommy. Everyone in the kitchen froze as Tommy stared at his doppelganger.

"What the hell?" Tommy usually needed a little coffee to properly wake up in the morning, but he realized that adrenaline would do in a pinch. He studied the other Tommy for a minute when he saw something that gave away the true identity of the other person. His eyes sparkled in humor, but he kept the rest of his face straight.

He crossed the room to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He turned back to the room. "Good morning, Rogue, Scott, Gambit, Chylea, Jubilee, Storm. Good morning, Jenny."

As the others' faces showed their surprise, 'Tommy's' face fell in disappointment. "How did you know?"

"Among other things, your gem is showing."

Jenny looked at her wrist where her Dino Gem bracelet was indeed showing. The light glinted off the green gem and she groaned as she shifted back to herself.

"Jennifer, that was not nice to trick us like that" Storm scolded gently.

"Just having a little fun on my last day here" Jenny defended herself.

Gambit chuckled. "Come on, Stormy, it's just harmless fun, n'est pas?"

Rogue added, "At least she's a friend and not Mystique snuck in somehow."

Storm and Scott conceded the point. Then Scott said, "If you're feeling that much better, perhaps a session in the Danger Room is in order."

Jenny cocked her head and studied him. He was testing her - she just knew it. She grinned and answered, "Bring it on, oh great leader."

Grinning back, Scott said, "Danger Room, ten minutes."

Tommy slid into the chair next to Jenny. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Jenny nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm sure that someone can show you to the control room so you can watch, if you want to." With that, Jenny drained her cup, put it in the dishwasher and headed for the Danger Room to warm up.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Well, here we are. The last chapter of part one. When I started this story, I had no idea it would have such loyal fans or that it would become as long as it has. Part Two will pick up almost exactly where this one leaves off. I expect chapter one of the next part to be posted in the next week or so. Thanks to everyone for their encouragement and support. Much love to you all!**

Twenty minutes later, Jenny was sweating up a storm. Chylea, Gambit and Rogue were in the room with her. The battles were getting progressively harder. Jenny felt her powers change again, but she knew this one. With a cry, she changed into a form that Tommy recognized. He had seen the fireball form before. As he watched, she flew through the practice drones, disabling them as she went. The last thing he expected to hear from Scott was, "Uh-oh."

Tommy turned away from the glass to see Scott and Storm frantically pushing buttons. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Her power surge just jumped the program level."

Tommy paled and turned back to the glass. He watched as dozens of drones poured into the room. He could barely hear what was being said in the other room.

Jenny realized the problem at the same moment as the others. It had happened before, but not this badly. She shouted directions to the others. "Chylea, get in the corner and curl up as small as you can! Gambit, cover her and Rogue, you cover both of them! NOW!"

The others raced to do what she said. As soon as they were all huddled tightly in the corner, she flew to the center of the room. As she hoped, the drones all headed for her - the only threat left in the room. She waited until the last possible second and exploded - literally.

When the light dimmed back to normal levels and the haze cleared somewhat, Tommy was searching frantically for Jenny. Scott and Storm had shut down the program. The other three in the Danger Room stood up from the corner and stared at the destruction. Mounds of drone parts lay everywhere and there was no sign of Jenny.

Chylea, Gambit and Rogue began picking through various piles as the people in the control room raced down to help. Jubilee, Scott, Storm and Logan headed for various piles. Logan knew he couldn't sniff her out until the acrid smell cleared out of the room. Tommy headed for the place where he had seen her last and began throwing metal aside.

No one spoke as they searched. Tommy moved a large piece of metal and froze. Jenny's hand was sticking halfway out of the pile. He found his voice and called the others. "I found her!"

Scott called back, "Hang on, we're coming! Don't move anything else yet! We don't want to hurt her more if we don't have to!"

Tommy knelt down and gently grasped her fingers. "Hang on, baby. We're coming."

Scott began directing the efforts of the others. After several other pieces were moved, Tommy could see Jenny's face under a tangle of wires. Her face was dirty and her eyes were closed. Logan grabbed a handful of wires and yelped.

"Careful" he gritted out between his teeth. "Some of those wires are still live."

Tommy winced in sympathy. Having a metal skeleton and getting zapped by electricity could not be a good combination. Chylea grabbed the wires telekinetically and tossed them in the corner with the other discards. Jenny opened her eyes and locked on Tommy. She answered his unspoken question.

"I'm okay, but my legs and my other arm are pinned so I can't move." Tommy relayed this information to Scott. Swiftly, they threw debris aside. Finally, everything was uncovered except her arm which seemed to go straight down into the pile. She tugged gently and frowned.

"Something is locked around my wrist and I can't get free" she told them. She smirked. "Can't do anything the easy way."

"Always the hard way with you" Logan commented.

"Like you should talk!"

"Enough" Scott said firmly. "Free Jennifer first, then banter."

By now, Hank and Bobby had joined them. Several minutes later, Jenny was freed from the rubble and being ushered to the Medlab for an evaluation. Tommy followed and paced outside as he waited. Twenty minutes later, Jenny emerged. She smiled at Tommy.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and clean clothes" she told him. Tommy exhaled in relief and hugged her. He walked her back to her room.

"If you're not downstairs in thirty minutes, I'm going to come check on you" he said.

Jenny nodded and entered her room while Tommy headed down to the rec room to wait. Twenty minutes later, she had showered, dressed and combed her hair. She stepped back into her bedroom and was startled at who she found there.

Gateway sat above her bed. "Geez, Gateway, you are the sneakiest old man I've ever seen."

She caught the solemn look on his face and narrowed her eyes. "What's going on? We aren't going back until tomorrow, right?"

Slowly, the Aborigine shook his head. "Is something wrong back home? Something with the Rangers?" Nod. "When do we have to leave?" Gateway picked up her bedside clock, pointed at the twelve, then trailed his finger around the numbers and stopped on the six.

"Thirty minutes?" Nod.

"I'll tell Tommy." Jenny headed for the door, but stopped as another idea struck her. "When we get there, can you leave the portal open a little for a short while? I have the feeling I might need my powers." Gateway grinned and nodded. Relieved that she had understood the old man, Jenny raced out of the room and down to the rec room. Tommy was there with Bobby and Scott.

"I was just about to come looking for you" he greeted her. Then he noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"If there is anything here that you want to take with you, pack it. Everything else can be stored with my things in my room."

"Wait a minute." Tommy jumped off of the couch and crossed over to her. "What's going on?"

"We don't have 'a minute'. In less than thirty minutes, Gateway is taking us back. We're needed at home."

Tommy's jaw tightened. He nodded and headed out of the room. Jenny turned to follow him and then stopped. She turned back to the other two men. "If you think that the others should know that we're leaving, you'll have to alert them. I don't have time."

As Jenny walked away, she knew she sounded bitchy and like she didn't care. Nothing was farther from the truth. She did care, probably too much. She made her way back to her room and began packing rapidly.

Fifteen minutes later, Tommy knocked and came in. He had thrown a few things in a small backpack. The rest was thrown over his arm. Without a word, Jenny opened an empty dresser drawer and the closet door. Jenny tossed two large backpacks on the bed next to Tommy's and helped him put away the rest of his things. They grabbed their bags, headed downstairs and out the back door. Tommy wasn't surprised to see that all the X-men had come to see Jenny off. He smiled as Jubilee said, " You didn't think we'd let you leave without sayin' goodbye, didja?"

Logan approached Tommy as the others said goodbye to Jenny. "You take care of her, you hear? We might just decide to check up on her from time to time, so I'll know if she's not happy."

"I plan to do everything I can to make sure she is happy. You watch out for Jubilee - and yourself."

The two men shook hands as Jubilee came over to them. "Thank you for coming - I wish it had been for better reasons."

"I got to save the woman I love. What better reason is there?"

"Vacation?" suggested Logan.

"You know what I mean" Tommy laughed.

Jubilee just hugged him and said, "Thank you again for saving my friend."

"My pleasure." Jubilee released him and stepped back as Jenny approached. Logan stepped in front of her, locked gazes and spoke quietly.

"I like him" Wolverine said. "I warned him - again - not to hurt you. Now, I'm warning you. He's a good man and he loves you. Don't hurt him or you and I will have a problem."

Jenny raised an eyebrow and nodded. She knew what he meant. She was impressed. Getting Logan to like anyone was no easy feat, but Tommy had done it in a short period of time. Which meant that his threat was not to be taken lightly. Jenny smiled and hugged the feral man. "Take care, my brother" she said softly. "And we do expect to be invited to the wedding."

"Count on it" he said as he released her. "We do too."

Jenny blushed as she turned to Tommy. "Let's go."

Jenny had noticed that Gateway was waiting patiently a short distance away. When they were close enough, she addressed him. "Thank you for checking on the Rangers while we were here and letting us know that we're needed. We're ready."

Gateway nodded and swung his bullroarer. It spun faster and faster and the portal opened. Jenny turned and waved to the group one last time then held out her hand to Tommy. He took it and together they stepped through.


End file.
